Rhew: The Missing Snow Elf
by Rhew
Summary: Rhew did not think much of her life of adventures as a dragonborn until the day a dragon caused an avalanche to fall around her and her companion. She awoke centuries later only remembering her name. Rhew is determined to figure out who she is, why she is the dragonborn, and why her race has disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**THAWED FROZEN**

The view was magnificent, I thought as I took a second to relax. It was a clear day. No clouds or snow in the sky. Rare for the area of Skyrim we were in. We could see for miles from our position. The green valley below us looked like a painting. I tried to locate the area we had slept the night before but everything looked so similar from so far up. And there was still quite a climb in front of us. "Rhew! is this really the easiest route?" Basilio asked out of breath.

Basilio stood in the snow a few feet below me. He frowned up at me as he shielded his eyes from the sun. "There is no direct route to the top. Would you rather climb a snow field or the rocky cliffs on the other side?" I asked smiling.

He frowned, "Neither! This wasn't what I had in mind when I started following you."

"I never asked you to follow me." I teased him. "What's the matter? Is the air too thin for your Imperial lungs?" The climb wasn't as difficult for me for I am a Falmer. A snow elf as the Nords had come to call us. Although I was quite unique looking for a Falmer. Hair as red as fire and blue eyes like the ocean. I was also abnormally short for an elf as well. Almost everyone towered over me. Many of my friends had poked fun at me.

The Nords were brutal to my people. They scorched my village and killed my family in front of my eyes. I was lucky to escape. Basilio had rescued me. Many of my kin had gone running to the Dwemer for help. I was not one of them. The Dwemer seemed too willing to help us. It gave me an uneasy feeling. Instead I have been jumping from one town to the next. I'm not sure where I'll end up. I just hope it's safe.

I met Basilio when a group of Nords attacked me a few years ago. Basilio is an Imperial from Cyrodiil. For some reason he decided to leave the army to stay with me. He claimed it was to protect the Dragonborn. Other soldiers claimed it was because he found me attractive. I never thought of myself as attractive with my blindingly pale Falmer skin.

Oh, and yes, I am dragonborn as well. Something the Nords were really happy to find out about. Of course the Nords attacks became more frequent after it became clear who I was. They claimed that no one except a Nord could be Dragonborn and claimed I was a false dragonborn. Why I was dragonborn is unknown. The only thing I really knew I needed to do was find word walls and learn the shouts. This was what we were doing now. There were rumors of a word wall at the top of the mountain.

Having Basilio around really was nice. He has saved my life more than once. He's also not so bad looking. Tall with tan skin. His eyes the color of honey. His hair dark like the night. He still wore his Imperial armor even though he wasn't part of the army anymore. It comforts him he said.

A hand rested on my shoulder taking me out of my head. "I lost you for a moment." Basilio smiled. "Where did you go?"

I shook my head. "No where important. I was just enjoying the sight. Come on! We have to get to the top before night fall." I began climbing up the snow field that seemed to go on forever in every direction. We were only half way to the top. Climbing probably isn't the right word to use. Every step we took our legs sunk into the snow to our waists. We hobbled up the snow field.

As we climbed higher I could hear Basilio behind me struggling to breath. It made me chuckle. How lucky was I to grow up in a mountainous area. Basilio and I froze when we heard the sound. A roar. It was distant but distinct. A dragon. We must be close to the top! I thought. I looked up and my heart sank. No, we aren't. We were maybe a little more than half way up the snow field. The dragon roared a second time. Much louder. Much closer. I glanced at Basilio. We couldn't fight here. We were sinking into the snow up to our waists. If the dragon showed up now we couldn't defend ourselves.

As if it could read my mind the dragon appeared over the mountain and made it's way toward us. "Fus Ro Dah!" the dragon shouted at the top of the snow field. The force caused the field to shift. A wall of snow began to fall towards us at a terrifying speed.

"Rhew!" Basilio yelled. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the mountain. The sound of the rushing snow sounded like an earthquake. It was gaining on us. It was hopeless. We would never get to safety. We could barely walk. I had to think fast.

"Basilio." I stopped him and made him face me. "Do you trust me?"

His face contorted into confusion. "I will always trust you."

"We will survive this! I promise!" I had to act fast. The avalanche was gaining speed.

"Rhew. I don't understand."

The avalanche would swallow us in seconds! No time to explain! "Iiss Slen Nus!" I shouted. A wall of ice surrounded us as the avalanche crashed into us. I'm sorry for bringing you into this, Basilio. I hope we will be found and survive being frozen. I'm sorry. My last thoughts as consciousness was taken from me.

Basilio and I sprinted across the cracked earth of the Rift. Steam from the hot springs rose around us. The thundering steps of giants behind us became louder. Oh what luck we have waking up in the middle of a giant's camp. How we ended up in the middle of the Rift is still a mystery. The mountain we climbed was no where near here. We were both weak from being frozen. Which was to be expected but we were a lot weaker than I thought we would be. I spun around toward the giants "Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted. The giants stumbled for a few seconds before continuing after us. My shout should throw them off their feet. How long have we been frozen?

My legs felt as if poison pumped through them. Basilio looked worse than I felt. But I had it slightly better than he did with all that metal armor he wore. I, being a mage, didn't wear armor. A club slammed to the ground at our feet sending us crashing to the ground. I skidded across the cracked dirt. My whole body ached. "Rhew! Get up!" Basilio pulled me to my feet and pulled me along. This was the worst place to be attacked by giants. There was no where to hide.

A second club caught Basilio in his ribs. He flew a few feet and landed on the ground with a thud. My heart sank. How could he survive that. I was too tired to run anymore but I kept running. I turned towards the broken body of Basilio determined to get to him. I don't know if it would help but I was going to try some restoration magic on him. I spun toward the giants to shout at them. "Fu-" A club connected to my head.

A groan slipped past my lips. I slowly pushed myself to my knees with trembling arms. There was a pool of blood where I had laid. I pressed my hand gingerly against my head. The side of my face and my hair was caked in blood. How did I survive? Wait. What did I survive? I was puzzled. I couldn't remember what happened. I tried to think. I couldn't remember anything! My name. My name is. My name is Rhew. Rhew is my name. Ok. At least I remember my name.

A few feet in front of me was a man n a soldiers uniform unconscious. Basilio. The name popped into my head. That must be his name. But who was he? I couldn't remember yet I felt we were friendly. Is he even alive? I stood up causing a rush of pain to my head. My hand went to my temple. The touch made me wince. I slowly made my way to Basilio and kneeled next to him. His chest slowly rose and fell. Relief washed over me. Oh, he's alive! But hurt. So hurt. How could I help him? We had no items.

Magic? I. I could use magic. Yes. That is why I don't have any weapons. Thinking too hard made my head throb more but I was determined to help him. Soon a ball of light energy floated just above my palm. Please let this help. "Stop what you are doing this instant!" A deep voice behind me called out. I was concentrating so much on my magic I didn't even hear the horse carriages show up. In fact, I was surrounded by soldiers that were wearing similar armor to Basilio.

"He's injured badly. Can you help him please?" I asked. The way they were watching me was unnerving. They were looking at me like I was a killer. Am I a killer?

The man that acted as the captain unsheathed his sword and took a few steps closer to me. "Step away from him or you will regret it." the other soldiers drew their weapons as well although a couple of them seemed uneasy at this. I was surrounded and I didn't understand what was happening.

"ok. Ok." I replied with a shaky voice as I stood up and took a couple of steps back. A couple of the soldiers grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to my knees. They began to bind my arms together. "Wait! What are you doing?" I cried out.

"You're under arrest for attempting the murder of an imperial soldier. You will be sent to Helgen with the others."

"Helgen? What?" I struggled to get out of their grip but I felt so weak. "I didn't do anything wrong!" I cried.

"If you don't calm down I will force you to." the captain exclaimed. I heard his words but I couldn't calm down. I struggled to be free from their grips. I cried that I was innocent. A blunt object connected with the back of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEGENDS DON'T BURN DOWN VILLAGES**

I was jolted awake. I slowly sat up and adjusted myself. This seat was so uncomfortable. Every bump and stone we went over made the carriage shift and bounce. "You're finally awake." A voice in front of me said. I blunk my eyes a few times to focus them. A blond man in a blue uniform sat in front of me. Another man a larger dark haired man with a scar running across his face sat next to the blond man. Bad vibes seemed to iminate from this man. "Jarl Ulfric must really think something of you to let you sleep on him like you did."

Sleep on him? Jarl Ulfric? I was leaning over when I woke. Was I leaning on him? I looked over at the man sitting next to me. He was hunched over. His arms also bound but for some reason his mouth was gagged as well. He turned slightly and watched me for a moment with intense eyes. "I-I'm sorry." I stammered. After a moment Jarl Ulfric went back to watching the wooden floor.

"What's your name, little elf?" the blond asked. "I'm Ralof. The scary looking one next to me is Soldin. He's harmless though." I looked at Soldin. He kissed towards me and laughed. i didn't like him.

"I'm Rhew." I murmured. "I don't know why I'm here."

"Rhew." Ralof tested her name. "Cute name for a little elf." He said with a small smile.

"You have that horrible head wound. I'm sure that has something to do with why you're here." Soldin commented. I brought my bound hands to my injured head. Just thinking about it made it throb. Fresh blood. My wound has not closed yet. Getting knocked in the head multiple times can't be good.

"I don't remember how I got this." The three men stared at me. "I don't remember anything but my name and the man's name I was with." I shook my head.

Soldin seemed to get too excited about this. "You have what do you call it! That head thing."

"Amnesia." Ralof finished for him.

"Yes, I guess that is what I have." I said watching the floor. We passed through the city gates. I could feel the eyes of the villagers staring at us. If only I could remember what happened to me. Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation.

"That damned Tullius with the Thalmor!" Ralof exclaimed. "I should have known they had something to do with this!" I glanced up and saw a group of people on horseback. One was in the same uniform Basilio was wearing. The others were elves in a black garb. The Thalmor?

The carriages came to a stop in the city center. The only thing in the center being a chopping block. A female captain began to scream for everyone to get out of the carriages. The soldiers began to call off the names of the prisoners until I was the only one left in the group. "Who are you?" the soldier asked me.

"Rhew."

"Captain, she's not on the list." he said unsure of what to do. Maybe just maybe this will be my way out.

"Who cares! She goes with the others!" She yelled. My heart sunk. I was going to die.

"I'm sorry. We'll send your remains back to…" He thought for a moment. "um, to Valenwood." The captain pushed me towards the other prisoners. I tried to keep a blank face while the last rites were given but I felt tears slip down my cheeks.

"Oh for the love of Talos! Let's get this over with!" One of the prisoners yelled pushing his way towards the chopping block. As he laid his head on the block he cried out "My ancestors are smiling at me. Can you say the same?" The axe came down and his head fell into a basket next to the chopping block.

"Next! You, wood elf!" the captain screamed as she pushed the headless body aside. Was she talking about me? Am I a wood elf? I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "You! Elf! You're the only one here! Now!" I slowly made my way to the chopping block. My extremities were going numb. My heart pounded so hard I could feel it in my throat. I was pushed down onto the headless body. My head was slammed into the chopping block. All composure I had left at that moment.

"Be strong, little elf." I heard Ralof call to me.

The axe raised above the executioners head. "Auri-El No!" I screamed.

"Dragon!" Someone yelled as a dragon landed on the tower overlooking the center creating the ground to shake. The executioner lost his balance falling over. The dragon shouted. The clear skies was quickly covered by clouds and fire fell from the sky.

"Rhew! Get up! Now's our chance!" Ralof yelled. I stumbled to my feet and ran after Ralof. Fire rained from the sky. The dragon flew around shouting fire at the chaos. We dodged the raining fire and rain into a nearby tower where other prisoners were hiding. Jarl Ulfric and Soldin were among the group. "It's a dragon! I thought they were only legends!" Ralof exclaimed.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Jarl Ulfric said in his deep matter-of-fact voice. The tower shook from an explosion. "We need to move now!" Ulfric yelled.

"Come on, little elf, let's go!" I ran up the tower with Ralof and Soldin behind me. The wall exploded at the top of the stairs in front of me sending me flying back into Ralof. "You're ok!" He said helping me get my balance. We ran to the first landing. The rest of the tower was inaccessible now.

"What do we do now?" Soldin yelled over the fire rain and dragon shouts.

Ralof pointed out the giant hole. "We can jump into the next building from here! Rhew, you go first! We'll follow with the injured."

I looked out the hole at the long gap between the tower and the building. "I can't make that!"

Soldin picked me up like a doll, "Sure you can! I'll help you."

"Wait! At least cut these ropes first!" But it was too late. I was flying through the air towards the building. Some how I managed to land on my feet taking a few stumbling steps at my landing. Ok. How do I get out of here? I hopped down from a hole in the floor and ran out the building. The soldier from earlier was ushering civilians to safety from the dragon.

"You're still alive prisoner? Stay with me if you want to stay that way!" he yelled towards me. "Get down!" The dragon landed in front of us.

"Yol Toor Shul!" the dragon shouted fire. Those words sounded so familiar but thinking about it made my head hurt.

"Elf, run!" the soldier snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran after him as we made our way through the smoldering ruins of the city. "Get back!" He yelled as the dragon landed on the wall above us.

"Yol Toor Shul!" It yelled. There it is again. I know that word but how?

"Come on! Let's go!" We ran through another center where soldiers tried unsuccessfully to shoot down the dragon with arrows. Ralof and Soldin came running from another direction towards the same building. "Ralof you traitor!" the soldier yelled.

"You are the traitor, Hadvar!" Ralof yelled back, "Come on, little elf! We're getting out of here!" Before I could decide what I wanted to do Soldin had grabbed the back of my tunic and dragged me after them. I couldn't help but believe that soldier was not a bad person.

"Please survive this, Hadvar!" I yelled to him as I was pulled into the building.

****Inside was eerily quiet compared to outside. The building would tremble occasionally but there was no other sound. We ran to a small opening where a man in a blue uniform lay dead. Ralof kneeled down next to him. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde." He said quietly. He stood up and walked up to me. "Here let me cut those ropes. Sorry we didn't earlier." He said as he cut the ropes binding my arms. I rubbed my aching wrists once they were freed. "You need better protection than those rags you're wearing. You must have had a rough life before the Imperials caught you. Why don't you take his armor. Don't worry. I'll turn so you can get dressed."

"I won't" Soldin said with that creepy look in his eyes. Ralof pulled Soldin across the room with him and forced him to stare at the wall.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the dead man as I pulled his armor off of him. I quickly changed keeping my eyes on Soldin. I did not trust him even with Ralof keeping his eyes on him. The armor was huge on my small frame. I felt like a little child in the armor. "Ok. I'm dressed." I called out.

Ralof laughed when he saw me, "I'm sorry. It's cute really but maybe we should find something that fits you better later." He said with a chuckle.

"Something that fits you real good." Soldin said nudging me in my side.

I looked at him with disgust, "You're a pig,"

"I'm a Nord but close enough." He said winking.

Ralof placed a hand on Soldin's shoulder, "Ok, ok. Let's find a way out of here. Do you have a weapon, little elf?" I told him I use magic. I really hope I use magic. "Magic, huh? You elves and your magic. Alright let's get going."

We followed the twisting halls of the building that seemed to lead us deeper underground. Could we really find a way out of here? "Shor's bones! It's a torture room! Those damned Imperials!" There were bodies in swinging cages like they were animals. What did these men do to deserve this kind of treatment?

"Prisoners are trying to escape!" An Imperial soldier yelled. Two soldiers came rushing at us. Ralof took out an axe while Soldin started swinging with a mace. They skirmished for awhile. I need to help them! I concentrated on some magic. What do I even know? Frost? Why frost? Ok. I felt my hand chill as a faint blue light glew above it. I shot a spray of frost at the soldiers accidently hitting Ralof and Soldin as well.

"Hey! Careful with that!" Soldin yelled. He bashed one of the soldiers with the mace. Ralof cut the other one down. I guess I wasn't much help.

"Magic?" Ralof asked skeptically.

I shrunk into myself, "I feel like that's what I used but-"

"Amnesia. Yes?" Ralof looked around the room and grabbed a shield that was hanging on the wall. "How about you hide behind this and we will protect you, ok?" I didn't like the idea of being protected like some delicate flower but I nodded in agreement. We continued further into the building. We entered a room that seemed to be connected to a cave. "This has to be a way out." Ralof explained. As we entered the cave more Imperial soldiers attacked us. "Rhew, stay back! Let us handle this!" Ralof yelled as he ran at the closest soldier. Soldin bashed a second soldier in the head. He crumpled to the floor. Dead I'm sure.

"You're dead, elf!" A soldier got through Ralof and Soldin and swung his sword at me. I hid behind my shield as it hit. The force made me stumble. I fell to the ground dropping the shield. The soldier raised his sword. There was a crazed look in his eyes. Oh, gods what do I do! "Yol toor shul!" I screamed. The soldier burst into flames. Dropping his sword he screamed as he ran. Falling to the floor he rolled around trying to stop the flames. But they would not go out. After what seemed like agonizing minutes he stopped moving altogether.

Did I do that? Was that me? I thought in horror. Ralof ran up to me and pulled me to my feet. He handed me the shield. "Maybe you are a mage." He commented. Soldin watched in silence. The way he looked at me seemed different than before. Intrigued almost. Why did I yell what the dragon had yelled? Was that what made the man burst into flames?

We continued deeper into the cave following a spring. after a few minutes Ralof grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "Hold up. It's a bear!" He whispered. "I'd rather not tangle with her. Let's sneak by." Soldin snickered. "If you want to fight her, Soldin, go right ahead. We will wait here for you."

"Nah, I'll let her live today." Soldin whispered. Ralof exchanged looks with me. Soldin acted big but was he really as strong and confident as he pretended to be? We slowly crept by the sleeping bear and made our way towards daylight. We ran the rest of the way through the cave excited to finally be free of the chaos. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. We watched the dragon fly over the mountain and disappear.

An image of a dragon attacking me from a mountain flooded my mind. Freezing. Running. A club to my head. My head began to throb. I tried to ignore it. Were these images of things that happened to me before my amnesia?

"I can't believe we survived that. Let's hope others have too. But we need to keep moving. Who knows when the Imperials will show up." Ralof said. We started following the cobblestone path down the mountain side. I couldn't believe I was alive after everything that had happened. I started laughing at the luck. My laughter soon changed to sobs. Sobs I couldn't stop. I collapsed and cried in my hands. I tried to stop but I couldn't. As I sobbed my body grew hot. My vision started to blur. What was happening to me? I couldn't think straight. I felt as if I was about to pass out. Ralof and Soldin stopped and watched me for a moment. Ralof kneeled next to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, little elf, we're safe now." I looked up at him with what little vision I had when I was able to control my sobs but his concerned face made me cry more.

Soldin sighed with exhaustion. "Let's just leave her. We're exposed on this road."

"I'm not leaving her after all we went through." Ralof stated. "I think she's in shock. Who can blame her?" Ralof picked me up and continued down the road. After a few minutes we entered a small town next to the river. "This is Riverwood where I grew up. I'm sure my sister, Gerdur can help you." He told me. I nodded but I couldn't concentrate on his words.

Another Nord stopped Soldin as we started across the bridge towards a lumbermill. "Hey, could you help me with something?"

"Sure! Anything for a brother Nord! What's your name?" Soldin asked.

"Sven….."

Ralof rolled his eyes. "Soldin always does little things for people to make him look better than he actually is." As we rounded the corner of the lumbermill an older blond woman came running up to us.

"Ralof! What are you doing here!" She exclaimed. She took a look at me. "The poor girl! She's in shock! What happened to you?" As Ralof explained what we went through he sat me down on a tree stump. I laid my head on my knees and stared at the grass. I was shaking uncontrollably. My face felt like it was on fire. I tried to calm down but I just couldn't. "No wonder she's in shock! After everything you've been through."

"What can we do though to help her?" Ralof asked.

"Maybe my employee can help her. He's a wood elf as well." Gerdur said. I glanced up from my knees. Another wood elf? But calling myself a wood elf seemed weird. Wrong even. Across the lumber mill was a man leaning on the fence watching the river. Gerdur started to call him but stopped when another woman stormed up to him. We couldn't hear what she was saying but was indeed mad. She slapped him and stormed off before he could even say anything. "I wonder what in Talos happened between them?" Gerdur said more to herself. "I feel bad now but we need his help. Faendal! Could you come over for a moment." He jogged over to us and asked what was needed. "There's a female wood elf in shock from everything she's been through. I didn't know if there was anything you could do for her. I'm sorry for asking this after what happened."

"Another Bosmer?" He sounded excited. He kneeled in front of me and looked into my eyes. What a handsome man. I could tell he was older from his long silver hair and aged face but his eyes were filled with a gentle nature. "Wood elf?" He seemed skeptical too. He placed his fingers gingerly on my temples reminding me of my injury on my left temple. All the worries in my head seemed to melt away. The world had a gentle glow of a setting sun. Faendal smiled "Do you feel better now?" He asked.

I nodded "Thank you."

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

"Rhew."

He smiled "You're not a wood elf, Rhew."

"I know," I chuckled.

"I didn't know you knew illusion magic, Faendal." Gerdur exclaimed.

He stood up but didn't leave my side. "I know a couple. They've saved my life more than once."

"We need to warn Whiterun of the dragon attack. but I cannot go. It is too dangerous for me to travel." Ralof explained.

"I'll go." I said. Everyone looked at me with surprise. "It's the least I could do. Besides I just feel like this is something to do with me."

"Are you sure you have amnesia? And not just "forgetting" to tell us something important." Ralof asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know why I feel this way. But I will go."

"I think it's the calming spell that's making her think this way. Maybe it's best if she gets some rest." Faendal suggested. I tried to stand up but my legs wobbled and I fell to the tree stump. "That is definitely the calming spell. I'll help you. You can use my cabin for tonight."

I agreed although I don't think I would have if I wasn't under the spell. He helped me to his cabin and into the bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHADOWS ABOVE RIVERWOOD**

I awoke in a cold sweat. Jolted awake as if lightning had struck me. Where was I? I felt I had slept for centuries. Not even a dream pierced my sleep last night. I was in a small one room cabin. Cozy. A fire crackled in the middle of the wall. Books covered the two cupboards in the cabin. One table was littered with bows, arrows, and pelts. The other with food and ale. There was a bowl with a bloody rag in it on the small table next to the bed I sat in. My hand instinctively went to my temple. No more blood, dried or wet. Was this the Bosmer's cabin?

He…. he put a calming spell on me, I remembered. I went into shock. Almost being executed, a dragon attack, whatever bashed my head….. a giant? All of it had been too much for me. "You're finally awake." Faendal walked into the cabin holding clothes and a few books. His good looks weren't just the imagination of my clouded mind I realized. I hope I wasn't blushing. He placed the items on the edge of the bed. "These are a few things that I thought would be useful for you. Just a simple leather armor that should fit better than what you have now and a few spell tomes. A few of these spells have saved my life. Ralof mentioned you were a mage who had forgotten her spells."

I picked up the tomes and read the names. "Healing, flames, frost, and stoneflesh. Frost was what I tried to use yesterday." I said with a smile. "You didn't have to do this."

Faendal sat at a chair next to the bed and smiled. "I know I didn't have to."

"Why did you?" I pushed.

"That I don't know" he laughed."Maybe it was the excitement of another Bosmer being in town. Or possibly that you're not a Bosmer at all."

"What am I?" I asked.

"You really don't know your own race?" He asked. I shook my head. I just knew Bosmer didn't sound right. "How hard did you get knocked in the head?"

"You cleaned my wounds last night." I stated ignoring the question since I didn't have the answer. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He told me. "You're a Falmer. A snow elf." Yes, that sounded right to me. "They were thought to be extinct. At least…. well that's not important."

"Extinct?"

"How about some breakfast. Venison. Fresh from this morning." He walked to a pot hanging over the fire and placed a slab of meat on two plates. He added a chunk of cheese and cooked eggs. He's ignoring my question but my stomach growled and I was suddenly aware of how empty it was. I jumped out of the bed and rushed to the table stuffing a hand full of food in my mouth before sitting down. Faendal stared at me as I stuffed food into my mouth. It was so tender and tasty. I grabbed a tankard of water and washed the food down. I felt I hadn't eaten in centuries. "You… when was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"I don't remember. Sorry." I exclaimed embarrassed. I grabbed one of the spell tomes and a fork. I opened one of the books and began to eat a little more civilized. He chuckled and began eating as well. It was silent as we ate breakfast and I studied the spell tomes.

There was a loud knock at the door. Soldin barged into the cabin before Faendal could even stand up from the bench. "Hey you lover elves! Ready to go to Whiterun?"

"Lovers?" Faendal asked.

"Wait. You're going?" I asked ignoring his comment. Why is he going?

"Of course! You need a bodyguard don't you." He commented.

"She doesn't need one. I'm going." Faendal stated. He's going too? When did this happen?

"You?! Who are you?"

"Faendal."

Soldin snapped his fingers as if he realized something. "Oh! Oh Talos! I am so sorry for what happened. I was only helping. I didn't know what it was until it happened."

"Sorry for what" Faendal asked curtly.

"About that Camila chick." Soldin explained oblivious. At hearing her name Faendal's whole body tensed. "I handed her a letter. I was told it was from you. Something about how Man and Mer were never meant to be together. Blah, blah, blah." Faendal's hand was gripped around the hilt of a dagger he had at his belt. His whole body shook

"You should go." Faendal said through gritted teeth.

Soldin looked shocked. "What? As I see it I did you the favor. Not that Sven character! She's not even interested in either of you. She was leading the two of you on. She's already shown interest in me. And I'm not that great looking of a man." Soldin said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Faendal said.

Soldin shrugged. "I don't see what's so great about this woman. Does she have mead flavored tits?"

Faendal slammed the dagger into the table. It pierced into the wood panel almost to the hilt. "Get out!" He yelled.

"Whoa. ok. Settle down, elf boy. I'll wait for you at the Sleeping Giant Inn. Do not leave without me, little elf." Soldin said halfway out the door. He left closing the door. I did not like that he called me Little Elf. It was only enduring when Ralof said it. Funny since I only met him yesterday.

Faendal was still shaking. I didn't know what to say. There wasn't really anything to say. I placed my hand on his shaking shoulder hoping it might sooth him. He tensed up for a moment but finally relaxed. We sat in silence as he calmed. "I guess what she said to me at the trader this morning makes sense now." He stated finally. "About how quickly I moved on with an elf girl in town." I took my hand off his shoulder and began poking at the venison with my fork. I was no longer hungry. What does one say to a statement like that? Nothing. You say nothing. He stared at the dagger and began to chuckle. "I'm not sure I can pull that back out."

"Will you be ok?" I finally asked.

"What? Me? Yeah, I have a sword somewhere in here. Probably better to have on me than a dagger." He said avoiding what my question really meant. He left the table and started gathering supplies: food, water, a couple of bed rolls, and potions. I wasn't sure if he was doing this because we needed to head out or if he was just doing it to occupy his mind. He strapped on a set of steel armor, threw a quiver of arrows and his bow across his shoulder, sheathed a sword at his belt, and threw the knapsack over his other shoulder. "Ok. I'll wait outside for you to get dressed. Just come out when you're ready." He said with a smile. His smile couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes. I nodded and he headed out the door.

I quickly changed into the leather armor Faendal bought me. It was still a little big but at least I didn't feel like a toddler in her father's clothes. I grabbed the spell tomes and left the cabin. "Faendal, could you place these in the knapsack?" I asked.

"What do you want me to carry?" I handed him the books and he placed them in his pack. "Ready to go?" I nodded. "Do you really want that brute to go with us?" Faendal asked as we walked through the small town. I was still unsure when this trip became a "we" and not just me.

"Not really but I have a feeling we don't have much choice. He was at Helgen too. It's best if both of us told the Jarl what happened."

Soldin jumped up from a chair on the porch of the inn and ran to us as we walked by. "Ready to go I see." He exclaimed as he placed his arms around us. Faendal pushed his arm off and moved around the two of us so I was in the middle. The faster we get to Whiterun the better. For both their sakes. We had barely left the town when Soldin stopped us. "We're going to do a little detour. Help out a couple of people get their family heirloom or whatever it is back from the bandits."

"How about you do it and we'll continue to Whiterun." Faendal suggested.

"Ah, well, you see I need your archery skills and her mage skills to keep those bandits from overpowering me. Also the gold I'll get from this will help out. And of course, I'll give you a portion of it." He explained trying to convince us. "I'm guessing you don't have much gold."

Faendal grimaced. For the first time I wondered how much the armor and tomes he brought me cost. Not cheap I assumed. "Ok. Only to get the heirloom." Faendal agreed, "And maybe to see if there's some gold in the ruins."

"That's the spirit!" Soldin exclaimed clapping Faendal on the back. I watched as Faendal used stoneflesh and take out his bow and an arrow. I followed using stoneflesh as well. I was intrigued by Faendal's decision. Not just getting the heirloom back but also wanting to explore the ruins. There was more to this "simple" mill worker/hunter than met the eyes.

We followed Soldin up the mountain path as it winded further and further into the snowy peak. Soldin pulled out his mace when a fort tower came into view. "When you see a bandit I want you to hit him with an arrow." Soldin told Faendal. Faendal pulled back the string on his bow half way in preparation of the battle. "You will back us up, little elf." We quietly but quickly made our way closer to the base of the tower. One lone guard stood outside. An arrow whizzed by my head. It hit the bandit in the chest. Three other bandits ran out of the tower from the scream of the bandit. "Let's go!" Soldin yelled as he ran for the bandits.

He swung the mace down connecting to a shield the bandit was holding. They struggled with each other when an arrow hit the bandit in his shoulder giving Soldin the opportunity he needed to finish the bandit. "Dammit! My aiming was off!" Faendal cursed. Another arrow flew to the top of the tower where another bandit rained arrows around us. One slipped past Soldin and attacked Faendal. He dropped his bow and unsheathed the sword. His sword connected with the other's but the other man seemed stronger pushing Faendal down towards the ground. With his other hand Faendal took out a dagger hidden in his boot and stabbed the man in the side where he was exposed. A second dagger? The one he slammed into the table was never removed.

"Rhew! Back up now!" Soldin yelled. I ran to where Soldin was having trouble with a big brute of a man and sprayed frost at him. The frost slowed him down enough for Soldin to have the quicker swing. The last bandit, the archer at the top of the tower, was left. Soldin charged into the tower after him.

"Rhew! Watch out!" Faendal pushed me aside and reflected an arrow with his sword. What reflexes!

"How-" I started as he helped me up.

"Into the tower." He interrupted pulling me into the tower away from the archer's view. I ran up the stairs but by the time I reached Soldin he had finished the archer.

He was already searching for the heirloom. "It's not here." He muttered. I asked what the heirloom looked like. "Some kind of claw." After we searched the whole tower with no luck (except for the few coins Faendal pocketed) we continued higher into the mountains. "Looks like you'll get to explore the ruins, wood elf." Soldin said. Faendal didn't reply.

More bandits at the ruins fell as fast as the ones at the tower. I almost felt sorry for them if they wouldn't attack us. Faendal just shook his head "They don't practice their skills. That's why they don't stand a chance." He pointed out.

"It's not here!" Soldin sighed frustrated. We made our way inside the dank ruins where two more bandits sat next to a blazing fire. They fell at Faendal's arrows before they had a chance to defend themselves. "Safer than rushing into a fight." Faendal said. We followed the twisting corridors of the ruins. The further we traveled the more spider webs appeared until there were so many we had to cut through them.

"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!" A voice called out as we cut through the webs. We entered a room covered in webs and spider egg sacs. "Watch out! Here she comes!" The voice called out. Above a giant spider slowly made her way down to the floor.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed.

"Don't just gape at it! Attack!" Soldin yelled. I shot fire at it as it made it's way to the floor. Faendal shot arrows. Our attacks didn't seem to phase it. "Keep hitting it!" Faendal shouted. I tried to keep the flames at her but my head started to feel woozy. I couldn't concentrate on the spell that long. I fell to the floor as my head went light. Faendal and Soldin finished off the weakened spider once she was on the floor. Faendal kneeled next to me and helped me to my feet. "I had a feeling this might happen." He said, "You concentrated too much on your magic. I bought a few potions to help you." He dug through the sack and handed me a blue bottle. The light headedness went away as soon as the liquid in the bottle hit my lips. How much did he buy just for me? I wondered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Just a potion to help concentrate on magic spells."

"Just lovely! If you're done standing around cut me down!" the voice called out. A dark man…. no, a dark mer was strung up in the web of the giant spider. He struggled but couldn't move.

Soldin lend on the stone wall next to him. "Looks like we got here in time. Where's the claw?"

"Claw? Oh yes! I have it and can tell you how to use it. You have to cut me down first though." The dark elf said. Soldin shrugged and asked Faendal to cut him down. Once the elf dropped to the floor he shot up to his feet and sprinted off further into the ruins. "Ha ha! What idiots! You think I'd share the claw with you?" He called back to us. Soldin cursed and ran after the elf.

I stopped Faendal from following the two. "How do you know how to do all of this?" I asked him. The hidden dagger? The concentration to hit the right person in the midst of battle? The sword skills? He didn't seem to have a qualm about killing another person.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do before you were at Riverwood?" I asked.

He smiled "I was just your humble hunter." I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't. We left the spider's lair and caught up with Soldin who was standing over the body of the dark elf reading a journal.

"Took you two long enough. Not long enough to really do anything interesting though." He said with a wink. "Let's find out what this poor sod was going to do with the claw."

"But the dragon-" I started

"We're this far in. Let's keep going." Faendal interrupted with a shrug.

We weaved through the dank halls of the ruins deeper into the mountain. bodies of long dead Nords laid in holes carved into the mountain. I felt uneasy and secretly wished Faendal had decided for us to leave. A rough hand pulled me from where I was about to step. "Watch where you step. There's traps everywhere in ruins like these." Faendal explained. I looked down at where I was about to step and saw a stone that was slightly different from the rest. Faendal took a large stone and threw it at the stone. An iron grate with spikes swung with such aggression it slammed into the wall with a loud thud. It made me jump.

"Looks like we have a seasoned explorer with us, little elf. I was not expecting that." Soldin commented as he walked around the iron grate. I gingerly stepped around the grate and followed after Soldin. Faendal was not far behind me. We entered a large room but we were not the only ones moving in the room. Ugly half decayed humans ran at us with weapons drawn.

"What are those things?!" I cried in fear.

"Draugrs! This is what I needed a mage for. Use your fire, girl." Soldin stated. Soldin ran at the closest draugr while Faendal began shooting arrows. I pushed back my fear and ran after Soldin throwing fire at which ever draugr he was attacking trying my best not to hit him as well. The draugrs went down faster than I thought. We were soon alone in the large room. "Good job, little elf." Soldin exclaimed ruffing up my hair as he walked by continuing through the room. Faendal stopped next to me and watched Soldin walk away. After a few silent moments he continued after Soldin. I had hoped the tension from the cabin would leave because of this adventure but I could see it was still there.

Soon we were in a long empty corridor with a door with a weird contraption on it at the end. "Is this what the claw is for?" I asked. Soldin nodded and began spinning the large circles in the door. After a few spins he pushed the claw into the middle and twisted it like a key. The door began to spin and slowly opened. We walked through the door into a cavern. It was beautiful. Waterfalls fell around the platform where it looked someone very important was laid to rest.

"Wow" Faendal breathed. "There has to be treasure here." He said as we walked to the platform. Behind the coffin was a wall with a language I could not read carved into it. The closer we got the brighter one of the words glew. It was as if the word was calling to me. It felt so familiar to me.

"The word is glowing!" I exclaimed. Both Faendal and Soldin looked at me funny. "No? No one else sees it?"

"Be careful. Who knows what will happen if you get near that wall." Faendal warned. I could not help but walk up to the wall. The word glew so brightly and seemed to beat like a heart. I felt a power rush into me. Power and knowledge. Force. The word entered my head. I suddenly was not in the cavern but in a village. A burning village. People ran trying to escape the carnage. Not just people. Elves. Snow elves. Nords struck down the scared elves.

"Rhew!" I looked up. Faendal was in front of me. His hands on my shoulders. I had fallen to my knees. I touched my cheeks. They were wet. Was I crying? "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and accepted his hand as I stood up.

"This wall" Soldin said intrigued. The coffin behind him began to stir. The draugr pulled his way out of it.

"Draugr!" I yelled.

"No, no, no. This looks like the dragon language." Soldin replied. Faendal shot an arrow over Soldin's head at the draugr. I shot fire towards it. "Whoa! What are you two doing!" He shouted. He finally turned in time to counter the draugr's sword with his shield. "Better warning next time!" He yelled pushing the draugr away. He swung his mace connecting it to the draugr's arm. It dropped it's sword. Faendal shot another arrow hitting the draugr's other shoulder. "Gods….. dammit!" He yelled in frustration. I blasted fire hitting the thing in it's chest. It fell. Finally not moving.

"We make a good team." Soldin commented once the draugr fell. "Who knew! Me! Teaming up with wood elves." He said laughing.

"I'm not a wood elf." I corrected him. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Falmer."

"Falmer! Those deformed eyeless….." Soldin's voice trailed when he saw Faendal frantically shaking his arms and head no. He cleared his throat. "I thought the snow elves were extinct. You must be very lucky or unlucky. Guess it depends on how you look at it." He supposed. There was an uncomfortable silence. Soldin looked inside the coffin. "What's this? Some stone? Looks like a map." He picked up the stone. "Egh, waste of space in my opinion."

"I'll take it." I said.

"Why? It's just a stone."

"It's more than just a stone. Looks important. I'll take it" I repeated. Soldin shrugged and

handed me the stone which was promptly taken from my hands by Faendal who placed it in his satchel.

"Anyway. I'll head back to Riverwood to give the claw back. You two continue on. I'm sure there's a way out and it's probably closer to Whiterun with how far we've gone into the cave."

"Hey!" Faendal yelled after Soldin as he ran back to the ruins.

"Don't worry, wood elf! You'll get your share!" Soldin called back to us.

We followed the stairs up the cavern into a small path. There was an altar where people left offerings. Just past the altar we found ourselves outside. Soldin was right. We were outside but where was Whiterun? We were on the cliff of the mountain in a valley. In the middle of the valley was a large lake. "Where are we?" I asked.

Faendal shook his head and laughed. "I know exactly where we are. I hunt here all the time. We're on the wrong side of Riverwood to get to Whiterun."

"So, we're going to have to go through Riverwood again?" Faendal nodded. We made our way slowly down the cliff. As we made our way through the valley back to Riverwood Faendal pointed out different areas he had taken down an animal. Always a bear it seemed. "I don't mean to brag but I once took down a bear right here that was 300 yards away. In the snow."

I chuckled. "Is it always a bear?"

He pretended to be shocked. "No! Sometimes it's a sabre cat. And once," he leaned down closer to me, "a troll." he whispered.

"A troll!" I said in disbelief.

"Of course! I have the skull in my cabin." He said matter of factly.

"You kept the skull!"

"Trophy." He puffed out his chest proudly. I couldn't help but laugh. Soon we were back in Riverwood.

"Rhew! I thought you had left long ago! And without saying goodbye to me either." Ralof walked up to us from the mill.

"I'm sorry, Ralof. Thank you for everything. You saved my life."

Ralof patted my shoulder, "Don't thank me, little elf." Soldin walked out of the Riverwood trader. Shocked to see us standing in the middle of town.

"What are you doing here? I said I'd catch up."

"We took the long way." Faendal said dryly.

Soldin laughed and handed Faendal a purse of coins. "Your share as promised. 100 coins. Should help you two get by for a little while." Soldin nodded at Ralof, "I'll see you back in Windhelm, friend."

"Of course!" Ralof replied, "Faendal take care of the little elf. She's a special one. Little elf, I hope you find something that helps get your memory back. Soldin….. behave yourself."

"Ah! Sometimes it's so hard to when a cute girl is by my side." Soldin exclaimed. He grabbed me around my waist with one of his huge arms. He dropped his arm when Faendal stared him down. "I'm kidding, wood elf." Faendal moved slightly but it was enough to put him between Soldin and me. After all of our goodbyes we left Riverwood for the second and hopefully last time for the day. I looked back at the small town as we left. A woman stood outside the door of the trader and watched us leave. Was that Camilla? When our eyes met I could feel her anger. She turned and went back into the trader. I was curious what had been between her and Faendal. Maybe I'll ask one day. It wasn't important right now. Getting to Whiterun was important. Hopefully we will get there before the dragon decides to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

We made our way down the mountain side following the road that followed the river. The road opened up into a valley. A gorgeous site it was. The city of Whiterun rose up from the distance. It sat atop a large hill in the middle of the valley. The view took my breathe away. "Is this the first time you're seeing Whiterun?" Soldin asked. I nodded. The landscape was dotted with farms. It looked so cozy. "Ah! Honeymead brewery. Delicious mead. Not as good as Black Briar but good. Occasionally a beauty might be around too. If you know what I mean." He said with a nudge. Faendal made a sound that sounded like he was suppressing a laugh. I ignored the comment.

At the farm next to the brewery was a giant rampaging through the crops. A group of people were attacking it but it looked like they needed help. I rushed to help them throwing flames at the beast. An arrow whizzed by from behind me sticking into the giant's stomach. "This isn't our fight, girl!" Soldin called to me. After the few hits the giant was down.

A woman with war paint smeared across her face walked up to me. "You fight pretty well. You'd make a good shield sister."

"Shield sister?" I asked.

"We are the companions. We are a noble group of fighters." She explained.

"Sounds like a waste of time. You should just join the Stormcloaks," Soldin commented.

"Well, no one asked you." She said hotly. She looked back at me. "If you want to join, talk to Kodlak." She and the other companions left for the city.

I looked at Faendal, who put his bow away. "I just wanted to help," I said with confusion.

He shrugged, "I guess they were impressed by your initiative action"

Soldin clapped his hand on my shoulder and pushed me towards the city gate. "They call themselves noble but I guarantee you they have ulterior motives." He said, "As I said, sounds like a waste of time. If you want to do a noble cause. Join the stormcloaks. Although that archer. I'd like to get to know her." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and shook my head. Ralof was right. He is harmless just a little off.

"I think you talk that way to seem like you get a lot of girls." Faendal commented.

Soldin raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, that Camilla girl spent the night at the inn last night if you catch my drift." He said with a sly smile.

"You bastard!" Faendal punched Soldin causing him to stumble a few paces. Soldin pulled out his mace. Faendal had his sword out. The gate guards were watching us. I jumped into the middle of them.

"Stop! Stop it." I commanded. "You! Stop antagonizing Faendal!" I said poking Soldin in the chest. "And you!" What should I say? Faendal did have justification to punch Soldin in my opinion. But the situation was escalating quickly. "Calm down." Soldin and Faendal stared at each other. I was afraid they would ignore me but finally Soldin lowered his mace.

"As I said before I did you a favor. That woman is no good." Soldin said turning away and heading for the gate. "Also, consider yourself lucky I respect this little elf." Soldin entered the city leaving us outside. Faendal sheathed his sword and rolled his shoulders.

"He respects you? The way he treats you? Treats all women?" He scoffed. I could only give him a sympathetic smile. I was surprised to hear that this giant nord with a deep scar running down the left side of his face and a blind eye respected me.

We followed after Soldin into the city, "He's only with us until we talk to the Jarl." I assured Faendal. i had a feeling that Faendal didn't quite believe me and honestly I wasn't so sure myself.

The city of Whiterun was cute. I loved the comfort that the city seemed to have. A small but bustling market made up the lower level of the city. I loved hearing the calls of the market stall owners. Faendal was excited to see another Bosmer at one of the stalls. They began discussing their different hunting styles and places they hunted. "Faendal. The jarl." I reminded him. He reluctantly followed up the stairs where a giant dead tree dominated the area. I'm sure it was beautiful at one time. A man in front of a statue was preaching quite loudly about someone called Talos. I've heard Ralof and Soldin both say this name. "Who's Talos?" I asked Faendal.

"He was some nord emperor who the Nords say became a god when he died. The Thalmor has banned them from worshipping him." He explained.

"Who are the Thalmor?" I asked.

"You're kidding!" He asked. I shook my head. "I'll explain it another time. When we have some free time."

Soldin waited for us at the top of the second flight of stairs. "Dragonsreach. The Jarl's quarters. Let's get this over with." Soldin said. He pushed the doors open to the palace. We were inside a grand a hall. Two long tables ran along each side of a long fireplace that sat in the middle of the great hall. Just beyond a man with blonde hair and beard sat on a throne underneath a dragon's skull. A dark elf ran up to us sword out "What is the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf isn't seeing any visitors."

"We were at Helgen when the dragon attacked. It was heading this way." Soldin explained. She looked over the three of us for a moment before allowing us to speak with the jarl.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt my court?" Jarl Balgruuf asked.

"We survived Helgen. It's most likely destroyed. And the dragon was headed in this direction." Soldin explained again.

"You were all at Helgen when the dragon attacked?" Jarl Balgruuf asked astonished.

Soldin made sure he knew that Faendal was not with us, "No. Only myself and the snow elf." Balgruuf's eyebrows raised at the mention of snow elf.

"Riverwood has asked for your aid, Jarl." Faendal pipped in.

"Riverwood is in trouble? Irileth, send a group to Riverwood at once!" Balgruuf commanded.

"The jarl of falkreath will think of this as a provocation-" the man standing next to the jarl started.

"Would you have the citizens of the hold defenseless?" Irileth demanded.

"Enough! I will not see my people helpless. Send guards to Riverwood at once." Balgruuf demanded. The dark elf left. "Now. You've helped my hold more than you think. There is one more thing I need to ask. Someone with your skills could help my court wizard." Balgruuf stated more to Soldin than to the two of us. He stood up and headed to a small room on the side of the great hall before we could answer. "Farengar, these people can help with your research. Good luck." He said and left.

Farengar was a weird man. He seemed preoccupied and didn't realize we were there right away. He wore robes with a hood covering most of his face. The most predominant feature of him that I could see was his mutton chops. I wasn't sure if they were intentional or if he had just forgotten to shave. "Oh! Yes, you can help me get a stone. Well, when I saw get I mean delve into a ruins where it may or may not be." He said. There was a conceited tone to his voice.

"Where is this stone? And what's important about it?" I asked.

"Ah leave the important stuff to me. The stone is in Bleak Falls Barrow. It's not too far from here."

Soldin threw up his arms in frustration. "We have to go back!"

"Wait! You mean this stone?" I asked Faendal to take the stone we had placed in his satchel and handed it to Farengar.

"The dragonstone! This is it! You're cut from a different cloth than most of the brutes Jarl Balgruuf sends me." farengar exclaimed as he took the dragonstone from Faendal.

"What about an award?" Soldin asked. Soldin didn't even want to take the stone! I thought.

"Ah, yes. A compensation. Talk to Jarl Balgruuf for that."

"Farengar!" Irileth's voice came from outside the small room. She ran in. "A dragon has been spotted! Report to Jarl Balgruuf at once! You three should come too." She said to us. We followed her up some stairs behind the throne where Balgruuf was talking to a guard.

"You're here!" Balgruuf exclaimed, "A dragon has been spotted at our watch tower. Go and kill it! You were at Helgen. Maybe you know something that can kill it." Balgruuf said with hope.

"Killing a dragon! This is more like it!" Soldin expressed. But we didn't know anything about the dragon! We ran! How can we help? It didn't make sense, I thought as Soldin ushered me out of Dragonsreach after Irileth. Faendal was always close to my side which made me feel comfort but I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. We ran after Irileth and a few guards out the city and toward the smoldering remains of the tower. We were going to attack something that could destroy a tower? That could destroy a whole keep? I felt the whole world was going mad! And Soldin looked like he was at home with this idea. Faendal seemed more unsure but there was a hint of excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"No! Get back! The dragon is still here somewhere!" A guard called out from the tower. The distinct sound of a dragon's roar echoed through the valley. "Oh, kynareth! Here it comes again!" The dragon swooped in towards the tower and shouted fire. I ran and hid behind a broken wall covering my face into my hands. I was panicking. What could I do to help? I heard the sound of stoneflesh being used. I looked up to see Faendal standing near me. Magic! My panic made me forget about my skills. I stood up and used stoneflesh as well. The dragon landed near us shaking the ground like an earthquake. Once I had my balance I ran to the side of the dragon keeping out of reach of it's giant mouth and sprayed frost at it. I felt as if nothing was happening but the dragon did seem to move more slowly so I must have been helping in some way. The tail whipped around towards me. I jumped back falling to the ground but avoiding the tail. Arrows rained down onto the beast from the dusk air. I jumped up and started spraying the frost again. I didn't know what else to do!

The dragon turned towards me. He looked right into my eyes. "Yol toor-" Oh, Auriel! This is it! I'm dead! Soldin jumped onto the dragon's head and began bashing it with his mace. The dragon tried to shake him off but Soldin clung onto anything he could somehow managing to stay on. "Back up, little elf!" He yelled at me. I ran to the dragon's side and shot fost into the dragon's eye. The dragon shook it's head but again moved more slowly. My frost must be doing that! Soldin slammed his mace into the dragon's eye. It cried out and fell for a moment.

"The dragon is weakened! Let's finish this!" Irileth called out. The guards charged at the dragon with their weapons drawn. Swords, axes, maces all stabbed and beat the dragon. I continued to spray the frost until my head began to feel light. "Dovahkiin no!" The dragon cried out as he fell at last.

"The dragon! It's dead!" The guards cheered. But something started to happen. The dragon began to glow as if it were on fire. The glowing fire felt as if it was rushing into me. I felt the power and the knowledge of the dragon entering my body. It scared me and yet seemed so familiar. Once the glowing disappeared only the bones of the dragon remained. Soldin towered over me. Was he there the whole time? He winked at me when I looked up at him.

"FUS!" He shouted. A force pushed the dragon bones further away from us.

"By the gods! The dragonborn!" The guards surrounded Soldin looking at him in a new light. As if he was a god himself. Dragonborn? The guards described to us Irileth, Faendal and I what the dragonborn was since we weren't nords.

"Dragonborn." I tasted the word. It seemed so familiar but I didn't know why.

"Dragonborn or not. Here is a dead dragon. We need to let the Jarl know about it." Irileth claimed. "You should go since you're something special to the Nords." She said to Soldin.

He shrugged and patted me on the back. "Ready to go see the Jarl, little elf?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I - I need to rest my head for a little while. I just want to get some fresh air out here for a while."

He patted my head and started towards Whiterun. "I'll wait for you at the Bannered Mare then. Don't forget!" He said as he walked away.

Faendal stood next to me. We watched Soldin disappear into the darkness. "Where do you want to go?" He asked gently. I didn't know where I wanted to go. I just needed some time to think without being around a group of people. Too much had happened in the last few days. I haven't been able to just stop for a moment. I started walking towards Whiterun but I kept off the path walking through the valley below the city. Faendal followed close behind. He didn't interrupt the silence which I was thankful for but then… I'm sure he had a lot on his mind too. I bet he didn't plan on leaving Riverwood or what happened between him and Camila. He must have cared a lot for her.

There was a small stream that flowed away from the city. I followed it towards the city stopping at a small pond near the wall. I leaned over the water and watched the reflections of the moon and northern lights. It was beautiful. A dragonborn absorbs the souls of dragons. Everyone thought Soldin was the dragonborn. But what had that feeling been earlier? And his winking? He knew something. Knew more than he let us thought. He did always seem intrigued by my actions. The shouting in the Helgen keep that seemed to make the soldier burst into flames. The glowing words inside the barrow. He also seemed to know what the dragon written language was. Was this why he wanted to travel with me?

What had he shouted at the tower? Fus? That was what was written on the wall. Did he know how to shout before? Did I have the power to shout? Was what I did before in Helgen shouting? Could I shout before I lost my memories? I was so confused. So many unanswered questions and no way that I knew of to have them answered. I glanced at Faendal. He had his back to me. Must be deep in thought as well. I looked back at the water, "Fus." I said lightly. The water rippled. On the other side of the small pond dust flew into the air. Did I do that? I thought excitedly. I stood up and stretched. "Are you ready to go back into the city? Sleep sounds great. And food too!" We hadn't eaten anything since the breakfast he made that morning.

Faendal turned and smiled "Sure, let's go" No matter how kind, gentle or genuine his smile was it couldn't hide the sadness that always seemed to be behind his eyes.

We walked up the path to the city when the ground began to quake. Dragon?! "Dovahkiin!"

The quake ended and the shout dissipated. Everyone around seemed on edge. We watched the skies waiting for what we thought was a dragon but none came. The guards sheathed their weapons after a minute and continued their patrols. "I don't think it was anything." Faendal said uncertain. I relaxed as much as I could which wasn't much since we had battled a dragon just moments ago. We continued up the stone path to the city gate passing by a few guards as they made their rounds. "No lollygagging!" One of the gardes stated as we passed.

we entered the city. The streets were quiet. Everyone was either in their house or at the tavern. Only a few stragglers, guards, and the street beggar walked the streets. Ahead dominating the market was a large wooden building. the lanterns around it gave it a welcoming glow. a sign above the door said "The Bannered Mare" with a horse bucking underneath the words. Faendal and I entered the tavern and was greeted by the owner behind a counter. "Welcome! Pull up a chair! We just added logs to the fire so it's nice and warm."

The tavern was crowded. People were drinking from tankards and dancing to the music of a bard. The tavern was dominated by a large firepit in the middle of the room. Two large benches sat on the sides of the pit. A couple of small tables and chairs sat around the other sides of the pit. Chairs and tables dotted the rest of the tavern. Most of the seats were occupied. We found an empty small table next to the fire. Faendal took in a deep breath when we sat. whether it was to smell the delicious aromas of food and mead or from exhaustion, i wasn't sure. Without Soldin around I was aware for the first time just how quiet of a companion Faendal was. "Can I get you something to drink or eat?" A pretty dark skinned woman asked as she approached us.

Faendal's mood perked up at the sound of food. "Mead and venison."

The woman glanced at me, "Oh, um the same but also something green?"

"We have the best grilled leeks in town." she exclaimed with a smile. She glanced at Faendal.

"What? Huh?" Faendal was flustered as if he had been deep in thought, "Oh, no. Not for me." She left at that leaving us in silence. He watched the fire flicker in the pit. I studied his features more closely now that we weren't running through ruins or chasing dragons. The way his long silver hair framed his face, the sharp features of his face, his ears that poked through his hair, his dark almond eyes that reflected everything he watched. He was so handsome to me. But how old was he, I wondered. How old am I? And what did he do before Riverwood? Why did he stay in Riverwood? I was pretty sure I knew the answer to the last question. I realized then that we had met only a day ago. My face went red and my heart raced.

"Are you ok? You look scared." He commented. Scared! This was the moment the pretty woman brought our food and mead. I grabbed the tankard and downed it. I didn't want him to look into my eyes and see what I was thinking. His eyes widened in surprise when i put down the empty tankard.

"I'm fine." I squeaked. a second tankard of mead was placed on the table next to me. I looked up to see the pretty woman wink at me. Did she realize what was going through my head? I must have been staring at him like a girl with a puppy crush! I picked up the second tankad and began drinking the mead. Faendal's eyebrows raised. My mind wandered to the crumpled mass of a man that i had woken up next to. Basilio. I wanted to find out who he was. A frown spread across my face.

"Feeling sick?" Faendal asked. I shook my head. "That's surprising." He mentioned with a smile.

"I want to find Basilio. He might know who I am." I said.

"Basilio?" Faendal asked with a frown. Something flashed in his eyes. Jealousy? I explained all I knew which wasn't much. "It sounds like he could be an Imperial soldier. If so they may have taken him to Solitude." Solitude. That name had a familiar ring to my ears.

"i want to go there." I nodded. My head was starting to feel woozy.

"We'll head there in the morning after you've slept off all that mead." He laughed. I joined the laughter. It was nice to relax and to see Faendal actually smile. My hand rested lightly on his.

A chair scraped across the floor. soldin plopped down at our table. "So you showed up!" He called out. My hand moved from Faendal's at Soldin's appearance. "It's time to have some mead!"

"Our share of the reward?" Faendal stressed.

"oh, yes, yes. You're reward. Not going to let that slide are you, wood elf?" Soldin took out a purse of coins and handed it to Faendal. "250 gold pieces. Should get you through a few nights with a warm meal." Full tankards replaced our empties ones on the table. Soldin picked one up and took a large swig from it. I picked one up but the tankard left my hands before I could take a drink. Faendal placed it back onto the table.

"She's had enough for the night." Faendal stated.

"Nonsense! You haven't had enough mead until you're falling out of your seat!" Soldin retorted. That tension was back.

While I would like to have another mead I agreed with Faendal. "We do have a long day tomorrow." Soldin shrugged and grabbed the tankard for himself.

"You're not going to join those companions are you?" Soldin asked with a tint of disgust in his voice. I shook my head. "Good! Waste of time. If you want to do something noble you should join the Stormcloaks."

"stormcloaks? The blue uniforms?" I asked. Soldin nodded and explained the war to me. "It doesn't sound like my war. we're going to Solitude to look for the man I woke up next to." Soldin glanced at Faendal. But it was only a second.

"You're going to the headquarters of the army that tried to chop your head off?" Soldin asked. I nodded. "You're either brave or stupid. But it looks like our companionship ends here. Shame. I was hoping to get to know you a lot better." Soldin began to laugh. We enjoyed the singing and merriment of the night until Soldin bade us farewell. "Next time we meet I hope we're on the same side of the battlefield.

Faendal helped me to the room. I had trouble walking and stumbled into the room. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. "You are a lot worse than I thought you would be." He said.

"I snuck a third tankard." I confided in him. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked into his eyes and wanted to taste his lips. But I was so tired. I slumped onto his chest and felt him chuckle. He helped me to the bed where I curled up to sleep off the mead.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPERIALS AND BARDS**

I awoke with a throbbing head. One too many tankards. I should have listened to Faendal and not taken that last tankard of mead. My eyes shot open. Oh, Auriel! Faendal! I tried to kiss him. After only knowing him for a day. I was so embarrassed! Faendal laid in the bed next to me. His hands behind his head. He was gazing at the ceiling. His eyes glanced towards me. He must have heard me stir. "Good morning, I bet you don't feel the greatest!" He said cheerfully. I buried my head into my pillow. He laughed.

"About last night….." I trailed off as I looked back at him.

He gave me an inquisitive look "What about last night?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked more than said.

Faendal studied me for a moment before he fell into laughter. "Sorry? Nothing happened last night." I instantly felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. The disappointment must have shown on my face. Faendal brushed my hair behind my ear and left his hand on my cheek. We locked eyes and watched each other. My heart beat so fast I was afraid it might burst through my chest. His hair was in his face. I wanted to brush it like he had mine but I couldn't move. After a long minute he sighed. His hand left my cheek and he pushed himself off the bed. He began strapping his armor on.

I frowned. I knew why nothing would come between us. It was too soon since he learned that Camilla had believed the fake letter that he had supposedly written. That she seemingly (if you could believe Soldin) never really cared for him the way he did for her. How that must feel. Their actual relationship was still unknown to me and I may never know. But I could see he felt conflicted. I felt bad that I was causing these conflictions. I'm not going to put him in this type of situation anymore. The idea hurt but it was for the best.

We left the Bannered Mare after we got ready and had a small breakfast, jerky and cheese. Outside the city was a small stable. A man was connecting on of his horses to a carriage when we walked up. "Hi! can we hire a carriage?" Faendal asked.

"Sure! Where would you like to go?"

"Solitude."

"Climb in back and we'll be off." The man pulled himself up into the front of the carriage. Faendal jumped into the back and helped me in. The last place I wanted to be was in a carriage. It brought back the memory of Helgen. I moved my arms around making sure they were indeed not bound. Faendal watched me and chuckled. We lurched slowly away from the city. I watched as the large Dragonsreach slowly disappeared. The man driving the cart sang a song about a man named Ragnar the Red. As the song ended I gasped and laughed at the absurdity of the song.

"Have you never heard the song before?" Faendal asked me amused at my response.

I shook my head, "No. This is the first time."

"Oh, I don't have a singing voice. You should ask the bards at the college to sing it for you." the drive called back to me.

"It's a pretty good song…. for a Nord song." Faendal added. I smiled and watched the landscape slowly pass by. The gently rolling green hills of the valley went on for miles. All sorts of animals ran by from time to time.

A farming village appeared in the distance. A cute little place. I watched the townsmen till the land as we rode by. "This is Rorikstead."

"Where ragnar the Red is from?" I asked.

"Why yes. He did ride into Whiterun from here." The driver said with a chuckle.

"That was quite a ride." I declared. We had been on the road for a couple hours now based on the sun's location. The valley descended into a second valley after the farm. The path followed the river that zig-zagged through the green hills. A gentle breeze blew across the valley. Ahead a bridge emerged. It was old. Ancient compared to the other bridges I had seen so far. a dragon's head made of stone sat atop the bridge.

"Dragons Bridge." The driver pointed out. The village on the other side of the bridge was small. Smaller than Riverwood. "We're not far from Solitude now." It really didn't take long to get to Solitude from the small village. The carriage stopped at the bottom of the hill. Towers loomed over us. "It's just up the hill." The driver explained.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. What would I do when I spoke to Basilio? What if it turned out we were together? What would Faendal do? Maybe that's why he frowned last night when I said I wanted to see Basilio. But if anyone can tell me who I am it's him.

There was a loud crowd just inside the town. It was so crowded we had to squeeze through the bodies. They were yelling, booing. "What's happening?" I asked. I couldn't see over the mass of people. Faendal looked over to where everyone's attention was and shook his head. He pulled me through the crowd. "It's an execution." He finally stated.

My breathe caught in my throat. "I don't want to see."

"Was this Basilio a Nord?" Faendal asked.

"I don't think so." I said unsure.

"Then it's not him."

We continued further into the city not really sure where to go. "Have you ever been here before?" I asked him.

"No. I've never really left the Whiterun hold since I came to Skyrim." Faendal explained. What a surprise! I thought. He seemed so interested in exploring those ruins and was so quick to leave the village. I couldn't see him as the type of person to just settle down. Faendal stopped a guard and asked where to find the Imperial soldiers. Once we had the information we started in the direction the guard pointed us to. We followed a winding path that lead to the castle. A blacksmith worked a piece of metal to our right. The sounds of soldiers training drifted to us from the courtyard of the castle.

"What do you need?" A man in steel armor was walking up to us when we entered the courtyard. My jaw dropped. He was the captain that had me arrested! Who bashed my head in when I tried to escape! "You!" He recognized me, "You survived Helgen and had the audacity to come here! I should have you arrested again!"

"I-I didn't hurt him!" I cried out. "I only came to see how Basilio is. I want to talk to him."

The captain glared at me. "He's name is Basilio." He thought about the name. They didn't know his name? "That's too bad. He hasn't awaken yet. You're lucky he's still alive or I would arrest you right here."

"Can you tell me anything at all? Can I see him at least?"

"The only thing we know for sure is that he is an unknown soldier." Unknown!? "And if you don't stop asking questions and get out of here you will regret it. I am showing a lot of restraint to a murderer."

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell down my cheek. I ran away. Running through the streets of the city. I was soon lost. I was alone. Strangers walked around me as I studied where I was. Stone stairs lead up to buildings. The buildings in the city looked very similar to each other. I found a bench and sat. I leaned back against the stone wall and began to softly sing to myself. A song with sweet words that comforted me.

"What a lovely song." A deeper voice said from behind me. A tall middle-aged elf with tanned skin walked down the stairs next to the bench and sat next to me. He was nicely dressed with short dirty blonde hair slicked back and a beard tied into a knot. "What is this song you were singing?"

"I'm not sure. It's just something I remember but I don't know where." I replied. "I….. I have amnesia." I added.

The man thought for a moment stroking his beard with his hand. "Would you mind writing down the words of the song." He asked. I agreed. "I'm Viarmo. The headmaster of the bard's college."

The driver had told me about the bard's college. "Do you know Ragnar the Red?" I asked.

Viarmo gave a hearty laugh "Everyone knows Ragnar the Red!" He stood up. "The college is right behind us. I'll get some paper and a quill." He started to climb the stairs but stopped half way up. "Actually how about you come in. Having a table will make it much easier to write down the lyrics. Also if you want, you should join the college. You have a voice for singing." I agreed to follow him but wasn't sure about joining the college.

"Rhew!" I turned to see Faendal running up to me. "Are you ok? I thought I'd never find you." I nodded but I honestly didn't feel better. I felt lost. Talking to Viarmo helped me not think about it. I explained to Faendal what we were doing. We followed Viarmo into the college so I could write down the song for him.

Viarmo and I leaned over a small table with a piece of parchment, inkwell, and a quill. Viarmo wrote out the lyrics as I sung them out for him. The main room we were in was covered in bookshelves which were also covered in books. A lecture could be heard from another area of the building. Faendal browsed through the books before finally picking one up and thumbing through it. I taught the tune to Viarmo. It was a simple tune but pretty. "This lyrical style. It's old. Ancient really. How did you learn this song?" He asked.

"Ancient?" I asked.

"She's a snow elf." Faendal chipped in from across the room.

"A snow elf!" Viarmo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why does everyone react like that when they learn about my race!?" I asked annoyed. Faendal looked uncomfortable.

"Snow elves disappeared centuries ago. Not much is known about them." Viarmo explained. "And one appears now. With amnesia at that!" He sounded way to excited about this.

"Is there anything here that could tell me more about snow elves?" I asked. I already felt lost not being able to talk to Basilio. Now there's the fact that no one knows about my race!

Viarmo shook his head. "Unfortunately we don't have any books on snow elves." I deflated in the chair. It was useless. What was there to do now? "But you could try the College of Winterhold. They have one of the largest libraries in Skyrim. I'm sure there will be something there."

"The college of Winterhold?"

"You would probably like it, Rhew. It's where mages go to get training." Faendal commented glancing up from his book.

A dim light of hope! "Yes! Let's go there!"

Faendal sighed but smiled. "You really know how to pick the furthest locations to go."

"Where is it?" I asked with a frown.

"If you have a map I can point it out for you." Viarmo suggested. I didn't have a map. I looked at Faendal. He shook his head. He didn't have one either. "No? Well, there's an extra somewhere around here." Viarmo dug through a basket full of rolled up parchments and returned with a yellowed parchment. He rolled it out on the table. So this was what Skyrim looked like I thought as I examined the map. "Here is Solitude." Viarmo said pointing at a point on the map. "And here is Winterhold." His finger moved to the opposite end of the map. "It's a dreary ugly place. The only thing there is the college. So if you go there. Good luck. But if you ever want to join our college the offer will always be here."

"Thank you but I want to learn more about who I am." I said. Viarmo gifted us the map and soon we were out the bard's college and back in the streets of Solitude. The sun was set low in the sky. We were in the college longer than I thought we were. "Should we leave for Winterhold in the morning?" I asked Faendal.

"How about we spend another day here." Faendal suggested. I gave him a questioning face. "Do you really want to ride in a carriage again so soon?" I smiled and shook my head. No. One extra day wouldn't hurt. and maybe. Just maybe Basilio would wake up. We walked to the tavern near the town entrance.

"The Winking Skeever." I wrinkled my nose at the name. "I prefer the bannered mare." The tavern was a lot larger than the Bannered Mare. Columns separated the large room making it seem there were multiple rooms. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere. There were a few fireplaces throughout the tavern. At the counter Faendal and I ordered food and mead and found a secluded table to sit at.

We drank and ate as the bard played an upbeat tune. "Not drinking your mead as fast as yesterday." Faendal pointed out.

"I think I'll just keep at the same pace as you tonight." I teased.

"You think you could keep at the same pace as me?" He challenged.

"20 septims I can." I wagered him. He looked at me skeptically.

"Do you even have 20 septims?"

"Of course I do! Part of the reward money is mine." I pointed out.

Ha laughed, "So it is! 20 septims!" Soon our table had a fresh supply of mead. Tankard after tankard we drank throughout the night. He made me smile with his wild hunting stories.

"I don't mean to brag," He started leaning in towards me. "But I once killed a bear from 300 yards away. In the snow!"

"I think you told me that before." I grinned. Faendal had that glazed look of the mead going to his head. I'm sure I didn't look any better.

"What about the time I shot down a troll?" He inquired with a proud grin. I laughed and shook my head. He began to tell a wild story of sneaking up on a troll in the mountains in the middle of a snow storm. "I stepped on a stick! A stick! I never step on sticks. The troll heard the snap and jumped and flailed his arms like a wild man. He charged at me but I stood my ground and let loose an arrow. It hit him in the chest. Sunk all the way to the feathers but he kept charging! A second arrow hit him in the stomach. He still ran for me. I had to drop my bow and take out my dagger." He grabbed his dagger from his boot and hurled it into the table. The dagger stuck into the wood. "I probably stabbed it one hundred times before it fell."

"One hundred!" I cried out in disbelief.

"Hundred," He repeated. "When he fell I didn't have a scratch on me." He declared triumphantly. I clapped for him. The story may be embellished, it most likely was, but he could tell fascinating stories. He pulled out his dagger from the table and placed it back in his boot. We continued drinking mead and telling stories (well I listened to his stories) until the barkeep shooed us to our room.

We stumbled into the room and fell onto the bed laughing. He placed his hand on my face and pulled my head towards his. His lips gently brushed against mine. I pushed into him and our lips locked. Gentle and passionate kisses. His hand travelled to the back of my head. His fingers tangled in my hair. He pulled me in closer. I couldn't get enough of his sweet taste. "Camila." He breathed between kisses. My heart stopped. I pulled away from him. I told myself that we couldn't do this and the mead had gone to my head. I frowned at him. "Rhew? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Had the mead gone to his head? Did he not realize what he had called me?

"You-" I hesitated. "You just….. her name….." He looked confused. I don't think he realized what he did. I sighed. "It's late. We should get some rest." Before he could answer I curled up on a corner of the bed and choked back the few tears that had formed.


	6. Chapter 6

**EXPLORING SOLITUDE**

The night's sleep was restless. I should have had a good sleep with all the mead that was in my belly but the incident had me tossing and turning throughout the night. Faendal was still asleep when I sat up. I jumped out of bed quietly and shuffled through the satchel gathering a tunic and leather suede pants. A bath was next to our room. I entered it and stripped. The steam from the bath was inviting. I sunk into the tub until only the top of my head was visible.

I was upset. Not just at Faendal but myself as well. Only two days had gone by since we met. What did I expect to happen? That he would just forget about her once we left the town? How stupid could I be? I was beating myself up. I dipped my head completely under the water and stayed there until I could not hold my breathe any longer. I wanted to scrub the images of last night, the memories from my head. Ironic. I was searching for my memories and here was one I wanted to get rid of!

I finally left the tub when the water started to chill. I dressed in the tunic and pants. They were a little too large for me but I was becoming used to the fact that I would probably never find clothes that actually fit me. I headed for the room dreading when I would have to face Faendal. Maybe he was still asleep. No, I was in the bath for a very long time. He has to be awake. Suddenly I was very happy he had suggested us staying an extra day. Riding in a carriage with Faendal the entire day would have been a horrible idea. I decided I would spend the day exploring the city by myself. It would give me some extra time to think and forget about what happened.

I entered our room. Faendal was sitting at a small table near the bed eating a piece of jerky. Does he ever eat anything besides meat? "Hey! Are you alright?" He asked. His face wrinkled with worry.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I replied irked. I sat on the edge of the bed and started to pull on my leather boots.

Faendal fell silent for a moment before continuing. "Last night." He hesitated. Trying to remember? I wandered. "I'm not sure what I did but I want to apologize." He finished.

I glanced up from my boots. He wasn't wearing his armor today either. No point, really. He wore a loose green tunic. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail. He was so handsome. No! Stop it, Rhew! No time to become smitten with him again. You're mad at him! I reminded myself. "Do you remember what happened?"

He leaned back into his chair and glanced at the ceiling thinking of last night. "We kissed." He started, "And then you stopped it." He looked back at me. "If it was forced….. I'm sorry."

I stood up and tapped my boots on the floor to adjust them. "The kiss was not the reason I stopped." I clarified. He looked even more confused now. I went to the satchel and pulled out an apple. "Don't feel remorse for that." So he doesn't remember. I dug through a coin purse and grabbed 20 septims. "The money from our bet. I believe I won." I gloated.

He smiled. "Sure"

With the gold in my pocket and apple in my hand I waved at Faendal, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Wait! What?" He asked bewildered.

"I just want to spend some time alone. Don't worry your handsome little face. I'm not leaving you for good. I'll be back." I told him. He frowned but nodded. I turned and left the room. I practically ran out the inn. Oh, gods! I called him handsome, I realized. I've kissed him! Of course, he knows I think he's handsome. I reassured myself.

Next to the inn was a small shop, Angeline's Aromatics. Some sweet smelling scents would be nice, I thought. Inside the shop was an elderly lady. "Do you sell perfumes?" I asked.

"Oh yes! We don't have the selection we used to but there are still a few left." She beamed. She took out a small vial and handed it to me. "I bet you'll like this one. Dragon's tongue, lavender, and just a hint of honey." I took off the top and sniffed. It smelled sweet and floral. It would be so lovely to smell nice.

"How much for it?" I asked hoping it wasn't more than 20 septims.

"Oh, take it!" She insisted.

"I couldn't."

"Sure you can. Most people who come here are looking for a healing potion since the war began. It's nice to have someone interested in my perfumes. Go ahead. It's yours." She smiled sweetly. I thanked her and carried the vial out the store as if I was holding a precious stone. I bet Faendal would love the smell. No! I can't think of him.

Next to the shop was the path leading to the castle. I made sure to avoid it. An old water well was surrounded by fruit, fish, and meat stalls. I browsed through the lively market munching on my apple. It was nice getting lost in the crowd. The owners of the stalls yelled over the crowd enticing people to buy their produce. I bought a bottle of spiced wine from one of the stalls and pushed my way out of the crowd.

Under a bridge was a gate. No one seemed to enter it but it didn't look like people couldn't enter. My curiosity peaked and I headed inside. At the end of the tunnel were winding stairs. I took these stairs and came out at the top of the bridge. The view was magnificent. You could see the whole city, the swamp, and the mountains in the distance. I leaned against the wall and watched the view. Below I noticed Faendal walking through the crowded street. He glanced up towards the bridge and our eyes met. I ducked down behind the wall. Did he see me watching him? I was afraid to look over the wall. That he might still be there. "What are you doing, Rhew?" Faendal asked. I glanced over to where his voice came from. He was standing at the entrance of the stairs. He did see me!

I jumped up. "Ah! Nothing! I was just enjoying the sights!" I sputtered. I leaned over the wall and rested my head on my arms as if that's how I'd been the whole time. I heard Faendal chuckle.

"You seem a lot better." He mentioned. I did actually feel much better.

I nodded, "Yes, but I would like a little more time to myself."

"Of course," He replied with a smile but there was a little bit of disappointment in his voice. He started to leave but I called his name to stop him. "What is it?" He asked turning back to me. I shoved the spiced wine into his hands. "What's this?"

"A gift," I responded. He held the spiced wine by the neck and studied it.

"Ah, thanks" He said with an uneasy smile and headed down the stairs. He had his bow and quiver strapped to his back. Did he plan to do some hunting today? Why did I tell him it was a gift!

I watched the bustle of the city for a little longer before leaving the bridge. The stairs continued spiraling down. I was curious where they led and followed them. I soon found myself outside under the city near a wharf. I slowly walked to the docks and sat on the edge. The city was beautiful here built on a cape that extended over the river. I sat here and watched the boats slowly enter and exit the harbor until the sun sank low in the sky.

I finally left the docks and made my way back to the city. My stomach growled reminding me I'd only had an apple the entire day. Inside the Winking Skeever I ordered a bowl of soup and a water and began to eat. A minute hadn't gone by when Faendal plopped into the chair across from me. He dropped a bundle of skins on the floor next to him. "You killed all those animals today?" I asked stunned.

He nodded "And you thought I was embellishing my experiences." He placed the spiced wine I gave him earlier on the table. "This has confused me more than anything else today. A gift?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "I really just didn't want to hold it all day."

"And you pawned it off on me to carry," He finished. i quickly scooped a spoonful of soup into my mouth so I couldn't answer. I tried to stay mad at him but I could not. He was too cute. "What did I do last night to upset you?' he asked. I choked on a spoonful of soup. Was he reading my mind?

"It's not important." I muttered. "Don't worry-"

"My handsome little face?" Faendal quipped. I felt my face turn red. I was so embarrassed. I grabbed my tankard and took a long gulp to hide my face. "You know, you can be saucy when you are upset. I kind of like it." He mentioned with a smirk. "But I would like to know what I did." He repeated thoughtfully.

I placed the tankard on the table and studied him. "You're not going to give up until I tell you, are you?" I questioned. He shook his head with a slight smile. I sighed. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him and i told him this.

"I want to know." He pouted.

I took a deep breathe. "You called out Camila's name when we kissed." I rushed. He looked completely flabbergasted. I went back to my soup as he sat deep in thought.

"Why aren't you furious about this?" He finally responded. I told him my reasons. He was drunk. The short amount of time that had passed. "Well, I am extremely despicable for doing that. I am sorry."

"It's ok." I assured him but I wasn't so sure myself. The feelings I felt this morning seemed to return. Guilt, anger, and grief all seemed to show on his face. I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell him. Hopefully Winterhold will treat us better than Solitude has.


	7. Chapter 7

**A DREARY AND LONELY HOLD**

We rented a carriage to Winterhold. The driver was not too pleased with the idea of taking us all the way there but a few extra septims helped him agree. We took a different path from before. The stone path cut through the swamp. The swamp was much prettier from the top of Solitude, I thought. Soon the landscape was covered in snow. A blizzard made it hard to see much of the scenery. Faendal watched out the back of the carriage out at the scenery. He was lost deep in thought. He had not said a word since our conversation the night before. There was a sad longing in his eyes as he gazed out into the snow. It made me angry and bitter to see him that way. And being bitter at him acting like this made me angry at myself. "You elves are the quietest group I have ever had." the driver told us. Faendal only grunted a response.

That letter that Soldin had delivered. It had said such a horrible thing. I looked at Faendal. "That letter." I started. He glanced at me. "The fake one. Who would write something like that?" Faendal stretched long and leaned back in the bench.

"Oh, that's no secret. It was obviously that nord, Sven." Faendal bristled at his name. He really didn't like this Nord but that name sounded so familiar. Sven.

"That was the man that asked Soldin to do a favor when we arrived in Riverwood." I blurted out.

Faendal nodded. "There's no other person who would do something like that." He paused. "Well I thought of writing a fake letter too. But I tore it up after writing it out."

"That's so childish." Faendal looked hurt. I don't care if he's hurt by what I said. It was childish. "Why would you two do this?"

"Ah. Camila and I were together but it wasn't really unknown that she was also with Sven. What she sees in him I'll never know." He scoffed. "He claims to be a bard but he's just a drunk who never does his actual job at the mill." If he was a bard he could probably whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Every woman likes that. I decided it was best not to say this to Faendal.

"But why would you stay with her if you knew she was seeing someone else?" I inquired.

"That's an obvious answer." Faendal commented.

"What?" I asked confused. Faendal didn't answer. He just watched me as I tried to think why a man or mer would allow a woman to treat him that way.

"She's good in bed." The driver finally called back.

My eyes grew wide realizing what the driver meant. "Oh! Oooooooh! Ew!" I wrinkled my nose.

"Ew!?" Faendal grinned and leaned in towards me. "Are you telling me you never?"

I gawked at him while I tried to think of the answer. Have I? Of course I didn't know the answer. "A lady never reveals such sensitive information." I finally stated.

"You don't know because of your amnesia." He voiced bluntly.

"I agree with Soldin. He did you the favor when he gave Camila that letter." I said changing the subject away from me. Faendal only raised his eyebrow in an inquisitive look. "Well" I continued, "If she was so shallow to not care about you by seeing another man while being with you what makes you think she's going to stay with only Sven now that you are out of the picture. She doesn't sound very trusting to me."

Faendal exhaled slowly. "Yeah. You're probably right." With that Faendal went back to watching the snow. His look of longing was replaced with a pensive look. At least I got him to think about the situation practically. The road up ahead intersected with a second road. To the right a small town peaked through the trees and snow. The driver snapped the reins causing the horse to leap forward and run. I cried out as I fell to the floor of the carriage. Faendal helped me up. "Hey! What was that for!?" Faendal shouted at the driver when the horse slowed down to a trot.

"Sorry! That town is cursed. People there have nightmares every night. I'm not catching that curse." The driver explained. I looked back at the town. It was no longer visible from where we were. A cursed town? The snow died down and I was able to see the sky for the first time since we left Solitude. It was already night. The moon dominated the starry sky. It was beautiful. The moon was high in the sky by the time we reached Winterhold. Viarmo was right when he said the town was dreary. It was smaller than Riverwood and looked like it had been forgotten about. "Well, here you are. No reason to ever come here though."

Faendal and I made our way to the tavern. The only building in the town that looked slightly welcoming. "The Frozen Hearth" the sign outside the tavern read. I hope it's not frozen! This was the coldest place we had been yet. Inside we rented a room and went straight to the room. Faendal collapsed on the bed and was asleep in seconds. I did not feel like socializing with the couple of people that were in the tavern so I followed Faendal and fell asleep as well.

The sun came earlier than I wanted it to. Faendal gently shook me awake. I glanced at him and threw the covers over my head. "You should be excited today." he chuckled. I heard him move around in the room. I peaked from the covers. Faendal was gathering our items. How can he be up so early? I reluctantly drug myself out of the bed and began getting ready. He's right. I should be more excited. If I can't find any information about my race at least I can train my mage skills. After a quick breakfast we left the tavern and headed for the college. It dominated over the broken town.

A high elf with auburn hair stopped us at the bridge of the college. "Welcome. If you would like to join the college you need to show that you have the aptitude to learn magic." I used my frost and flames spells which seemed to satisfy her. She watched Faendal awaiting him to show her something.

"I don't wish to join the college." He explained.

"Then you may not enter." She told him.

I grimaced. I wanted him to be there with me. "He's my bodyguard."

"Your body guard!" She exclaimed irate. "Are you royalty or rich?"

"No…."

"Then why would you need a bodyguard?"

Faendal sighed exasperated. "Here. Watch." He cast stoneflesh and a small healing spell on himself. He sent a calming spell at me. The anxiety I felt melted away. My muscles relaxed and I began to sink to the ground. Faendal held me up from under my arms. "Most people aren't so susceptible to this spell, Rhew."

"Why did you cast it on me?" I asked groggy.

He grinned. "It's cute how prone you are to it."

She raised an eyebrow at us. "If you're done flirting I will show you the grounds." She lead us up the bridge to the towering college. Parts of the bridge was collapsed. Faendal had me ride on his back so I didn't accidently walk off the edge because of the calming spell. "My name is Faralda. I teach destruction magic here at the college." She explained as we made our way to the college.

"I am not interested in joining the college as a student." Faendal restated. "I'm here to help research the Snow Elves with Rhew."

"You will need to speak with the arch-mage about staying here." She instructed Faendal.

"I'm interested in destruction, restoration, and conjuration." I piped up.

"Then I shall help you learn destruction. You will want to speak to Colette Marence for restoration and Phinis Gestor for conjuration." Faendal dropped me down from his back once we reached the gates of the college. We walked into a large courtyard that was dominated by a statue of a mage. The college was breathe taking compared to the tiny pitiful town of Winterhold. "Looks like it's your lucky day. Both the arch-mage and Mirabelle Ervine, the Master Wizard. She will show you around." Faralda introduced us to the Arch-Mage and Master Wizard and left us to them.

"Welcome to the college." Mirabelle said to us, "I'll show you to the dorms and the lecture hall."

"I actually need to speak to the Arch-Mage. I won't be long, Rhew." Faendal told us. Mirabelle gave me a tour of the grounds. She showed me where I would sleep and where the classes would take place. Finally she gave me a schedule of when the different classes would take place.

"I heard there was a large library here." I stated after the tour. I was really the most excited about finding anything on the Snow Elves.

"Yes. Urag gro-Shub takes care of the library. You can talk to him about any books you might need." I followed the directions Mirabelle gave me and entered a large room covered in bookshelves. The musty smell of old books filled my nose. It was nice. There were a few other people reading in the library but most of the library stood empty. A strange looking man with dark green skin, a white beard, and a large overbite sat at a desk at the back of the library.

"Who are you? New here? I better not see you mistreating any of these books." he stated bluntly in a deep voice.

I felt intimidated by him. "Um, I was actually wondering if you could help me. I wanted to find books on the Falmer. Er, the snow elves."

"The Falmer, huh? And why would you be interested in them?" He asked. He watched me for a minute. I wasn't sure how to respond. "So, you are a Falmer." He finally stated. "I bet most think you're a Bosmer with the red hair. Let me see what books we have on them." he stood up and began browsing the bookshelves taking out a book every so often. I wasn't sure if I should walk with him or stay put. He finally came back with a group of books and placed them on the desk. "These should get you started."

I picked up the books and thanked him. I hurriedly went to an empty table and checked out what he had given me. The Falmer: A study, Ghosts in a Storm, Pocket Guide to the Empire, Staubin's Diary, and Stromm's Diary. Only four books. I felt a little disappointed. I decided to start with the most obvious book, The Falmer: A study. And immediately regretted it. The first sentence talked about the "twisted Falmer" made my stomach turn. I forced myself to continue reading the book but the further I got into the pages the less hope I felt. Am I the only "normal' snow elf left in Tamriel? After a few pages into the book, Faendal sat down across from me. I shut the book closed and shoved it away. Faendal gave me an inquisitive look and picked up the book. His look soon changed to understanding. "I now see why you always stopped others from mentioning this." I finally responded.

"I'm sorry, Rhew." he replied. I exhaled and pushed the other books away. I suddenly didn't want to know what they said. "There aren't much known about the Falmer. They've been gone for so long." He continued.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. Long enough to be seen as legends or to be forgotten." He replied. I slumped in my chair. What did I really hope would happen by coming here? That something I read would trigger all my memories to come back? "Cheer up, Rhew. We've only been here a day."


	8. Chapter 8

**FRIENDLY COMPETITION**

I became engrossed in the classes. It was not a policy to go to every lecture and most students didn't but I needed something to keep my mind from wandering back to the Falmer. The spells for the schools of restoration, destruction, and conjuration all seemed to come naturally to me. So naturally that others thought I was keeping quiet about actually knowing the spells beforehand. I wasn't sure but I felt they were the spells I knew before I lost my memories. Alteration and illusion was a different story. I struggled to keep up.

A student I had become close with was a khajiit named J'zargo. He enjoyed turning our classes into competitions. I always won our competitions in destruction but he would win any alteration competition we did. Faendal helped J'zargo once during one of our destruction competitions by sneaking a calming spell at me. I sunk to my knees and tried to call a fireball but I couldn't concentrate. They laughed as I struggled to even make a flicker.

The Arch-Mage allowed Faendal to stay at the college under the condition he would bring meats for food. Faendal found the condition easy enough. He spent most of the day out hunting always bringing back two large satchels of meats and skins. The Arch-Mage had even placed a few targets on the upper walkway for Faendal to use. If Faendal was at the college at all he was usually there.

I began reading every book I could at the library even though I avoided the books about the Falmer. I would take the books to where Faendal's targets were set up and read while he shot arrows. The repeated thumps of the arrows hitting the targets were comforting to me for some reason. Urag was furious when I first started doing this. He would glower at me whenever I returned with the books but soon he became a little more accepting when he saw that the books always arrived back in the same condition they left in.

A month had passed when Faendal came back from his hunting for the day limping. Blood dripped from a large gash on his thigh. I helped him to a chair in my room and started healing him. "What happened?"

He smiled weakly, "A damn ice wraith caught me by surprise. They're so hard to see in the snow. That icy serpent." He started, "I was tracking an elk when it came out of the snow and tore into my leg. But-" he pulled out a clothe and opened it up revealing a pair of fangs. They looked like they were ice but never seemed to melt. "I got him."

"Your trophy?"

He shook his head. "Not this time. I've read that alchemist like to use these. I'm going to see how much coin it will fetch us." He leaned back in the chair exhausted. "A lot I hope. He wasn't easy to take down."

The mages of the college were ecstatic to learn that Faendal could bring in ice wraith fangs. They had his weapons enchanted to deal fire damage to help kill the wraiths and his armor with frost protection. Before he brought in the first ice wraith teeth most of the mages had ignored him with the exception of one. Nirya, a high elf mage who I could not figure out what she did at the school, showed interest in Faendal. He never seemed to notice but she let me know as soon as we met that since Faendal and I weren't together he was fair game. And she planned to play. "You're wasting your time, Nirya. He's blind to every woman except the snow elf." Faralda mentioned passing by one day. Nirya stormed off with a huff.

"You, girl!" Urag called out to me when I entered the arcanaeum one night. I walked up to the desk to him. "I received some new books that might be of interest to you." He plopped four very old tomes on the desk. I picked one up and studied the cover. It had a beautiful symbol of the sun on the front. I brushed my hand over it. It was so comforting to me. "Thing is it's written in ancient Falmer."

"Really!" I opened the book. The words were written in a flowing type. i studied the flowing letters slowly turning the pages.

"Can you read it?"

"Yes." I whispered. These words brought back emotion that I did not understand. I could feel my eyes well up with tears. I felt sadness, fear and guilt but i didn't know why.

"Well look at that. Guess you are a Falmer after all." Urag commented. "There are three more like it but you can't leave the arcanaeum with these."

"That's fine." I murmured barely paying attention to his words. I dropped into a chair and did not leave until I had read all the ancient texts. Only one text did not feel me with hopeless grief. A book about the Chantry. I could see the vale. The beautiful waterfalls that cascaded from the cliffs. The strange colored deer that quietly ran through the valley. I knew I had been there before and I wanted to go back. I asked Urag about the place.

"The Chantry? The vale?" He asked bothered, "What are you talking about? Any architecture of the Falmer disappeared or was destroyed centuries ago. Even if you did find that vale you would be lucky to find rubble."

It was always a dead end. I could never learn more than a few bits and pieces of my ancestry, or past. I was not sure what it could be. My thoughts went back to Basilio. The only person I believed could tell me something. But even he had been a dead end. He had been so injured and could possible be dead by now. I had not heard any news of him since we left Solitude.

The days passed as I concentrated on my classes. I helped Urag translate the Falmer texts. Faendal continued to bring in ice wraith teeth and meat. Soon they were asking Faendal to bring back other alchemy ingredients that could be found around Winterhold. Nordic barnacles seemed to be the most common. Faendal seemed fine with gathering these things while he was out hunting but refused to bring back any plants. "Damn Bosmer! You're not in Valenwood." one mage exclaimed walking away miffed.

"What was that about?" I asked Faendal.

"It's nothing." He said shrugging off the situation. I didn't appreciate the other mages turning Faendal into their errand boy. Many of them looked down on him since he didn't have any interest in learning magic. They said it didn't matter since he got paid for the ingredients he did bring.

Another day I found Nirya speaking to Faendal as he tried to shoot his bow. She gave me a haughty look as I arrived. Jealousy filled my head but soon melted away when I saw the look of annoyance on Faendal's face.

"What's wrong little snow elf? Getting jealous? Don't like others talking to your Bosmer?" Nirya commented. I found it strange that everyone called me little elf. The only person who didn't was Faendal. But, then, he wasn't much taller than me. Nirya towered over the both of us. "i really don't believe you are a snow elf." She pushed.

"Why?" I asked perplexed.

She laughed. 'Seriously? The Falmer were seen as a proud and tall race. As tall as the Altmer. But here you are. Shorter than a Bosmer and with bright red hair at that." She looked me up and down. "You're nothing more than a common Bosmer with white skin." My jaw dropped.

"Nirya, I need to talk to Rhew." Faendal demanded. Anger filled his voice. "Privately." Nirya looked surprised but turned and left when Faendal held her gaze with impatience. I slumped to the ground. What if she was right? What if I am actually a Bosmer and just think I'm a Falmer because of the bump on my head? Faendal kneeled in front of me and placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "You're not a Bosmer. Anyone of us can tell you that in a heartbeat." He told me. He brushed my cheek with his thumb removing a tear that had started to fall from my eye. "Don't let Nirya get to you. She acts like a little girl learning what a crush is for the first time following him around everywhere and being mean to anyone that interacts with him."

I chuckled but wondered if he thought the same about me. "And me?"

He smiled, "I'm the one that followed you, remember?" For the first time since we met I noticed that his smile no longer had grief in it. He looked happy. He actually acted happier as well. He seemed to laugh at everything whether it was funny or not. I was so consumed with the college I never noticed.

I smiled back at him. "You did follow me, didn't you? Does that make you a little boy with a crush?" I teased.

He kissed my forehead. "Maybe."

Faendal and I found ourselves at the local tavern quite frequently. We would go there to get away from the college which at times could seem like it housed bickering children than aspiring mages. At first the people of the town ignored us. Only a couple would talk to Faendal since he would bring them extra meats and skins from his hunts. One nicely dressed man, that I quickly learned was the jarl, made it very clear that I was unwanted but tolerated only because I was with Faendal. Slowly the villagers began to accept me, even dancing and singing with me. They started calling me "Red" possibly because of my hair. Definitely because I requested Ragnar the Red too much.

On a certain afternoon, a man came running into the tavern white as a ghost. "Dragon!" He cried, "I saw it flying toward us from the mountain!" Instead of staying inside to hide everyone ran out to see the dragon. Faendal and I followed knowing the inevitable was going to happen. We were on the porch when the dragon landed in the middle of the small town. It grabbed one of the townspeople with it's mouth and shook him before tossing him aside before flying off again. Someone needed to get these people indoors or they were going to get themselves killed!

"Everyone needs to get inside now!" I yelled.

No one was listening. "Why would we do what you say?" Someone yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at the crowd. "Fus!" the force pushed everyone making them stagger. It was enough to make them run. The streets were empty except for Fendal, a few guards, and myself. The dragon circled around the town watching us. Faendal and the guards began shooting arrows at the beast. I threw a few ice spikes at it but the dragon made a strange noise. Almost as if it was laughing. "Fo Krah Diin!" The dragon shouted a spray of frost at us as it flew by. A couple of the guards were unable to jump out of the way. They screamed how much the frost burned. It uses frost! I conjured a flame atronach and started healing the injured guards as quickly as possible before the dragon could turn and make another strike. Once they were no longer crying out in pain I began throwing fireballs at the dragon. One of the fireballs hit it's wing. A hole formed and began to expand.

The dragon crashed near us causing the ground to tremble. The guards used this opportunity to surround the dragon and attack it. It tried to attack back; snapping at the guards on either side of it. Whipping its tail to send a few guards flying but it couldn't really reach anyone. I lowered my hands and watched. It felt wrong attacking it when it could barely defend itself. Faendal loosed an arrow at the creature but lowered his bow when he saw I was not attacking.

The dragon didn't give me anymore chances to think about my moral dilemma. It snapped at me. "Fo Krah-" I threw a fireball at it hitting it in the eye before it could finish its shout. One of the guards slit it's throat. The dragon dropped it's head and bleed out.

Everyone started cheering but I knew it wasn't over. I waited and felt the power start to enter me. The dragon began to catch on fire before the energy from it rushed into me. I gasped at the surge of new knowledge entering my body. Everyone watched me in silent awe. i was shaking. "You are the dragonborn?" the jarl asked.

"I thought the dragonborn was a stormcloak." I heard someone whisper.

"I don't know." I replied shakily. I fell to my knees and stared at the dragon's skull in front of me. The townspeople surrounded me excitedly talking. Faendal pushed through the crowd and helped me to my feet. He pulled me through the crowd and took me back to the college. We didn't say anything on the way. We didn't need to. My mind was preoccupied with the last dragon attack. How Soldin had everyone believe he was the dragonborn. So the power really did flow into me. He used that opportunity to trick everyone. But why? What did he plan to do? Now that this dragon had been absorbed into me it wouldn't be long before it spread that the nord was a fake. Even if this was a tiny town.

The excitement never died down. I couldn't go into the town without being surrounded by people curious about what I did. Faendal even had trouble getting through the town so he could hunt. I began to hide in the college behind a mountain of books. I went to Enthir, a bosmer that I knew was into something sketchy, when I heard he had spell books that were hard to find. One book caught my eye. "Wall of Frost" I read.

"You like that one?" Enthir asked, "Take it. On the house." I looked at him suspiciously. "No. Really."

"The catch?"

"No catch. Just feel like being generous today."

"Thanks." I said still unsure about his intentions. I took the book back to my room glancing at him once more before leaving his room. a new spell that i didn't know. i was excited and spent the rest of the day studying the pages.

A few days later Faendal disappeared. On the second day I tried to go out to search for him. I was afraid an ice wraith may have caught him again. Every time I would start to leave Enthir seemed to be at the entrance of the college. He would cast a calming spell on me and tell me I'm over reacting.

On the fourth day Faendal returned beaten up. He could barely walk. There were deep gashes and bruises all over his body. He was holding his side unable to stand up completely. I ran to him and helped him into my bed. "What happened? More ice wraiths?" I asked as I healed him,

"No. Not this time." he said, "Enthir asked me to retrieve some staff that was stolen. If I had known it was going to be a den of bandits-" His voice trailed off in pain. My face contorted in anger. Enthir! I should have known. I waited with Faendal until he fell asleep, grabbed the staff, and headed for Enthir's room.

I shoved the staff into his hands. "Here. I think this is your's" I said coldly.

"My staff!" Enthir exclaimed happily. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Fus!" I shouted making him sit in a chair.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

"Listen to me. You will not use Faendal as your errand boy. He almost died!"

"But he didn't. I got my staff. He's still alive. And you get to take care of your lover boy. I did you a favor!" Enthir said making excuses.

I glared at him. "Don't do me any more favors." I left before he could answer. I fumed as I walked back to my room. Nirya was sitting next to the bed watching Faendal when I entered. "Get out!"

"Someone needs to care for him while he heals." she claimed.

"And this is my room. Get out." I dropped into the chair when nirya left. Faendal would grimace in pain while breathing. It seemed to hurt him just to breathe. He must have broken something. I continued to heal him until he stopped grimacing. Restoration could only heal so much. He needed rest. If he did break something he would be bedridden for awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

**JAGGA**

Faendal's wounds healed slowly. He was able to pick up his bow after two weeks. There was always a look of boredom on his face being forced to stay in the college. He only smiled when he would see me. In his boredom he started reading in the arcanaeum. Books about beasts, locations in Skyrim, and also the Falmer. The books I refused to read. I knew we needed to leave the college but we didn't know where to go.

One class that I had grown fond of was enchantment. I enjoyed learning the various enchantments and placing them on whatever I could find. I placed destruction and restoration enchantments on my favorite robes and the leather armor Faendal bought me. I could now do more magic without getting so light headed. I held a silver necklace in my hand thinking of what to enchant it with. The necklace twirled as I thought. Maybe I should make something for Faendal. All my enchantments so far were beneficial to me but what kind of enchantments would he want. I finally went with an enchantment to fortify his archery and another to fortify his sneak for hunting. I smiled as I placed the enchantments on his necklace. I hope he will wear it, I thought.

I went to the walkways that connected the halls to find Faendal. I could her the thump of arrows hitting the straw targets before Faendal came in view. He had his bow fully drawn concentrating on the target. He let loose his arrow. It flew into the center of the target. Almost every arrow he shot would hit the center. "You really don't need to practice so much. You're already back to how you were before the bandit incident." I called out.

He lowered his bow and placed a loose arrow back into his quiver. "I don't want to lose my touch." He answered with a smile. I walked up to him and placed the silver necklace in his hands. "What's this?" He asked as he examined it dangling from his hand.

"I enchanted it for you." I blushed. "It will fortify your archery and sneak."

"My sneak?" He asked puzzled.

"For your hunting." I explained.

He smiled and tied the necklace around his neck and tucked it into his tunic. "Thank you."

My heart leaped in happiness. "I should get back to the lecture." I commented turning for the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"I'm not done thanking you." He leaned in and our lips met. His free hand wrapped around my body and pulled me in even closer. My eyes widened in shock but I slowly closed them and melted into him as we kissed. Slowly we pulled apart. He kissed me tenderly on my forehead.

"I really must get back to my lecture." I repeated softly.

I started for the door a second time but was pulled back into his arms. "No, not yet." he breathed. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed each other passionately. They were long and deep. We were eager for each other. Faendal slowly trailed kisses down my neck. I sighed as each kiss sent electricity down my body. I opened my eyes and caught J'zargo standing at the door watching us. I quickly pulled away from Faendal.

"J'zargo!" I cried out in surprise.

He smiled slyly. "J'zargo did not want to interrupt. This one seemed to be enjoying herself, yes?" He explained. Faendal laughed as my face turned red. "The Arch-mage is looking for Rhew. A letter has arrived for this one from the jarl of Whiterun." A letter from the jarl of Whiterun? "Now that J'zargo has finished the errand I must go back to becoming the best wizard in Tamriel." The door closed behind him.

Faendal wrapped his arms around me and rested his head next to mine. "You are adorable when you are embarrassed." He said into my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spin. "Like an Imga."

"Imga?" I asked confused.

Faendal burst into laughter. "Apes that live in Valenwood."

"I'm like an ape!?" I demanded. My eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"An adorable ape." Faendal replied kissing my ear.

The door opened and J'zargo poked his head out. "J'zargo wanted to add that it is nice to

see these two finally make love. It was obvious to everyone except the little elf."

"Make love!" I cried out. Faendal's laughter became a roar. "J'zargo, get out of here!" I threw an ice spike at the door. He quickly ducked back inside. I turned and embraced Faendal. I stared into his dark eyes. They reflected my blue eyes. He still had an amused look on his face. "I think I really have to go now." I told him. Our lips locked once more. He accompanied me to the door when we pulled apart. We kissed once more and he watched me walk down the stairs.

Our chemistry had not been unknown to me. I knew the best thing for us was waiting. Faendal must have not wanted to wait anymore which means he was finally ready to move on. Everyone, I'm sure, will probably react the way J'zargo did except maybe Naryi who made it very clear she was interested in Faendal.

I found the Arch-Mage in the Hall of Elements. "Ah, Rhew!" He called out when he saw me. "A very interesting letter came for you." He handed me the letter. I thanked him when I took it. "Just let Mirabelle know when you are heading out. You are always welcome at the college." I went back to my room and sat at the chair next to a small table. I held the letter in my hands not really wanting to open it. Faendal called out my name. I looked up and saw him standing at the entrance of my room. He was carrying a package in his arms. I placed the unopened letter aside and asked him to come in.

He handed me the package. "I had this made for you at Windhelm when I left to retrieve the staff for Enthir." He told me. I opened the package and pulled out a dark midnight blue cloth. It was a hooded cloak. The fabric was a beautiful soft blue. The inside was lined in orange fox fur. I brushed my hand against the soft fur.

"This is beautiful." I gasped. "It must have cost a fortune."

He smiled. "I have my ways." I drapped the cloak carefully over the chair and jumped into his arms. Our kisses were deep and passionate. I started to unbuckle his belt around his tunic. He stopped me. "Hold on." He closed the curtain to my room. "Ok." He pulled me back into his arms. We eagerly pulled each other's clothes off and fell onto the bed intertwined into each other. Faendal explored my body causing me to cry out in pleasure but I wanted more. I lead his head back to mine and kissed him passionately. My fingers dug into his back as we made love. I cried out as we rocked in rhythm. His lips found mine. I wasn't sure if he was kissing me because he was in the moment or if he was trying to quiet me but I didn't care.

Later I rested my head on his chest. He slowly brushed his fingers along my side. I loved his warmth and his smell; like autumn leaves. "You are not a quiet lover." He declared. I giggled embarrassed as I hid my face in his chest. "I like it." He continued playfully. "And I know the answer now."

I glanced up at him. "What answer?"

"Whether you have been in bed with another man before." I looked at him in shock. "And I'm not telling you." He kissed me.

"That's mean!" I proclaimed. He laughed as he turned to lay on me. He kissed me and we made love a second time.

After we were dressed we headed out of my room. I was going to catch the last lecture of the day. Enthir sat on a bench near the exit. He watched us shrewdly. "Sounds like you had a great archery training session."

My jaw dropped open. Faendal chuckled. "You could say that."

"You heard!?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "The whole hall could hear." I was so embarrassed. "If I had known archery training could be that fun I wouldn't be stuck in this place."

"Or maybe archery training will make this place more enjoyable for you." Faendal pointed out. The Bosmers laughed.

I was becoming flustered at their innuendoes. "Stop it with the "training" comments." I pleaded.

Faendal embraced me. "She's so embarrassed." He exclaimed.

"You're going to need to learn to laugh at yourself if you're going to be with a Bosmer." Enthir revealed. "We like to laugh at everything. Especially Bosmers like him." Like him? What did Enthir mean by that? "Which reminds me." Enthir added placing his attention to Faendal. "I just got in a fresh batch of Jagga."

"Jagga!" Faendal's eyes lite up.

I glanced at the two of them. "What's jagga?"

"It's delicious is what it is!" Faendal exclaimed.

"Eh….. it's an acquired taste." Enthir added. "It's fermented pig's milk so "fresh" probably isn't the best word to use for it." I left the two Bosmers to talk about prices and headed to my lecture. It was a class on conjuration. We were learning how to conjure frost atronachs. Yet again once I had the basics down the class felt more like a refresher course than a class. I conjured my frost atronach on the first try. It towered over me while others continued to attempt the spell.

Phinis walked up to me. "You know, Rhew. It looks like you're an advanced conjurer." He placed a book in my hands. "This is a spell you might actually not know. But keep it to yourself." I looked at the title. Conjure a dremora lord.

i looked at Phinis. "A dre-"

"Shhhhh! As I said, keep it to yourself." He repeated. I thanked him and headed back to my room after the lecture ended.

Faendal and Enthir were sitting on the same bench from earlier. "Ah, there you are, my love!" Faendal called out with a smile when he saw me.

"Love?" I asked.

"He had a flagon of jagga and his tolerance of it isn't that high anymore, I'm guessing." Enthir told me.

"He drinks mead all the time though." I commented.

Enthir laughed. "Mead is water compared to jagga!" I'll say! I've seen Faendal drunk but never like this. He would laugh and then look like he was sleeping before saying something. "This is the end of the buzz. He'll be asleep soon and wherever he is when the buzz comes down is where he'll sleep so you should probably get him to a bed or else Naryi may take the opportunity."

Faendal grabbed me and pulled me down to the bench next to him. He embraced me, "My Imga." He muttered.

"He's calling you an Imga?" Enthir asked raising an eyebrow. I only shook my head. Is this my pet name now? "One thing you should ask him about is how much he follows the green pact for your…." He paused, "Morbid curiosity."

"What's the green pact?" I asked.

"It's not morbid. It's the reason why our race is so much more peacefully than others." Faendal pipped up. I waited for Faendal to continue but he didn't say anything else.

"To each their own." Enthir said with a shrug. "Bosmer scouts, like him, usually follow it more closely."

"He was a scout?"

"The skills he has? It's kind of obvious. Whether it was for the Imperials or the Thalmor is up in the air." He said annoyed. "Look. All those books you read and you haven't read anything about Valenwood?" I suddenly felt guilty. I was so caught up with learning about my race I didn't even think about his. "Well, I'm not going to lecture you about our culture. You can go find some books about them. Or just ask him about it." He added. Faendal had slumped over on me. I was sure he was asleep by now.

Somehow I managed to wake up Faendal enough to stumble into my room with him. He fell onto the bed asleep but I felt he might have been asleep before he even hit the pillow. I crawled into the bed and snuggled next to him. It had been a long day.

Faendal's arms wrapped around me and pulled me into him. "Good morning," he breathed. Shivers rippled down my spine. "I don't remember getting here last night."

I turned to look at him. "You would have been sleeping in the hall if I hadn't brought you here." I said booping his sharp nose with my finger.

"Waking up here is a lot nicer than waking up in the hall." He kissed me. "I haven't had jagga in years. I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?"

I faked a look of surprise, "You get embarrassed?" I teased, "Ah, there you are, my love!" I called out as I jumped on him into a bear hug.

"I said that?" he laughed. I nodded. "Well you are my love." My heart swelled with bliss. His lips met mine. The warmth of his lips sent electricity through my body. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in closer wanting more. But he pulled away and smiled. "As much as I would love to stay here with you I really need to get out of this college today." I pouted but understood. He pushed himself out of the bed and stretched. Glancing at the table he picked up the letter. "Is this the letter from the jarl? What did it say?"

I shot out of bed and grabbed the letter. I had completely forgotten about it. "I forgot to read it!"

"How could you forget to read a letter from a jarl?" He chuckled.

"Yesterday was busy with….. archery practice." I poked him in the side. I opened the letter and read the flowing letters. My stomach turned as I finished reading. I sunk to the bed. "Oh."

"What is it?" Faendal sat next to me. I handed him the letter. He read over it as I told him what it said.

"The news of the dragon attack here reached Whiterun. The jarl wants to thank me. He thinks I'm the real dragonborn."

"This sounds like a great honor. Why do you seem so disturbed from it?" He asked handing the letter back to me. The last thing I wanted was another responsibility added to my shoulders. My amnesia had not cured nor had I had any real memories of my past come to me since I saw that stone wall in the ruins. On top of that, I was the only one of my kind. The only information I could learn about the Falmer were either whispers of legends and myths or whispers of the "twisted abominations". Being the dragonborn brought a whole new set of worries. But this letter gave us a reason to leave the college and I could already see the twinkle in Faendal's eyes.

"Ok." I exhaled deeply. "We should go to Whiterun. It's rude to ignore the summons of a jarl."

"We should head out right away! I'll start gathering our things." Faendal said a little too excited as he jumped up to his feet. I watched him leave with a smile. His eagerness to not be stuck in a stone building was cute.

I strapped on my leather armor, tied the cloak, and packed a few robes, potions, and food into my satchel. I braided my red hair in one long braid that draped over my shoulder. The last thing I needed was getting my hair caught in a fire spell. I made a quick stop at the arcanaeum hoping to pick up some books on Valenwood. Urag laughed at my wanting to take books with me but stopped with a pensive look. "I tell you what, snow elf. I have a list of books I've been looking for. You keep an eye out for them and send them to me and I'll let you take a few books with you." He said handing me a list.

"Sure, sounds fair." I smiled.

I left the arcanaeum with three books: A Dance with Fire, Green Pact Bosmer: Observations, and War Customs of the Tribal Bosmer. I tucked the books into my satchel and headed for the entrance of the college. J'zargo stopped me to wish me well "and perhaps when you return J'zargo will win our competitions." He said with confidence. Faendal waited for me at the entrance leaning against the stone wall.

"We'll have to walk most of the way." He said standing up when I arrived. "There aren't any carriages here. But Windhelm is a day's walk and we can hire one once we're there. Part of the trek will be off path so stay close." I nodded and followed him out the college. We became stuck in the town with townspeople asking us to have one more drink with them. We were able to continue once we promised we would be back.

It was a beautiful crisp day with no clouds in sight. The sun warmed the air just enough to make the walk comfortable with my cloak Faendal had gifted me. The right of us were sheer cliffs of jagged rocks that hovered over us. The left was an open barren field of snow and ice. Our boots crunched through the snow as we followed the path away from Winterhold. I enjoyed the light breeze hitting my face. It smelled fresh.

"What is the green pact?" I broke the silence remembering what Enthir told me the night before. "And why is it morbid?"

He smiled slightly amused, "It's not morbid."

"You said that last night but you didn't elaborate." I stated watching him.

"It's not that interesting. One doesn't eat or use the plant life of Valenwood. You only eat meat." He told me.

"That doesn't sound morbid."

"The part that others don't like is when you kill you must eat the fallen within three days." It took me a moment to really comprehend what he meant. I gasped in horror. He only chuckled. "That's usually the way people react when they learn about it."

"How is that not morbid?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "How is it any more morbid than leaving the dead to rot?"

My thoughts went to the bandits we had killed at the ruins above Riverwood. Were they still laying there rotting? Maybe an animal had eaten them? "So, do you?" I asked unable to finish the full sentence.

"No." He said with a laugh, "Only those who live in small villages deep in the forest still practice it." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "I could eat you though." He pressed his lips against mine. They were cold from the Skyrim breeze. Our lips lingered together warming each other.

"I don't know if I should be turned on or creeped out." I replied when we pulled apart.

"Which is it?" He asked with a smile.

I thought for a second. "Both?"

"That works for me." He said with a quick kiss before parting from me. We continued down the path. The wind swirled loose snow around the land. My mind wandered to other questions I wanted to know. Before I knew it I was spilling out every question I could think of.

"How old are you? How long have you been to Skyrim? Why did you come to Skyrim? Were you really a military scout? Who were you a scout for? Where in Valenwood are you from?"

Faendal's eyes widened at the sudden attack. "Did Enthir get to your head?" He asked. "I'm just a hunter who worked at a lumber mill."

I watched him with doubt. "A simple hunter couldn't survive a den of bandits."

"Ask me if I'm a tree." He requested.

"What?' I was taken aback.

"Ask me if I'm a tree."

I watched him for a moment not understanding what the request had to do with what we were talking about. "Are you a tree?"

He leaned in so close to me our noses almost touched. "No." He walked off laughing hysterically. I stared at him with my mouth agape. Was this the Bosmer humor? I smiled at how adorably horrible his joke was and chased after him. It wasn't until later that I realized he never answered any of my questions.

Ahead the path vered to the right between two cliffs. Faendal, instead, kept straight and started off the path. "This is where we leave the path." He called back to me. "Stay close to me. It's easy to get lost here." The land dipped down into a small icy valley. Pine trees covered in snow loomed over us. Remains of old nordic ruins dotted the area as we walked through. I hummed different songs as we walked towards Windhelm but Faendal face was furrowed full of concentration. Always looking out in the distance. I realized humming was probably not a great idea and stopped.

Faendal suddenly took out his bow, notched an arrow and let it loose. It flew through the cold air and hit a snow bear in the head. I did not even see the bear before it was hit. He went up to the bear and began to skin it. I couldn't watch as he cut into the bear's skin. I started to believe his story of taking down a bear in a blizzard. "This skin will get us a few extra septims." He said tucking the skin away. "It's a shame to leave the rest of him here but I'm sure he'll make a hungry animal happy." I nodded glancing at the bloody carcass and quickly looking away. So this is what he did day after day while I was at the college.

We left the remains of the bear behind and continued through the snowy field that slowly descended towards a river. Faendal took out his bow again and motioned for me to stay near him. That's when I heard it. An almost unearthly sound as a creature slithered towards us through the air. An ice wraith. Faendal shot an arrow but missed. It was fast and could switch directions faster than I could keep up with it. It was soon next to me bearing it's fangs. It grabbed onto my arm before I had a chance to react. The fangs pierced my skin. The bite was so cold it burned. I screamed and blasted a fireball at it's face. It let go of my arm with a screech and shook it's head. An arrow pierced it's icy body. It disintegrated into a pile of icy shards on the snow.

My arm throbbed and burned where the ice wraith bit me. Blood began to ooze from the gaping holes. I couldn't move my wrist or fingers. The movement caused pain to shoot up my arm and into my chest. I tried to heal myself but I couldn't concentrate from the pain. Faendal gingerly took my arm and poured some water onto the wound clearing the blood. I gritted my teeth in pain. "I'm sorry." He apologized seeing my face. He took out a bandage from his pack and carefully wrapped my injured arm. "The limitations of magic. You can't cast a spell without being able to concentrate. And pain makes that very hard to do." He said with a half-smile. He handed me a small vial of red liquid. "This will help with the pain. It's what got me to Windhelm after the attack with the bandits."

I took the vial of liquid and sighed as the pain melted away to a dull throb. I could move my wrist and fingers more without it shooting pain through my arm. After I thanked him he went to the pile of ice and picked out the fangs with a cloth. Windhelm wasn't far from where we were. I could see the stone walls of the city peak through the pines. We walked around the wall of the city and entered the gate. The city was old. Very old. The stones were falling apart cracked or altogether fallen in some areas. There were many twisting alleys that I knew I would get lost in easily. But Faendal seemed to know exactly where to go and we were soon inside a warm tavern. I followed Faendal up the stairs into an open room with a fire roaring in the middle. A dark elf was singing in the corner. We took a seat near the fire to warm our chilled bodies.

"Let me check your injury." Faendal requested as he gently grabbed my arm. He unwrapped the bandages exposing the bite wounds. I looked away. Looking at the wounds made them throb more. He pulled out a bottle of salve as he chuckled. "This will help prevent infection." I gasped as my arm started to sting from the salve.

"That hurts!" I cried out as I ripped my arm from his grip and held it against my chest. People nearby glanced at us at my outcry.

Faendal looked dumbfounded. "I should have warned you first. Sorry. Can I finish wrapping it?" I reluctantly moved my arm back to him and he wrapped a clean bandage around the wound. I muttered a sorry after he was done. He only smiled at me.

"Here's two faces I never thought I'd see again!" a deep gruff voice bellowed out.

"Oh, for the love of Y'ffre! What now?" Faendal sounded irritated as Soldin plopped into a chair next to us.

"Still don't like me, wood elf?" Soldin laughed. "No matter. What brings you to Windhelm, Little Elf? There are rumors of a dragon being absorbed by a female elf"

I grimaced. The idea of being known throughout Skyrim bothered me. "We're just passing through on our way to Whiterun." I explained the letter to Soldin. "I thought you were the dragonborn." I responded.

"Girl, you are smarter than those Whiterun guards!" Soldin roared. He leaned in to us and lowered his voice. "If you are going to Whiterun I wouldn't stay there longer than a week."

"Why?" I asked. Faendal sat up watching Soldin with suspicion.

Soldin shook his head. "Nevermind why. Just don't be there within a week." He sat back and burst into laughter. The sudden outburst made me jump and Faendal look around uncomfortable. "So, you two." He leaned in towards us again giving us a sly smile. "Finally get horizontal?"

"Is that all you think about?" Faendal demanded. I could feel my face turn red from thinking about our time only the day before.

"You did, you sly elves! I can see it in your face, Rhew." My face went even redder. "I told you I did you the favor all those months ago." Soldin nudged Faendal's arm.

A slight smile appeared on Faendal's face as he glanced at me. "Perhaps you did." And suddenly I wanted nothing more than to have him at that moment.

"Um, Soldin. It was nice seeing you but… it's late."

Soldin looked at me skeptically. "The sun hasn't completely set."

"Well, uh, we did walk all the way here from Winterhold and….. um….. had a couple run ins with creatures… and well," I stood up and grabbed Faendal's arm. "Goodbye." I pulled Faendal down the stairs and into a room. Soldin's laughter followed us.

"Rhew? What-" Faendal started. I pressed my lips against his interrupting him. My longing grew with every second. Our kisses became deeper and more intense. We started stripping each other. The excitement grew until I could take it no more. I wanted him now. I pushed him onto the bed and pounced after him. My legs wrapped around him as I gave into the pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

**THANES AND CONJURERS**

The horse carriage rocked as it made it's way towards Whiterun. The path followed a river that flowed through two mountains. The wind blew cold from the mountains. Our breath left our mouths in puffs of fog. I shrugged into my cloak thankful that Faendal had given it to me. He also had a cloak made of bear fur. It wasn't as elaborate as mine but it looked nice on him. I tried to enjoy the scenery but every step the horse took brought me dread. I was not looking forward to seeing the Jarl. My leg twitched uncontrollably from the nervous energy. Faendal placed his hand on my twitching leg. "Are you ok?" I could only nervously smile at him. My sigh left with a puff. I could stay hidden at the college and be happy. But I knew this wasn't just about me. There was so much more to what was happening. What Soldin told us yesterday also bothered me. If anything I had to let the Jarl know the warning. I wasn't sure what the warning meant but I knew it was best to tell him.

I watched the scenery pass by slowly changing from a snowy mountain pass to the green rolling hills of Whiterun. The city of Whiterun dominated over the valley. It was beautiful but it only filled me with dread. Meeting with the jarl would mean I would have to admit that I am the Dragonborn. A hand rested on my shoulder pulling me back to reality. We were outside of Whiterun. When did we arrive, I wondered. We entered the city and made our way through the crowded streets up the hill to Dragonsreach. Over two months ago I had come here to warn the jarl of the dragon attack. Here I was again honestly never expecting to return to the jarl's place. Much less that I would be summoned by him. I was glad I had Faendal by my side. I would be lost without him. Skyrim seemed so foreign to me.

"Ah! You're here! The jarl has been waiting for you!" The steward exclaimed when we entered Dragonsreach. We passed the long fire pit and walked up the few steps to the jarl. I could feel everyone's eyes watching us as we approached the jarl.

"I remember you!" the jarl exclaimed. "You helped my city from the dragon those few months ago. Why didn't you come out about being the dragonborn then?" He asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm here now."

"You let us think that Nord was the dragonborn for so long. Why did you do this?" The dark elf asked.

"You think I let you believe Soldin was the dragonborn on purpose?" I demanded. Everyone was taken aback from my sudden outburst. "So much had happened to me in such a little amount of time. It's amazing I could even help fight the dragon!" I started. I could feel my blood boil. Why was I getting so upset? "Something bashes me in the head. I lost my memories from this. I wake up just to be arrested for something I don't think I did. I am pushed onto a chopping block only to survive because a dragon attacks the city. I somehow survive that! I'm dragged through a ruin being attacked by bandits, draugrs, spiders and avoiding traps." I could sense Faendal getting uncomfortable from this. "When we do finally arrive in Whiterun I'm sent to fight a dragon for the sole reason that I escaped Helgen?"

The room was silent except for the crackle of the fire. My eyes moved from person to person but none seemed to want to look directly at me. "To add to everything that has happened I learn that I'm the only Snow elf left in Skyrim? Maybe even in Tamriel! The only things I can learn about my race are either legends, myths, or stories of some twisted abominations! And you're wondering why I wouldn't want to have the added responsibility of being a Dragonborn?"

"Rhew….." Faendal stopped me.

I took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry. I'm here now. I'm ready to take on what it means to be dragonborn."

Everyone watched me for a moment unsure how to proceed. Jarl Balgruuf began chuckling. It was soon a full blown laugh. "Well, at least the dragonborn has some fire." He said once he stopped laughing. "But it isn't me you need to prove yourself to. Remember those few months ago after the dragon was defeated? There was a shout. "Dovahkiin." The greybeards were calling for you. You need to travel to High Hrothgar to see them." He told me. "How I envy you. To climb the 7000 steps again." He reminisced. "But this isn't the real reason I summoned you. I want to make you thane of Whiterun."

"Thane?" I asked.

"It's an honorary title that shows you have helped out my city in a big way. I assign you Lydia as your housecarl. You may also purchase a house here if you would like." For the first time I noticed a tall woman with brunette hair standing next to Irileth. She was beautiful. I thanked the jarl and started to leave but remembered what Soldin had told me. They needed to know.

"Jarl, I need to tell you one more thing."

"What is it, Dragonborn?"

"We were warned by a stormcloak to not stay in Whiterun longer than a week." I told him.

His eyebrow raised. "Really? And why would a stormcloak do that?"

I shrugged. "He says he respects me. But I feel this is something you need to know."

"Thank you, Dragonborn." the jarl turned to his steward. "Proventus! Get me some paper and ink! We're going to send a letter to the imperials."

Faendal and I started to leave Dragonsreach when Lydia stopped us. "It's an honor to be your housecarl, thane."

"What is a housecarl?" I asked.

"As your housecarl, I will protect you and all your belongings with my life." She explained.

I glanced at Faendal. "Even him?"

"Do you own him?" She asked skeptically.

I looked from Faendal to Lydia uncertain what to say. "Rhew!" Faendal exclaimed.

"No….. No, I guess not." I fiddled with my fingers. "Then how about coming with us since I don't have a house to protect?" I asked her. "I'm guessing we don't have the money to buy a house here."

Faendal shrugged. "We do but there wouldn't be any money left for anything else."

"You want me to go to High Hrothgar with you?" She asked,

"Sure. The more the merrier." I smiled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon gathering supplies. I headed for the blacksmith for a new armor that would fit me better. The woman who worked the forge was very sweet and helped me pick an armor that would protect me but light enough to move freely. I left with a red and gold elven armor with gloves and boots. It fit so well I thought it had been made for me. "I hope others don't mistake you for a Thalmor." Lydia commented when I left the blacksmith.

"They shouldn't," Faendal replied. "It looks nice on you." I blushed at his compliment.

We headed across the street into another shop. The drunken huntsman it was called. Another Bosmer stood behind a counter. His face lit up when he saw Faendal. "How my heart soars to see another brother Bosmer! How can I help you?" As Faendal looked at bows and arrows with the other wood elf I looked around the store. It wasn't really a store. It was a tavern. A few people sat around tables to drink. A fire with meat cooking over it sat in the middle of the room. It seemed cozy but I liked the Bannered Mare better. When we left Faendal had a new elven bow and a quiver of elven arrows. They were in much better condition than his worn hunting bow. He also wore a new armor made of leather. Leather strips stitched crisscrossed across the the chest. Layers of leather covered the sides of his legs and down his arms. He called it Bosmer armor. It was strong but gave enough flexibility for an archer.

"You're so handsome." I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"For the love of Talos! I'm a third wheel in this group!" Lydia exclaimed glancing away from us. "You two are sickeningly cute."

We parted laughing. "Thank you?" I said uncertain if the last thing she said was a compliment. "How can you make a compliment sound like a complaint?"

She shrugged. "Talent, I suppose."

"Well maybe we can find a fourth wheel for you!" I suggested as we headed for the Bannered Mare.

"What?" Lydia looked shocked. "No thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"Let me see your arm." Faendal requested once we were ready to leave. We woke up at dawn that morning. He seemed surprisingly awake but I couldn't stop yawning. He unwrapped the bandage on my arm. I stared at the wall once the injury was visible. The deep gashes left me feeling uncomfortable and weak. He cleaned the wound and rewrapped it. "It's turning red. I hope we can keep it from getting infected. I don't understand why you haven't used your magic to heal it." It's not that I haven't tried but for some reason unknown to me every time I try the healing spell, it just doesn't work. The new elven gloves I bought should help protect my arms from future ice wraiths. Auriel forbid that we come across another one.

Lydia met us in the main room of the tavern. She pointed out the best route to get to High Hrothgar from Whiterun on the map Viarmo had given me. It was nice having Lydia with us because it became painfully obvious that Faendal didn't know Skyrim outside of the Riverwood area and Winterhold. That's probably why we took carriages so much, I thought with a chuckle. While Faendal and Lydia went over the route I started writing a letter to send out before we left. It was to Camilla. The letter explained the truth of the fake letter to her. I didn't know why I was doing this but I felt she should know the truth. "What are you writing?" Faendal asked looking over my shoulder.

I quickly folded the letter. "Ah! Nothing! It's for Urag." I lied. I found a currier and paid him a few gold to have the letter delivered. It was strange to think that she would receive the letter before we would even get to Ivarstead. I begged the courier to keep the letter anonymous. I didn't want her to know who the letter was from. She probably doesn't even remember me, I thought.

We left the city and followed the stone cobbled path past farms and the Honeybrew meadery. There was a crisp breeze that flowed through the valley. The grass and flowers rippled from the wind. The sky slowly lit up as the sun rose. We passed an intersection and walked across the bridge. I watched as the trail to the right disappeared knowing that Riverwood was only a few miles away. The path we followed sat between the mountain to the right and the river to the left.

Pillars rose at the side of the path ahead. A shrine of some sort, I wondered. "What is this place?" I asked as we neared the pillars.

"It's one of the guardian stones. The necromancer stone if I'm not mistaken." Lydia explained.

I studied the pillars as we approached the small hill they stood atop. "I've never seen guardian stones before." I murmured.

"There's three of them near Riverwood. Don't you remember seeing it when you first visited?" Faendal asked. I shook my head. I didn't remember much after leaving Helgen. "That's right. I had to use a calming spell on you." He grinned. "I haven't used one on you recently."

"Don't you dare!" I demanded.

Lydia watched us with confusion. "She's very susceptible to calming spells." Faendal explained.

"And telling everyone about that isn't a good idea!" I declared, "What if someone uses it against me one day?"

He scooped me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I'll just have to protect you."

"Ugh!" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Too much."

"Sorry!" I apologized as Faendal put me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground Faendal pulled me away from where I stood. A fireball flew by my head right where I had stood seconds before. "Wha-!"

A mage stood at the top of the hill between the pillars. A few skeletons surrounded her. They were protecting her. Faendal started firing arrows at the skeletons. "Arrows aren't going to hurt those things!" Lydia scoffed. She took off running up the hill to the skeletons and mage blocking the fireballs with her shield. Faendal turned his attention to the mage. Her reflexes were unreal. She was able to dodge every arrow Faendal sent at her. He cursed under his breath the more arrows he sent at her. His attacks only seemed to keep her preoccupied from using magic.

I tried to throw ice spikes at the skeletons but every time I started to conjure them my left arm would throb in pain. I lost my concentration from the pain. The ice spikes would leave my hand in a puff of frost. I started to get frustrated. I felt so useless. A flame atronach appeared in front of me. I fell back in shock as it threw a fireball at me. I placed a ward around myself. The fire disappeared as it hit the ward. I conjured a frost atronach between the flame atronach and me. They icey beast towered over everyone. It started after the flame atronach throwing punches whenever it was close enough to the flame atronach. The flame atronach continued to float away from the frost atronach throwing flames at it.

I pushed myself to my feet and ran from the atronach battle. The mage at the top of the hill was so preoccupied with avoiding Faendal's arrows she didn't hear Lydia come up behind her. Lydia stabbed the mage through the back. The blade protruded from her chest. The mage's face contorted in shock, confusion, and pain. Lydia pulled her blade out and pushed the mage down the hill with her shield. The flame atronach turned to ash when the mage hit the ground.

Faendal climbed the hill to retrieve his arrows while Lydia slowly made her way back down. She walked cautiously around my ice atronach never moving her gaze from it. "So, you're a mage." She commented. I nodded. She watched the atronach nervously as it stood behind me.

"It won't attack anything unless I tell it to." I assured her.

"Sure, sure." She didn't sound convinced.

My hand went to my injured arm. Why was I able to conjure the frost atronach but not icy spikes? The injury frustrated me. How it didn't seem to be affected by my healing spells. How it kept me from using my full magic potential. How I couldn't even move my wrist without pain shooting through my arm. My fingers couldn't even move without pain throbbing throughout my arm. My frustration must have shown because Faendal caressed my cheek. I didn't realize he had come back from the hill. "Don't worry. We'll protect you until you heal."

I studied the dead mage that laid at our feet. Her blood pooled around her body. "Why did she attack us?"

"She was probably a necromancer. They're outcasts here in Skyrim. Necromancers are chased out of towns when discovered. That or they're killed." Lydia explained. "We must have gotten too close to her for comfort." It saddened me. This was an avoidable death. I had seen this before. A group being chased out or killed because you were different. I gasped at these memories. I don't think I want my memories back if these were the type of things I had experienced.

"Are you ok, Rhew?" Faendal asked.

I nodded pushing the memories out of my mind. "Yes. Let's continue. We've only begun this trip."


	11. Chapter 11

**WATCH YOUR DRAGONS TONGUE**

An old fort loomed ahead. It was a tall tower with a bridge high above the ground that went into the mountain. A woman in fur armor sat in a chair outside next to the path. She stood up as we got closer. "Halt!This is a toll road you see? You'll have to hand over…. say…. 200 gold to use this road!"

"200 gold!" I cried out. I wasn't even sure we had that much anymore.

"Looks like we have ourselves a hero!" a gruff voice from above us called down. I glanced up at the bridge. Three other bandits watched down at us bows drawn ready to kill us if we did anything. I looked at Lydia and saw that she had her sword unsheathed half way.

"Lydia. Put away your sword." I told her. Lydia's hand wavered at the hilt but she didn't move.

"I would listen to the little elf if I were you." The bandit said. "You might be able to kill me but they will kill you so fast you won't have time to scream." She motioned at the three bandits on the bridge.

"Lydia." I repeated.

"Fine," she sighed sheathing her sword.

"You did the right thing," the bandit said slyly, "Now then. Hand over 200 gold."

"How about 50?" Faendal haggled.

The bandit watched each of us for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. 50 gold. You're not worth the trouble. Just get out of here before I change my mind." He handed her the gold and we continued past the tower. How could a group of bandits be allowed to take advantage of travellers like this?

"There's a contract out for those bandits." Lydia said once we were out of sight of the tower. "We could get rid of those bandits and get the reward." She glanced at the two of us. "I have a feeling you could use the gold." She's right. We could use the extra gold. I could see the gleam in Faendal's eyes at the mention of the contract. It reminded me of how he looked when we went through the ruins. I knew what Faendal would suggest and I needed to suggest something else first.

"Let's go back and get those bandits then! I can easily pick them off." Faendal suggested with a smile.

"I would like us to get to High Hrothgar without dying." I said. "If they are still around when we come back we'll do the contract then." Faendal frowned but agreed.

We followed the path around the mountain. The river flowed to our left. Ahead a beautiful waterfall fell from the mountain side. A bridge crossed the river where the waterfall was. Faendal picked a flower that grew around the bridge and handed it to me. "Dragon's tongue for the dragonborn." I didn't like being called the dragonborn but I took the orange flower and smiled. It smelled sweet like spring.

"Thank you. But I thought you couldn't harm plants?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's only plants in Valenwood. The plants of Skyrim are free game for all Y'ffre cares." He leaned in towards me, "Or did you think I worked at a lumber mill in defiance of my god?" He started laughing. I had never thought of him working at a lumber mill to be strange. But now of course I did.

"Then why did you refuse to pick alchemical supplies for the mages at Winterhold?" I asked him.

"Oh that! Right, I forgot about that." a sly smile spread across his face, "Other races don't know anything more about the green pact outside of not eating plants and the cannibalism thing. And they usually don't care to learn more. I used it to keep those mages from taking complete advantage of me." He shrugged, "Also the idea of running around Winterhold picking plants didn't sound like my idea of a fun day."

"You're telling me!" Lydia agreed with Faendal. She looked at me, "And you're ok with being with a cannibal?"

I chuckled, "He's not a cannibal," I watched as Faendal leaned against the stone bridge watching the waterfall. "We've discussed this before."

"Maybe not a cannibal but he's definitely either a sympathizer of the Imperials or the Thalmor." She's the second person to mention this. Although Enthir claimed Faendal worked for one of the two, I thought. "Either way, it's because of them that we are not allowed to worship Talos."

I've heard that name and I still don't know who it is. "Who is Talos?" I asked.

Lydia looked shocked. "You don't know who Talos is!?"

"She didn't even know who the Thalmor were." Faendal stated as he stood up and stretched.

"What! Have you been living in a cave?" She exclaimed. I frowned at her. Faendal shook his head slightly. "Oh, right. You're a Falmer. Falmer….. caves….. not a good statement. Sorry." I didn't understand what she meant by that. "Well, when the high-king Tiber Septim died, he became a god. Talos. But the Aldmeri Dominion doesn't recognize him as a god so they have banned the worship of Talos."

"Tiber Septim?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. "You've never heard of Tiber Septim?" I shook my head. "What about a high-king."

I thought for a moment. "You mean like HIgh-King Herald?"

Lydia's mouth dropped open. "How can you know who Herald is and not Tiber Septim?" She demanded. I wasn't sure how to answer that question. That name was the one that popped into my head when I heard "HIgh-King".

"Who was High-King Herald?" Faendal asked.

"He was the High-king who destroyed the last groups of the snow elves in Skyrim." she explained. "That was thousands of years ago."

I studied the flower in my hand. The red veins in the orange petals. The purple stem in the middle. The High-King that I remember was not from just a thousand years ago but thousands of years. "What if I'm not even from this era?" I questioned.

Faendal placed his arms around me and pulled me into him. "It doesn't matter to me. But it seems highly unlikely. You're probably from some little group of snow elves who survived long ago. They wouldn't really know the history of Skyrim would they?" He tried to comfort me but I knew what he said wasn't right. The small amount of memories I did remember didn't fit with what he said.

I buried my head into his shoulder and sighed. "I think we should continue. This conversation is only confusing me." I said softly. Faendal pulled my head to his and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

"Ok, Let's get going then," Lydia said annoyed, "You two acting like this isn't getting us any closer to High Hrothgar."

"sorry." I blushed as we parted.

"No! What are you sorry for? It's nice to see that two people can still find love in this day and age in Skyrim. Really." Lydia said sarcastically. We followed the path as it slowly twisted and turned up the mountain. The sun rose high above us as we travelled up the mountain. At the top of the twists the path opened up to a beautiful birch forest. The trees were covered in orange and yellow leaves. Faendal already had his bow out and an arrow notched.

"Think of the game you could find here!" He exclaimed. Before we could say anything he took off into the trees.

"Faendal!" I called after him.

He turned towards me, "Don't worry! I'll find you! You're easy to track!" And with that he disappeared into the forest. He's hunted in every area we've visited, I realized.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Lydia.

"It almost sounded like an insult." She replied. We continued down the path through the birch tree forest. It wasn't long before we were in the sleepy farming town of Ivarstead. The sun hung low in the sky by the time we entered the small town. I looked back at the birch forest hoping Faendal would arrive to the town soon.

A farmer stared at us as we walked by. "Might as well keep going. There isn't anything here for travellers." He told us. Lydia and I glanced at each other but ignored the farmer and headed for the tavern.

There were a few people inside the tavern. No bard though. That saddened me since I had become so fond of hearing "Ragnar the Red". Maybe after a few tankards of mead I could sing the song for the tavern. I chuckled at the idea. We sat down and ordered tankards of mead and bowls of soup. I tried to enjoy my time but my eyes kept moving back to the door. I couldn't help but think of the bandit incident. "You really do care for that old elf don't you?" Lydia asked. She must have noticed me watching the door.

"Well, yeah. His sharp features are so handsome." I smiled into my tankard.

"To each their own," she said with a shrug. "It's just strange. You seem not that much older than me. And he looks old. Even for an elf." But he doesn't act or sound old, I thought. I never really thought of him as older than me. In fact, for some reason I thought of him as younger. It was yet another strange thing I couldn't explain.

"He's been with me practically since day one," I told her deciding not to share my thoughts on the age difference. The thoughts wouldn't make sense to her if they didn't make sense to me. "I would have been lost without him."

"Well, speaking of old elves." I followed Lydia's gaze towards the door. Faendal entered the tavern. A new skin was rolled and attached to his satchel. I flew from the table and into his arms. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him as if we hadn't seen each other in months.

"Woah! What was that for? I was only gone a few hours." He said once we parted. I could feel everyone staring at us. I pulled away from him embarrassed.

"What if bandits got you again?" I asked as we made our way back to the table.

He laughed. "I was hunting deer, not bandits." Faendal took out a small pouch full of leaves and bark. "This is for the ice wraith bite. It'll help with the pain and swelling." I looked at the leaves and bark skeptically. Last time he gave me something for the bite it burned! He laughed. "Don't worry. You'll like this medicine." He left the table to fix the concoction. I wasn't looking forward to trying anything made of leave and bark but if it helped heal my arm faster I would try it.

"That wound was from an ice wraith?" Lydia asked. I nodded as I nonchalantly rubbed my arm. "You're lucky it didn't get your neck." My eyes widened in horror at the thought. My hand wrapped around my neck as if I was protecting it from an invisible beast.

"I really just want this wound to heal. I'm tired of not being able to use my magic." I sighed in frustration and leaned onto the table.

"Well, until then you have my sword and shield and his bow to protect you." She tried to comfort me. The idea only annoyed me more.

"I don't want to be protected. I'm not some damsel in distress."

Lydia only shrugged. "Whether you want it or not, it is my job to protect you." She glanced at Faendal who was engrossed in fixing the potion next to the fire pit. "And I have a feeling he won't stop protecting you regardless if you could kick his ass with your magic." We both laughed. I couldn't imagine a situation that would cause us to fight but the idea of Faendal running from my magic made me giggle.

Faendal returned to the table placing two mugs of amber liquid onto the table. "What's so funny?" He asked. The both of us refused to tell him. He shrugged the laughter off. "Drink this. It has honey in it." He said handing me one of the mugs.

"For taste?" I wondered as I looked at the liquid made from leaves and bark in disgust.

He chuckled. "Honey helps with the pain." I sipped the liquid tentatively and found it delicious. It was a sweet earthy taste. I finished the drink in a couple of gulps.

"It's good but this is supposed to help with the pain?" I asked skeptically. How could a cup of tea do that?

"Well, yeah. With the help of this other mug." He said motioning for the second mug.

"I have to drink two cups?"

Faendal pushed the mug away from my hands. "No. This one isn't for drinking." he explained. "I'll finish taking care of your arm in the room."

"Oh, I know where this is headed," Lydia stated as she stood up and stretched. "Good night, you two." We headed into our separate rooms. Faendal and I stripped our armor once inside the privacy of the room. It was nice to be out of the armor. I wore my white tunic that covered my body midway to my thighs. I sat on the edge of the bed anticipating what the medicine would do. Faendal had other ideas though. He kneeled in front of me and rubbed his hands up my legs to under my tunic. Electricity ran up my legs and through my body from his touches. "Those legs," he breathed and our lips connected. A deep sensual kiss.

I didn't want to but I finally pulled away. "Faendal, my arm." I reminded him.

"Right…. right….." He muttered with a small frown. Neither of us wanted to stop but he left and soaked a rag with the tea. "Take the bandage off." he requested as he sat next to me with the soaked rag in his hands. Once I had taken the bandage off he gently pressed the rag to my wound. It seemed to suck the pain from my arm. The redness and swelling were almost completely gone when he moved the rag.

"This is from plants in this forest?" I asked astonished.

He smiled. "It feels much better than the salve, doesn't it?"

"It's amazing," I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. HIs hands started moving up my legs again. "You're amazing." Our lips brushed against each other. I pulled his head to mine and eagerly kissed him. His soft lips parted mine. His arms traveled up my body slowly pushing the tunic over my hips and up my back. I moaned softly at his touches. Everything about him drove me crazy. His smell (like fallen leaves in Autumn), his soft yet strong touch, his taste. We parted long enough for him to pull my tunic off. We fell back onto the bed. He stroked my face gently with one hand while the other made its way down my body. I cried out in pleasure from his touches and eagerly pulled at his clothes. Faendal stood up to strip his clothes. I squirmed waiting for him. It was driving me crazy.

"Please hurry," I begged. He pulled his shirt over his head and smiled as he returned to me. The feel of his skin against mine was intoxicating. My nails dug into his back as his legs pushed between mine. I could feel him. All of him and I wanted more. "Faendal," I breathed as we became one.


	12. Chapter 12

**MEETING THE GREYBEARDS**

"Faendal! Look at this!" I exclaimed shaking the wood elf awake. He curled up under the covers and tried to pull me into his arms. I chuckled as I shook him again. This was the first time I could think of that I was awake before him. But I was very excited. There was no redness or swelling in my arm. I could move my wrist which meant I could use magic. A ball of light glew in my hand. I sent the glowing ball to Faendal's head. It floated above his head illuminating the area in bright light. Faendal threw the cover over his head but the ball of light went under the cover with him. I laughed so hard I fell out of the bed. I hit the cold stone hard but it didn't stop me from laughing.

"You really think it's that funny waking me up like this?" He asked sitting up. He squinted from the light that hung above his head.

"I think it's hilarious!" I replied pulling myself back into the bed. "That potion did wonders! My magic is back!" I started sending balls of light to every corner of the room. There were balls of light hovering over the chairs, tables, and the bed. Soon it was so bright in the room it was as if we were staring at the sun.

Faendal grabbed my arm gently and forced it to the bed. "I'm glad but if you don't stop I will use my calming spell to make you stop. It's too bright."

"Which calming spell?" I asked suggestively leaning in towards him.

He leaned in to me so close our lips almost touched but whenever I tried to connect he would pull back just slightly. He kissed me on the nose and laughed at my shock. "The one you don't like." He finished.

There was a light rap at the door. "Hey guys?" Lydia's voice said through the door. I pulled the cover around my body as the door opened. She poked her head into the room but jerked back out. "By Ysmir! What is with the light?!" Faendal and I burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Lydia. We'll be out in a minute." I called out to her. Once we had dressed and Faendal had wrapped a fresh bandage around my healing wound we left the room.

Lydia started laughing at the ball of light that hung above Faendal's head. "Really! What's with the light?"

"I can use my magic again!" I explained as I sent another ball of light to Lydia's head. She glanced up at the light and back down at me.

"Really?" She asked with a smirk. "Was that necessary?"

I laughed. "No! But it's fun!"

The innkeeper glanced into our room that was glowing from all the light. "Um, will this magic go away?" He asked unsure of what he was looking at. I assured him the light would disappear after a few minutes.

After a quick breakfast we left the tavern and followed the dirt road to a bridge. I looked up at the mountain. The clouds hung low on the sheer and jagged cliffs. I couldn't even see where we were supposed to go. There was a wood elf and a nord at the bridge talking about climbing the steps. The nord talked about needing to make a supply run to High Hrothgar but being unable to do it. "Maybe we could help," I pipped in,

"We're going to High Hrothgar today,"

"You'd do that? It would be much appreciated." The nord said

Faendal sighed. "When you mean "we" you really mean me." I smiled at him innocently, "Ok, hand me the supplies." The nord handed Faendal the bag of supplies. Faendal repositioned his bow, quiver, and the bag onto his back.

"Thank you! You're such a great man," I said. Faendal stared at me. "Mer? Merman? I - I don't know what to call you." I admitted.

"You can call me Faendal." He chortled. The other Bosmer laughed as well. More Bosmer humor? I wondered. I glanced at Lydia but she only shrugged.

"Thank you again." The nord said as we started across the bridge. "Find me once you're back down here."

We started up the mountain. The steps were uneven and some were completely gone all together. It was a hard climb zig zagging up the mountain. The higher we climbed the colder it became. Snow fell in small flurries but was soon so thick we could hardly see in front of our faces. I tried to close my cloak as much as possible to get away from the heavy snow fall.

Faendal stopped us suddenly. He hushed us when we asked what was wrong. "Don't you hear it?" He hissed. I could only hear the wind blowing the snow around our heads. I strained for noises besides the wind and heard what he was referring to. The distinct cries of a troll.

"We need to sneak up on it and take it by surprise." He whispered.

As if defying him Lydia unsheathed her sword and charged towards the sound of the troll. "What are you doing!?" Faendal yelled after her. We chased after her and soon saw the silhouettes of Lydia and the troll fighting. She blocked the trolls swings with her shield while catching the troll's body with her sword when there were openings. "That housecarl of your's is mad." Faendal stated as he took out his bow and notched an arrow. I conjured a frost atronach to help Lydia. It ran at the troll and bashed the troll in the stomach. Faendal let an arrow loose hitting the troll in it's arm. He was having difficulty aiming for the troll since Lydia would move suddenly and get in his aim. "Dammit!" He cursed. His arm wavered as he held back the arrow waiting for an opening. The ice atronach slammed into the troll giving Faendal the opening he needed. The arrow flew through the blizzard and hit the troll in the eye. It fell to the ground dead.

"Great shot!" Lydia exclaimed as she walked back to us.

"I once shot a bear from three hundred yards in a blizzard." Faendal bragged as he placed his bow on his back. He was acting like his shot was nothing special. He's mood suddenly changed to anger. "And what are you doing running into a fight with a troll like that!"

"I'm a Nord. Sneaking is for the elves." She exclaimed arrogantly.

"And we are elves!" He stressed. I hadn't seen Faendal this angry since Soldin told him about giving Camilla the fake letter.

I gently touched his arm. He was tense. "Faendal, calm down. We're safe and no one is injured." I told him softly.

"Fine," He pulled his arm from my hand and went ahead of us continuing up the uneven steps. "But next time listen to the hunter when it comes to beasts." he called back at us. We followed behind him up the mountain. Soon we were above the clouds and the blizzard. The sky was clear. The air crisp. The journey up the steps became much more enjoyable. Faendal slowly made his way back to us as we climbed up the mountain.

Some areas of the steps descended only to ascend in other places. I wasn't looking forward to going back down as ascending the steps were safer than descending. The ice on the steps were almost impossible to avoid. We climbed in silence. The three of us were out of breath from the climb to be able to talk more than was necessary. A snow mound ahead of us glistened in the sun. It seemed to move the closer we got to it. Was the snow slithering? "Ice wraith?" I asked Faendal. He nodded and stepped ahead in an attempt to protect me from it. But I wanted revenge. This ice wraith was mine.

The ice wraith slithered from the snow and hissed. I glared at the icy serpent and pushed past Faendal sprinting at the ice wraith while throwing balls of fire at it. "Rhew! What are you doing?" Faendal called after me.

The ice wraith was fast and tried to slither around to catch me off balance but I was always a step ahead of it. "Gods damn you! DIe you slithering ice!" I yelled as fireballs blasted into the icy serpent. It disintegrated into a pile of ice crystals. I picked up the teeth and handed them to Faendal. He took the teeth unsure what had just happened. Lydia and Faendal both looked at me as if I was a stranger. "Right. Let's continue. We still have quite the climb ahead." I said continuing to climb the stairs not wanting to wait for them to speak.

We were all out of breath but we made it. High Hrothgar was in sight. The large building atop the mountain seemed so peaceful compared to the journey we just made. Faendal placed the bag of supplies inside a chest that stood in front of the stairs that led to the building. There were offerings of food, weapons, armor, and flowers left at the base of the chest. We made our way up the stairs and into the sanctuary. Is it a sanctuary? I wondered. It wasn't much warmer inside but it was nice getting away from the bitter winds. As we walked into the main room an old man in a long grey cloak came to us. I could see why they were called "Greybeards". "Ah, so after so many centuries a Dragonborn appears before us at this day and age." He said, "I am Arngeir. Why do you come here, Dragonborn?" He asked.

"Well, you summoned me, didn't you?" I replied uncertain.

Arngeir thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. But that was months ago. Why appear now?" I glanced to the floor uncomfortable. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now. Let us taste your voice, Dragonborn."

"You….. you want me to shout at you?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, ok." I licked my lips and drew in a breath. "Fus!" Arngeir and a second Greybeard stumbled for a moment.

"So you really are Dragonborn! We welcome you, Dovahkiin." Arngeir said after he regained his balance. "Let's see how well you can learn another part of the shout." Arngeir explained to me that each shout has three words. Each word makes the shout stronger. This reminded me of being in Helgen and the Imperial turning to flames when I said the words the dragon had. Did I already know these shouts before I lost my memories? Three other Greybeards appeared in the room as Arngeir explained the shouts to me.

One of the Greybeards shouted at the floor before my feet. "Ro." It almost sounded like a whisper. The floor cracked and claw like markings appeared. Dragon language. I stared at the word. It was Ro. But… but I already knew this word and I didn't know why. Fus….. Fus Ro…. Fus Ro…..Dah. That was it! I looked around the room for an area that didn't have a person standing and shouted. "Fus Ro Dah!" A sonic force flew across the room. Random items were blown across the room from the shout. Once the shout dissipated he room was silent.

I looked around at everyone and saw dropped jaws. From the Greybeards because I shouted a word I shouldn't know. From Lydia because this was the first time she had actually seen me shout. Faendal was the only one who didn't look shocked. He looked proud. "Well, you really are Dragonborn." Arngeir said once he gathered his composure. "Let's see if we can teach you a shout you don't know. Follow us to the courtyard."

Faendal, Lydia and I followed the Greybeards through HIgh Hrothgar and out the back to a large courtyard. To the right of us was a large gate where an ice storm was constantly blowing. I looked up above the sanctuary and saw the mountain still went quite a ways more. I wonder what is up there. We stopped at the foot of the steps. "Let's see if you know this shout, Dragonborn." Arngeir said. "We will teach you the first word to whirlwind sprint, Wuld." Another Greybeard whispered his shout at the snowy ground. Like before the ground cracked and the claw marked word appeared. I studied this word and realized I didn't know it but I could feel it entering my being. The Greybeard had me face him and I felt the knowledge of the word rush from him into me. I gasped from the feeling. It was like jumping from a great height. Thrilling. "We'll test you on the word. Watch how master Bolli gets through the gate before it closes."

The Greybeard shouted a word and the gate opened. Bolli shouted. He flew across the ground so fast he looked like a blur and was through the gate before the other Greybeard could finish his shout. "Wow." I gasped in amazement. They set up the gate for me to try. The Greybeard shouted. The gate swung open. "Wuld!" I flew across the snowy bank through the gate. I had to wait for the rush to reside. I started laughing from the excitement. That was fun. I walked back to everyone but I felt a little disoriented. Lydia and Faendal laughed at my disoriented walk.

"It does take a few tries to get used to." Arngeir explained to me. "Well then, you're ready for your test."

"Test?" I asked once I could see straight.

"Yes, to prove once and for all you are Dragonborn." I looked at him skeptically. "Retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb. Bring it back here once you have retrieved it."

"Who?"

"He is the one who built High Hrothgar and began the Way of the Voice which we Greybeards follow."

"He was around during High-king Harald's reign. You might know who he is." Lydia mentioned. I shook my head. His name did not bring up any memories for me.

We headed back into the building to get out of the bitter cold. Inside Faendal unfurled the map and Arngeir marked where the tomb was. It was between Morthal and Solitude. "All the way out there!" I cried out. "And then we have to climb all the way back up here?"

"Tests are not meant to be easy, Dragonborn." Arngeir said simply. I sighed. He was right. Faendal started laughing.

"What's so funny to you?" I asked with slight.

"Traveling with you is the exact opposite of what my life used to be, Rhew." He claimed happily. "At this rate we'll end up exploring every inch of Skyrim." I couldn't help but smile. Faendal always seemed to look at the positive side of situations. It was nice.

I nodded. "Ok, we should out so we can get to the bottom of the mountain before night fall." I wasn't looking forward to leaving so soon after the long climb but we had a long travel ahead.

"Sky above, voice within." Arngeir told us as we left. I repeated it back which seemed to make him happy.

Making our way back down the mountain seemed to take longer than it did to climb. The slick stairs covered in ice made the descend a crawl. I slipped on one step and fell. Faendal managed to catch my arm saving me from possible flying down and over the mountain. Lydia started laughing. "Aren't you a snow elf? Shouldn't this be easy for you?"

I laughed sarcastically back at her. "Yes, because having the word "snow" in my name means I can dance all the way down the mountain with no problem." We all laughed at the image of us dancing our way down the massive mountain. If only it was that easy to descend.

It was dusk by the time we made it back to Ivarstead. I was relieved we made it before the sun had completely disappeared. The Nord from the morning was in the tavern drinking a mead with the Bosmer. "You're back! Quite a climb wasn't it?" He remarked.

"Yes, and we delivered your supplies." I told him. Faendal nudged me. "Ok, ok. He did." I restated motioning at Faendal.

"Thanks, friends! You really helped me out. I'm glad you found me. I wanted to give you this for the help." He handed me a large fat purse of coins. I stared at the purse. It was so large. "That's 1000 septims."

"1000!" Faendal and I cried out. "I can't accept that much!" I protested trying to shove the purse back into the Nord's hands.

He only pushed the purse back to me. "No. Really, take it. I want you to have it. I know how hard that climb can be. You really did me a great favor by taking the supplies for me."

"Well, let us buy you a mead at least." Faendal offered. He politely denied the offer. We were uncomfortable at the kindness we were seeing. From the small time I had escaped Helgen I realized kindness was a rare thing in Skyrim.


	13. Chapter 13

**BASILIO: AWAKENING**

When Basilio had finally awoken he had yelled out in confusion and agony scaring the two soldiers that were watching over him. The soldiers had ran to retrieve an alchemist and a mage to see what could be done about his injuries. While the worst of the injuries had healed in his month long sleep he was still in immense discomfort. The muscles in his leg and back spasmed uncontrollably causing aches in areas he didn't know could ache.

Legate Rikke was sent to speak with him once his injuries were taken care of. She asked basic questions. Who was he? Where did he come from? Which company was he a part of? Why did he leave his post? Both Basilio and Legate Rikke were confused at everything. "Stormcloaks? Civil war? What are you talking about?"

"And what are you talking about? Dragon priests? Dragons? Snow elves? All of those things have been gone for centuries." She retorted. Basilio was called crazy. His story was too insane to be real and yet he was too sane to be crazy.

"What?" Basilio was baffled. He couldn't figure out what was happening and he could tell Legate Rikke was confused as well. "What year is it?"

"That's a strange question." She responded. "What year do you think it is?"

Basilio felt unnerved at the question. "Well, I know some time has passed but when the dragon attacked us it was 1E 156."

Rikke and the other soldiers in the room stared at Basilio with wide eyes. "More than some time has passed. How can you be alive still?"

"I told you, Rhew shouted a wall of ice around us before the avalanche engulfed us. She saved our lives." Basilio repeated. He looked around the room at the skeptical faces and knew no one believed his story. "Where is she?" He demanded. No one answered him. RIkke had the other soldiers leave the room. She sat across the table from him. Her arms propped on the table. "What? What's going on?" Basilio asked concerned.

"There was an elf named Rhew at Helgen when the dragon attacked. She was sent there to be executed. It is unknown at the time if she made it out of Helgen alive." Rikke explained.

"What!" Basilio bellowed jumping out of his chair so fast the chair toppled over. He ignored the pain that shot through his body. "Why would you execute her! She's dragonborn!" he yelled. Basilio gripped the table until his knuckles were white. "She's also one of the most innocent people in Tamriel!" Which is amazing with all the tragic things that has happened to her, he thought.

"You need to sit down, soldier." Rikke demanded. They watched each other seeing who would give in first. Basilio exhaled in frustration and picked his chair up from the floor. "It was a mistake by a captain of ours." She started once he sat down. "In the confusion of capturing the Stormcloaks he mistook her for one as well."

Basilio sat in silence taking everything in. If Rhew did escape Helgen…. no, not if. Basilio knew Rhew could escape a dragon attack. They had done it many times before. She would probably be too scared to show up here if she thought the Imperials were actively searching for her. It must confuse and scare her being attacked by the group that saved her from the Nords. I have to find her! Basilio thought as he lifted himself from the chair once again but the pain made him collapse back into it.

Legate Rikke stood up and headed for the door. "Don't move around so quickly, soldier. You're still injured. I'll see if I can find more information on this elf for you." She told Basilio as she left. Basilio laid his head into his arms puzzled at all the new information.

A month had passed since Basilio had awoken. Basilio stared out the window of his room in the castle dour. He knew he was lucky to be alive but he hated being here. This time period didn't suit him at all. He was still badly injured. Basilio had trouble walking around his room let alone trying to do anything more. While the Imperials knew Basilio was a soldier based on his uniform they were still skeptical about his story. An Imperial soldier from the first era? Everyone looked at him like he was crazy when he first told his story. But the longer he's been awake the more they started to believe him. Basilio didn't know what was happening in the world. He didn't know anything about the civil war he and Rhew seemed to have awaken in the middle of. The powers of Tamriel were different from when he was alive. The Ayleid? Everyone laughed when he asked about them. They haven't been around for centuries!

Basilio was frustrated. Bored. Resentful. He was in a nice large bedroom with a fireplace on one side. It looked like they were treating him as a higher up but he knew better. He was being watched. Tullius didn't trust Basilio. And Basilio knew this. There was always someone nearby Basilio. They were just curious they would say. But Basilio knew better. Basilio sighed frustrated at everything that had happened the past few months. He limped to a chair in front of the fireplace and fell into it.

And where was Rhew? Basilio thought angrily. He heard rumors of dragonborns appearing. A Stormcloak soldier and A snow elf dragonborn who seemed to have a wood elf following her around. How could she just abandon me like that! He thought. Not a word from her! Not even a letter! Basilio grabbed a book from the table and threw it at the fire. The fire devoured the pages to the book eagerly.

There was a rap at the door. A tall blond woman entered his room. "What is it, Legate Rikke?" He asked never moving his gaze from the fire.

She glanced at the burning book as she walked up to him. "Another one? I should stop bringing books to you." She sat in a chair next to him.

"If it bothers you so much that the dragonborn hasn't come to see you then why don't you send her a message?"

Basilio glanced away from the fire and looked over at Rikke. "And where do you suppose I send this message to?"

"There are rumors of the dragonborn's location arriving all the time." Rikke explained, "I'm sure a courier would find her eventually." It's not like Basilio hadn't thought of sending Rhew a message before. He was stubborn and expected her to come find him.

"She just tossed me aside when she found someone new." He scoffed.

"There are rumors that she has amnesia. Perhaps she does not remember you."

"Amnesia." He repeated. "That would be a blessing." Knowing that everything he knew and everyone he loved was no longer around was unbearable at times. It wouldn't be so bad if Rhew was around but her not being here was a blow Basilio didn't need. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"General Tullius has asked to speak to you." Rikke responded.

"Oh, great. Another interrogation." How many times would this be now? Basilio wondered. It seemed once a week Tullius would call on Basilio and ask him to repeat his story. Basilio was sure Tullius was trying to catch him in a lie. That he would slip on the details, the years, the people. Anything that proved Basilio was lying. Basilio had a feeling Tullius suspected he was a spy.

"No. Not this time." Rikke replied. Basilio sat up and waited for her to continue. General Tullius wants to speak with me for some other reason? "Just go see him when you have the chance." She said standing and heading for the door. "After you've won the battle with your enemy, the books?" She added with a small smile as she disappeared through the door.

Basilio went back to the book roasting in the fire. All that was left was the charred cover. The fire attempted to lick at the cover but the book was no longer flammable.


	14. Chapter 14

**USTENGRAV**

It took us two days to get to Morthal. A small town in the marsh. It was made of platforms and buildings that stood off from the platforms. I was feeling drained and uncomfortable. Just the day before I had some disturbing memories come back to me while walking through the Rift. Lydia, Faendal, and I had walked by a giant's camp that stood just off the road. I recognized the camp. It was where I was arrested and where the giants had attacked Basilio and me. I remembered being chased by the giants but not why we were at the camp. Faendal suggested the giants may be the reason I have amnesia.

I fell into the bed at the inn mentally and physically exhausted. Soon I was wrapped safely in Faendal's arms. Yes, sleep is good. We need it for the ruins tomorrow, I thought. "Draugr!" I cried out shooting up from the bed.

"Draugr?!" Faendal repeated rattled.

"We're going into a tomb tomorrow! What if there are draugrs! Traps! Ghosts! Bandits! Those creepy carvings that are around the ruins!" I was babbling. "And skeevers! I don't want to see any of those things!" I shivered.

Faendal laughed and pulled me back down to him. "Don't worry. You're not doing this by yourself. You have Lydia and me with you."

"You're right. Of course." I responded sinking into him. "I still hate those things."

The next morning we headed towards the ruins from Morthal. It wasn't a long walk before the old eroded columns of Nord ruins appeared. I was happy to learn we didn't have to go through the marsh water to get to the ruins. Faendal pulled me behind one of the columns and motioned Lydia to hide behind one as well when we approached the tomb. There was a fight in front of us. A group of mages and bandits were attacking each other. Luckily they had not heard us arriving. It was a bloody mess! We watched in silence as the bandits ran at the mages attempting to avoid their spells. Some did and were able to cut down the mages but others weren't so lucky. Soon only one mage was left. She ran into the ruins unaware we were watching them.

Faendal made us wait a moment before we continued towards the ruins. I looked around in horror at the slaughter. The dead littered the ground. This is what we're walking into?! I glanced at Faendal as we slowly made our way to the entrance.. His face was full of concentration. Just like it had been at the ruins above Riverwood, I noticed. We walked down the stone slab stairs that spiralled into the entrance of the ruins. Another bandit sat dead against the wall. "What is happening here?" I thought aloud.

Faendal opened the door to the ruins slowly to keep it from creaking. My eyes took a minute to adjust to the sudden darkness of the ruins. More dead bandits laid across the halls of the ruins. We quietly followed the hall to a large room where more mages and bandits fought. We watched the battle hidden behind a fallen column. Soon these bandits fell to the mages as well. But these bandits stood up and began hacking at the collapsed hallway with pickaxes. "Necromancers." Lydia whispered.

One of the bandits fell into a pile of ashes. "Ugh! Another one! These bandits are useless!" One of the necromancers said.

"You could pick up a pickaxe, you know." The other commented.

"Ha! I'll leave the physical work to my thralls." She responded. A commotion could be heard down a hall that stood off the main room. "What is going on down there?" The two mages ran towards the commotion leaving us with the bandit working on the collapsed hall.

I stood up and walked towards the bandit. Faendal grabbed my arm. "Rhew, get down." he hissed. I pulled my arm from his grip and shook my head at him. No, it was safe. I could feel it. I walked up to the bandit chipping away at the stones. She groaned from time to time. An orc. I felt sadness and pity for the orc. I turned to see Faendal and Lydia standing near me. Lydia watched the hall the mages ran down but we could still hear the commotion. More fighting was happening further in the ruins. "Faendal, hand me your dagger." I requested.

'I don't have a dagger." He stated flatly.

"Yes you do. It's in your boot. I've seen you use it." Why would he lie about this?

He smiled and took out the dagger from his boot. "Why do you want the dagger?" He asked as he handed it to me.

"I want to end her suffering." I told him. My hand shook as I placed the dagger against her throat. She's already dead so it's not like I'm killing her, right? I tried to convince myself. I slid the dagger across her neck. A line of blood started to fall from the gash I left her.

She fell to the ground. "Thank you," she groaned as she turned to ash. I stared at the pile of ashes in dismay. Did she just thank me?

Faendal gently took my arm and slid the dagger from my grip. He wiped the blood off the dagger and placed it back in his boot. I was shaking. I wasn't expecting the orc to speak. It left me unnerved. "Can you feel in that state?" I asked Faendal.

"I don't know." He pulled me to him and gently kissed me. I could feel my jitters leave as we kissed.

"Guys." Lydia hissed at us. We pulled apart. The commotion down the hall had stopped. We dropped behind some fallen boulders in the main room and waited to see what would emerge from the hall. There was no movement and I was getting tired of waiting.

I conjured a frost atronach in front of the entrance of the hall. "What are you doing?" Faendal asked.

"I'm tired of waiting." I told him, "The atronach will be the bait. Get your bow ready." Faendal nodded understanding what I was doing. He took out his bow and notched an arrow. I readied myself with an ice spike. I could see Lydia was itching to stop sneaking around as well.

The two mages from earlier appeared from the hallway. "What is this!" One cried out when the frost atronach slammed its arm into the ground in front of them. Faendal fired an arrow and dropped one of the mages as they were preoccupied with the atronach. I threw an ice spike at the second mage and missed as she dodged the punches of the atronach. She started throwing fire at it. Lydia took off running at the mage. She reached the mage when the atronach fell into a pile of ice. "Where did you come from!" The mage yelled as she ran from Lydia. Another arrow flew and dropped the mage.

"Well, that was boring," Lydia said as she made her way back to us, "I was hoping to have an actual fight."

We followed the hallway stepping over the bodies of mages and draugrs. The hall of the tomb would twist and turn before opening up into another room. This room was gigantic. We were at the top of a cliff that looked down on an alter with pews and a waterfall that fell from an opening above. The sun shone down through the opening reflecting off the water. Trees grew around the pool of water below. It was beautiful. I noticed a stone wall next to the pool. "Look! It looks like the same kind of wall from the ruins at Riverwood." I pointed below at the wall.

Faendal's and Lydia's gaze followed my finger. He nodded, "It does. We should get to it." We followed a path down the side of the cliff and climbed down a broken bridge carefully. There was a path that curved around behind the waterfall just beyond the alter. I could feel the word resonate inside me the closer I stepped to the wall. It felt like a second heartbeat thumping inside my chest. I was standing in front of the wall watching the lights flicker and glow from the scratch-marked word. "Is it glowing like the other wall from before?" Faendal asked. I jumped from hearing his voice. The light glew so brightly and called for me so strongly I couldn't see anything but the word.

I nodded and stepped towards the word letting it rush into me. That feeling of adrenaline filled me. This one felt different from before. I didn't get a glimpse of my past with this word. Maybe only words I had learned in the past will bring up memories, I thought. This was a word I never learned! A new word, I thought excitedly. "Feim!" I tried out the new shout but nothing seemed to happen. I frowned. I don't get it. I looked at Faendal and Lydia who stared at me astounded. "What is it?" I asked. Faendal reached out to touch me but his hand went through my body. I was see through like a ghost! I tried to touch him as well. My hand disappeared into his shoulder. The effect only lasted a couple of minutes and I was back to normal. "This could be useful if I'm ever in a bad situation."

Faendal agreed with me but Lydia still looked astounded. "I have never seen anything like that!" She exclaimed. "I still can't get over the fact that you are the dragonborn!"

"Why is that?" I asked as we made our way back towards the alter.

"I thought only Nords could be Dragonborn."

"Yes, well I seem to be the mysterious one, don't I?" I responded agitated.

Faendal placed his arm around my shoulders. "Your mysteries are what makes you interesting." He said in an attempt to cheer me up.

I shrugged his arm off me. "Oh! So I wouldn't be interesting without these mysteries!" He was speechless. I walked ahead of them. These mysteries weren't interesting to me. They were frustrating. There was nothing more that I wanted than to have my memories returned to me. I heard Faendal cursing under his breathe behind me. I smiled knowing he thought he was in trouble.

We climbed back up the broken bridge and continued following the hall since there was nothing more to do in the large room. The hall led to a strange room with three large stones lined in the middle of the room. Three gates stood at the other end of the room. When we walked by the stones they would glow red and one gate would open for a short period of time. Faendal, being the quickest and most dexterous of us, tried sprinting through the stones and gates but became stuck between the second and third gate. Lydia and I laughed as he tried to figure out how to get out. He found a chain that raised the first and second gates.

"What about that shout the Greybeards taught you?" Lydia suggested.

"No way! It made me so dizzy!" I protested.

"It's the only way, Rhew. This is probably why they taught you that shout." Faendal added. "I'll run through the stones and you shout through the gates when they open." I reluctantly agreed and waited in front of the gates for them to open.

I heard Faendal sprint through the stones. The gates began to bang open. Third, second, first! "Wuld!" I flew through the gates. I heard them bang close behind me. I stopped in front of a flight of stairs and collapsed on the bottom stair dizzy from the sudden burst.

"Rhew! Look for a chain to open the gates!" Faendal called out to me. I slowly stood up still dizzy from the shout and searched for a chain to pull. I found it near the gate. It was difficult to pull. Must be rusted, I thought. But I managed to pull it and the gates banged open. Faendal and Lydia ran through the gates unsure if the gates would close after them.

We followed the stairway deeper into the tomb. Not far into the hall we entered another large room. Faendal pulled me back from where I was about to step. "This room is covered in pressure plates." I looked out at the room and saw what he meant. There wasn't anywhere safe to step! We gingerly made our way across the first few plates. They seemed to no longer work but we didn't want to take our chances. I conjured a frost atronach and had it run across the hall. Fire blasted from the pressure plates as it stomped around the hall. It soon melted away to nothing.

"How can we get across this!" I exclaimed.

"I can walk across those without triggering them." Faendal explained. "You should use that shout to fly across them."

Lydia cleared her throat. "And me?"

"What if I held your hand while I shout?" I suggested. "I can pull you across with me."

Faendal shook his head. "That could dislocate her shoulder." How does he know all these things? I wondered. I really wanted to know more about him before he was in Skyrim but now was not the time.

"I'll just sprint across." She said irked. I tried to protest against it but she had made up her mind. I searched for a safe place to get to and found a small area without pressure plates in a corner. That's where I need to aim.

I shouted and flew by the pressure plates. None went off as I passed them. I ran into the wall and held onto it as I recovered from the shout. I repeated this two more times collapsing on a platform in the middle of the pressure plates. My head swam from the speed. Faendal ran quickly and lightly over the pressure plates. Not one plate triggered. Could all wood elves do this? Lydia stood at the other end of the pressure plates staring at them with unease. She gulped and took off running across the plates. Fountains of fire sprouted behind her at each step. She fell to her knees when she reached the platform breathing quickly. "Let's never do that again." She said between breaths.

Once we all had regained our composure we continued forward. I could see the coffin of Jurgen WIndcaller ahead. My heart began to beat quickly. This was almost over with. Large statues of… mudcrab claws? Dragon heads? I wasn't sure what they were but they rose from the murky water of the tomb as we passed by. The horn is just in my reach. "Where is the horn?" I asked when we reached the coffin. There was a hand on top of the coffin that looked like it held something at one time. Now it stood empty. Tomb robbers!? "Where's the horn!" I demanded. All this way for nothing?!

"Rhew, look at this." Lydia said picking up a small piece of paper from the floor. I took it and read the words written on the letter.

Dragonborn-

I need to speak to you. Urgently.

Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you.

-A friend

"Attic room? Sleeping Giant Inn! Riverwood!?" I yelled as I read the letter. I balled it up and threw it against the wall. The paper bounced off the wall and rolled a little before Faendal picked it up to read.

"That's weird. I didn't think the Sleeping Giant has an attic room." He mentioned studying the paper. "Must be Delphine…." He muttered.

"Delphine?"

"Ah! It's nothing." He said quickly. That was weird, I thought. We have to go to Riverwood? I felt deflated. I wasn't looking forward to going there. Not just because of the distance but because of the letter I sent to Camilla only a few days ago. What if she apologizes to Faendal and he decides to take her back? I thought in horror. Maybe we can be there without her ever knowing he was there. That's a stupid thought. Riverwood is tiny! Of course she'll know. "Rhew, it's ok. We'll get that horn." Faendal said. My worries must have shown on my face again. I smiled at him. He doesn't know what I'm actually worried about.


	15. Chapter 15

**THALMOR AND BLADES**

The sleepy town of Riverwood seemed even sleepier at night. We were all exhausted by the time we arrived in the town. I just wanted to fall into a bed having walked all day and a good portion of the night. But I also wanted to get this over with. I wanted that horn more than I wanted my memories at this point. We had gone through too much to end up empty handed. But one thing really bothered me. "You have your own cabin. Why do we need to rent a room here?" I asked Faendal as we walked up the stairs to the inn.

Faendal shrugged. "That's what the letter said."

"And who is Delphine?"

Faendal looked taken aback by this question. "She's just the innkeeper." I watched him for a moment. I didn't believe him. "No, really. She's just the innkeeper." He repeated. He's hiding something. I can feel it. But I didn't push the subject.

We entered the inn. It was empty except for a big man behind the counter, an older blond woman wiping down tables, and a bard playing his lute. When the bard saw us he propped his lute against the column and walked to us. "Well well. Someone I didn't expect to ever see again. What are you doing here, Faendal?" This must be Sven, I thought. I wasn't able to get a good look at him last time I was in the town. He was tall with shoulder length hair tied back in braids. His face was chiselled but not as sharp as Faendal's. He had a more round soft face. I could see why Camilla would like him. He was handsome.

"It's none of your concern why I'm here." Faendal responded.

Sven glanced at me and started laughing. "And the irony! The letter I sent was meant to just get Camilla to stop seeing you. But here you are! With the first wood elf girl you came into contact with!"

"I'm a snow elf." I corrected him.

Like everyone else Sven looked surprised when I said my race. "Well, elf is elf." he shrugged. "It doesn't matter now." He seemed to deflate in defeat. "She found out I wrote that letter. She won't even look at me."

The tavern door banged open. Camilla rushed in and pointed at Faendal. "You! I need to speak with you right now." She turned and left as hurriedly as she had entered. There was a shocked silence in the tavern.

"I'll be right back, I guess," Faendal said uncertain. He followed after Camilla and disappeared outside the tavern.

Sven ran to the wall of the tavern next to the door. "There's a spot here where you can hear everything that happens on the porch." He explained pressing his ear against the wall. "And I mean everything." I looked at him skeptically. I didn't need to listen in on Faendal and Camilla's conversation. I may be worried about the conversation but in the end I trusted Faendal. "Aren't you a little curious what they're talking about?"

I couldn't deny it. I was curious. I glanced at Lydia who only rolled her eyes at him. My curiosity got the best of me and I leaned my ear against the wooden wall next to Sven. It was muffled but you could hear the two speaking. "I received a letter." Camilla said, " It explained that Sven wrote that letter that came from you."

There was silence. "Yes. I never wrote that letter to you."

"Why didn't you explain this before?" She asked.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain." Faendal responded. "Besides I had no idea what you were yelling about at the time."

"I want to give us a second chance. I miss you, Faendal. I can take you back if you apologize to me." She said. My breath caught in my throat. Even though I trusted Faendal it still worried me what his answer would be.

"Take me back? Apologize to you?" He scoffed. "You should be apologizing to me! I loved you unconditionally. And you threw it away as soon as you get a letter that's supposedly from me?" Hearing him talk of unconditional love made my heart stop. "I had never sent you a letter before. Why would you ever think a letter like that one would be from me? It doesn't matter. I'm with Rhew now. You missed your chance." There was a loud slap. Foot steps stomped away. Sven and I ran to a couple of chairs. The innkeeper shook her head at us. Lydia looked amused.

"Looks like you're the lucky one." Sven said. I was grinning ear to ear. I couldn't help myself. "How I wish he had given her the letter and we ran off together instead."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "I don't think it worked like that." Lydia chuckled.

Faendal entered the tavern rubbing his cheek. "I don't think I deserved that." he muttered.

"Are you ok?" I asked walking to him.

"Of course." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Riverwood hasn't been as interesting without you around, Faendal." the tavern owner said amused.

"How's that?" He asked.

She laughed. "You two fighting over Camilla has been the most interesting thing to happen to the town in a long time."

"Anyway, we need to rent a room." I interrupted. Enough had been said about the love triangle. It was over now.

"A room? Don't you have a place, Faendal?" She asked curious.

"We need the attic room, Delphine." He added.

Delphine raised an eyebrow. "Sven, I need you to leave. And I mean it. No sneaking on the porch to overhear us." Sven looked shocked and then mad. But he grabbed his loot and left the tavern. "There isn't an attic room. I never expected you to ask for it." She looked at Faendal knowingly. "So the elf you left with was the dragonborn after all."

"Are you the one that took the horn?" I asked irritated.

"Surprised?" she said with a smirk. "I needed to make sure this wasn't a Thalmor trap." She glanced at Faendal giving him that look again. "You used to be a Thalmor agent. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"How did you-" He asked in surprise. Lydia took a few steps away from Faendal in revulsion. He was Thalmor? A lot of the questions I had about him suddenly made sense. Why he didn't seem to have any qualms killing others. All the random skills he seemed to have. The things he knew. I knew very little about the Thalmor but from what I heard they were not a good group.

"I'm the innkeeper. I know everything about this town." She said. "Years ago when you came to the village you wore a Thalmor uniform. One day you stopped wearing that uniform and took the facade of being a hunter." She studied him. "What happened to that uniform?"

"I threw it into the river." He said uneasily. "I'm not one anymore."

"And I'm assuming you've known who I am all this time?"

"Yes," he said barely above a whisper.

She shook her head. "I just can't trust you. Sorry. It's just too many coincidences. You ending up in the same town as me and the woman you leave Riverwood with turns out to be the Dragonborn. You need to leave. I'm not taking any chances."

"That's fine." He stated heedfully. "I'll be at my cabin. You can find me after talking with her." He said to me and walked away.

"Wait!" I called after him. I turned to Delphine. "He has been with me since day one. I trust him with my life. No Faendal. No dragonborn." I ran after Faendal.

"You should just let him stay. The only thing that'll keep those two apart is oblivion." I heard Lydia say as I ran out of the tavern.

"Faendal, please wait." I stopped him on the porch.

He turned to face me. "Rhew, what are you doing? You need to listen to what Delphine has to say."

"But I want you there with me. I don't understand why you can't."

"I know you don't." Faendal replied.

"Why did you join this group if they're so hated?" I asked him.

"I wasn't really given a choice. It was either join or die." He shrugged but looked uncomfortable. "Most in my village didn't get that choice."

I looked away distressed. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Rhew. It was a long time ago."

I pulled him into my arms and caressed his cheek. "I don't care about your past, Faendal. I only care about now." I kissed him tenderly. "Please come back inside. I won't do this without you."

"Rhew, what if one day I can't be with you?" He asked.

I frowned at him. What a random question. "Don't ever say that." I told him. "We're going back inside." I pulled him toward the inn but he didn't budge.

"I can't, Rhew. This really is for the best. Maybe you'll be able to understand it one day." He told me. "Don't worry. It won't be for long. Just go listen to what Delphine wants to say." I frowned but nodded. I watched as he walked away to his cabin. I headed back inside the tavern when he disappeared into the darkness.

I entered the tavern and walked to Delphine and Lydia. "I see he made the right decision." Delphine stated, "Or he would be dead already." I looked at her confused. I still didn't understand what was going on between the two of them. Haven't they lived near each other for years? And weren't they just speaking to each other cordially? "One last thing before we start. Who is she?" Delphine asked motioning towards Lydia.

"I'm Lydia."

"She's my housecarl." I replied.

"Housecarl? You're a thane? Well, there's a lot of surprises from you." Delphine responded. "Ok. Follow me. I'll take you to where we can talk." Lydia and I followed Delphine into a side bedroom where she opened a wardrobe revealing a set of stairs. We followed the stairs into a room with weapons lining the walls. A table stood in the middle with a rubbing of a map on it. The map looked like the stone I had found in the ruins long ago. Next to the map was an ancient horn.

"Is that Jurgen Windcaller's horn?" I asked as I picked it up and examined it. It looked like it was carved from a goat horn.

"Yes. I knew the Greybeards would send you there. That's why I took it. I needed to make sure this wasn't a Thalmor trap." She explained as she walked to the other side of the table. "Of course, I was expecting the Nord that was with you. Not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed that you're not him." I looked up from the horn at her waiting for her to continue. "With you being around Faendal it is uncertain if this is a Thalmor trap after all."

"I haven't seen any signs that the wood elf is Thalmor." Lydia argued. I was shocked and glad to see Lydia speaking up for us. The look of revulsion on her face when Delphine accused him of being Thalmor had bothered me.

"I can't be too careful." Delphine simply said. "But if you really are the Dragonborn I'll have to take my chances."

"Ok. Well I'm here. What do you want?"

"I'm part of a group that's been looking for you." She started.

"Looking for me?" I asked astonished.

"Well someone like you. Dragonborn." She added, "The dragonborn is the only person who can kill a dragon permanently by devouring it's soul. Can you do it? Devour a dragon's soul?"

I felt uneasy. "I wouldn't say I devour the soul. It's more like absorbing. The dragon burns and it's essence flows into me."

"This isn't the time to be timid about your powers! You either are or you're not!" She yelled irritated.

"I am. And I have absorbed dragons' souls." I restated abashed at her sudden outburst.

'Good. You'll have a chance to prove it to me soon."

"Prove it to you? How?"

"Look." She pointed at the rubbing of a map. "Dragons aren't just coming back. They're coming back to life!"

"That sounds crazy!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Ha! I said the same thing! But I've seen it. I've been to their burial sites and found them empty." She began pointing out different spots on the map that had marks striked out. "It seems to be following a pattern and I think I've found the next one. It's near a small village called Kynesgrove."

"And we're going to go there?" I asked.

"Yes. And hope we get there before the dragon is brought back. I want to see who is bringing them back. I have a hunch the Thalmor are behind this." She explained.

"Why do you hate the Thalmor so much?"

Delphine raised her eyebrow at me. Lydia quickly spoke up. "Rhew doesn't know any recent history of Tamriel. Or really anything after the first era."

"Really." Delphine kept watching me.

"We think she's from a very isolated village." Lydia continued. "She didn't know who the Stormcloaks were, who Talos was, or who the Thalmor were until recently."

"Also I have amnesia that was caused by a giant's club." I added. That's important, isn't it? I wondered.

"I see. More surprises from you," Delphine said frankly. "We're very old enemies. That's all that needs to be said about it for now." She glanced back and forth between Lydia and me. "If that's all we need to head for Kynesgrove as soon as possible. I just need to change into my armor and we can go."

"What!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Are you mad?! We walked all the way here from Morthal this morning! We walked non stop from early this morning until late into the night!" I explained angrily. "You'll have us marching to our deaths fighting a dragon after all the distance we've made."

"Time is of the essence!" Delphine started to argue.

"Essence! When did you take the horn from that tomb? The Greybeards called for me over two months ago! If time was of the essence you would have found a way to contact me sooner." Delphine glared at me but didn't say anything. I was right and she knew it. "Lydia and I need to rest. A few more hours will not hurt."

"Fine. We will leave at dawn." Delphine huffed.

"And Faendal goes with us." I added.

"No!" Delphine shouted slamming her fist on the table. "I do not trust that wood elf!"

"We need his bow." I stated, "And if he isn't with us and is indeed a Thalmor agent what's to stop him from contacting them while we're gone? At least you can keep your eye on him if he is with us." Oh, please let this change her mind. "I mean, how long have you two lived in the same town and you never did anything to him and vice versa."

"I was watching him." She said. She stood there for a moment, thinking in silence. She looked conflicted. "Fine. He can come. But the moment he shows any sign that he's a Thalmor agent he is dead." I agreed knowing it would never come to that.

I left the inn and headed for Faendal's cabin. Everything that had just happened was so confusing. I tried to let it all sink in but it was too much. Faendal is a Thalmor? Or was one? There are people looking for me? Who want to help me? I was still uncertain about Delphine. The way she talked at me…. no, she talked down on me. And repeating that she was expecting Soldin instead of me?

I opened the door to the cabin slowly and peered in. Faendal was already asleep, I noticed. The fireplace glew with the embers of a long lost fire. I grabbed a couple of firewood and added them. I stirpped out of my armor until I was only in my tunic and sat in a chair in front of the fire. I grabbed a poker and poked at the embers to help catch the fire again. As much as I wanted to crawl into the bed with him I was also reluctant. "Rhew?" I looked over towards the bed and saw Faendal sitting up. He wasn't wearing a shirt. The scar on his shoulder from the bandit incident seemed to glow white compared to his darker skin. "I didn't hear you come in."

My gaze went back to the fire. "What group is Delphine apart of and why does she seem to hate you?"

The fire crackled and popped in an attempt to eat at the new logs. After a long silence Faendal finally answered my questions. "Delphine is part of a group called the Blades. They were seen as a threat to the Aldmeri Dominion which I used to be apart of. You could say they're enemies." I glanced back at Faendal. He looked worried. There was more to it than that. He wasn't telling me everything.

"Why would the Blades want the Dragonborn?"

"I don't know. The Blades protected the Emperor. That's all I know." Faendal frowned. "What's wrong, Rhew?"

What was wrong with me? I thought. Was I letting Delphine get to me? I smiled at him. "Nothing is wrong." I lied. "So what did you do while you were in the Aldmeri Dominion?"

"I was just a scout." He shrugged off the question but his face was furrowed with worry.

"And what did you search for when you were a scout?" I pushed.

"Ravens." The worry in his face was replaced with a sly smile.

"Ravens!?"

"I had to learn which side of a raven had more feathers."

"What?" I asked with a confused laugh. I knew where this was leading and yet I asked. "Which side has more feathers?"

"The outside." He said laughing. I smirked at him but soon was laughing with him. I knew he was using these bad jokes to avoid answering my questions but they made me laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**BASILIO: GARRISONS**

Basilio made his way through the castle dour hall slowly. His hand lightly brushed the cold rough stone to help keep his balance. Just one more thing that frustrated Basilio. His leg was healing but not as fast as he would like. People watched him with sympathy. He wanted to punch those people in the face. Basilio took the steps gently grimacing each time his bad leg was forced to bend. He could see the large table with a map unfurled in front of him. General Tullius stood over the map studying it. Another soldier in a yellow uniform similar to the Solitude guard's stood uncomfortably next to the general. Legate Rikke and a couple of other captains stood around the room

General Tullius glanced up from the map when he heard Basilio arrive into the room. "Ah, you're finally here! Good! We can start this now." General Tullius commented. "We have received word from the Jarl of Whiterun that the Stormcloaks are planning to attack him." He explained. "We only have a few days to prepare for this attack."

"Jarl Balgruuf has finally decided to side with the empire?" Legate Rikke asked.

"With some terms we can allow, yes." Tullius replied. "It seems an elf dragonborn warned him of the attack." he added looking at Basilio.

Basilio perked up. "Rhew? She's in Whiterun?" Basilio could see the Whiterun guard shake his head no.

"Our intelligence is unsure where she is at the moment, Basilio." Tullius said.

"Do you think this means she has decided to side with the Empire as well?" Legate Rikke asked.

General Tullius was becoming irrate. "That is unknown as well and is not the important thing at the moment. We need to get soldiers to Whiterun to help defend it as soon as possible."

"We'll start gathering our men." Legate RIkke said as she and the other captains left the room in a hurry.

The only people left in the room was the Whiterun guard, General Tullius, and Basilio. He was confused why he was called down there. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked the general.

"You're going to Whiterun to defend it as well." General Tullius told him as if it was common sense.

"With this lame leg?"

"You can use a bow can't you soldier?"

"Of course." Basilio replied irritated. You can't fight a dragon if you don't know how to use a bow, he thought.

"There is a steed waiting for you." Tullius explained. "That way you can fight. We need every able body to fight." Basilio nodded at this. As long as he isn't just thrown into the heat of the battle he is fine with this. "You told me once that you use restoration magic as well?" Tullius asked. Basilio told Tullius this was correct. "Adept at it?"

"Highly adept."

"Good, we could use that on the battlefield. Might save a few lives."

General Tullius dismissed Basilio who made his way slowly to the courtyard. What is he thinking sending me out to battle? Basilio thought. This has to be a test of my loyalty to the Empire. Hundreds of troops were everywhere in the courtyard when Basilio exited the castle dour. It was mass chaos as the soldiers were placed into divisions. Legate Rikke stood to the side of the troops with two horses. Basilio made his way to her. "I'm assuming one of these are for me?" He asked her.

"Take your pick." She told him. Basilio pulled himself onto the tan and white spotted horse. It stomped it's hoof ready to go. The courtyard was buzzing with captains explaining the situation to the many divisions. Basilio could only grab a word or two from them. "Hey, soldier." Legate Rikke said after she had saddled her horse. "Do you want to try and pick out what is happening from them or let me explain it to you on our way to Whiterun?"

"Sure. Let's get out of here." He said. They trotted through Solitude and passed through the gate heading towards Whiterun. It felt strange to Basilio to be able to travel the roads so freely and amongst Nords as well. He and Rhew had to hide during their travels only moving through the forests and over those damned mountains. The Nords had been ruthless searching for Rhew. Being Falmer was bad enough for her but on top of that she had been Dragonborn; the Nords were furious with her claiming this. It couldn't be true! She had to be pretending. But what could she had gotten out of pretending to be Dragonborn? Basilio realized Legate Rikke had been speaking the entire time they had left Solitude. He had been so far into thought that he didn't even notice.

"...Jarl Balgruuf has sent a letter to us stating he will be willing to side with the Empire if we follow his requests." She said. "He is taking the warning from the Snow Elf seriously. I hope she's right or this could be a waste of energy."

"Regardless if she was right or wrong you still get Whiterun." Basilio pointed out. "I'm not sure how that's a waste of energy."

She looked at Basilio. "If we were going to Whiterun because Jarl Balgruuf decided to join the Empire and not because of battle we wouldn't have to send so many men. Those extra men could be sent to other areas of Skyrim. Areas where we need men." That made sense, Basilio thought but he couldn't help but chuckle. "And what is so funny?"

"It just seems odd to see Nords taking a warning from a Falmer seriously instead of just killing her." He told her.

"That was thousands of years ago." Legate Rikke said. "We wouldn't kill the Dragonborn regardless of her race." She glanced at Basilio and saw he wasn't convinced. "We have no problem with her being a Snow Elf."

"That's because there are none left." Basilio commented with irritation. They were coming up to a small town next to an old bridge with a dragon head in the middle. "Dragon bridge." Basilio muttered.

"Ah, so you know this bridge?" Legate Rikke asked.

"Yeah. It looks a lot nicer without Snow elves swinging from it." He replied.

"Once we get to Whiterun our troops will set up camp to the west of the city." Rikke started ignoring Basilio's comment. "Whiterun is on a hill so we will have an advantage with our archers. You will probably ride around the battlefield and heal our troops when they are injured."

Basilio nodded at this idea. He was fine healing people in battle. In fact, he was just happy to get out of the stone city of Solitude even if it did mean he was getting thrown into the middle of a battle. But Basilio really didn't care about the war. It didn't concern him even if he was an Imperial.

Basilio looked back and saw the massive army marching behind them. It was overwhelming the small town next to Dragon Bridge. He was curious why he was being treated as an officer when General Tullius and Legate Rikke didn't know anything about him. "Is there anything you would like me to explain, Basilio?" Legate Rikke asked.

Basilio turned back and looked at RIkke. "No. I understand everything that is happening." He told her. The garrison marched its way slowly through the valleys toward Whiterun. It was dusk by the time the garrison could see the silhouette of Whiterun. What they saw caught Basilio's and RIkke's breathes. Groups of Stormcloaks were gathered around the city. Catapults lined the valley ready to fire at a moments notice.

"It looks like we got here just in time. We'll have to thank the Dragonborn when we get the chance." Rikke finally stated. Basilio nodded. The garrison continued towards Whiterun knowing they could be marching to their deaths.


	17. Chapter 17

Delphine was not joking when she said we were leaving at dawn. Faendal and I were jerked awake by a loud pounding on the door. "By Y'ffre! What the!" Faendal cried out in shock.

"We're leaving!" Delphine yelled through the door. "I'm giving you two minutes before I knock down the door to drag you out!"

"Leaving in two minutes?" Faendal asked groggy while rubbing his eyes.

I stretched long and forced myself up. "We're going to a dragon burial site to fight a dragon. Maybe." I said as I started putting on my armor. "I talked Delphine into letting you go. You know, as long as you don't sabotage it."

"Sabotage it? Why would I…..? Oh, right." He looked uneasy. "She's going to watch me like a hawk." He said as he pushed himself out of the bed and pulled his leather armor on. "The hunter becomes hunted." He said under his breath. I watched him for a moment as he prepared to leave. I know he's a hunter but I felt that the comment went deeper than that. I also probably wasn't meant to hear it so I pretended as if I had not.

We left the cabin once we were ready. Delphine and Lydia stood near by. Lydia looked as uncomfortable and tired as I felt. Delphine wore a leather armor. She had a bow strapped to her back and a sword sheathed at her side. "Good. You're ready. We need to move quickly to get to Kynesgrove." Delphine said. A hint of agitation was in her voice. Was she hoping to bust down the door? Delphine looked over Faendal before glancing at me. "Right. Let's get going. We have a lot of land to cover."

We left town at a jogging pace. Delphine stayed ahead of us. She would make comments about me staying close so I don't die on the way. I did not enjoy those comments. The sun slowly rose in the sky. The sky turned multiple colors: purple, red, orange. It was beautiful. It took my breath away.

My breath was taken away by a different reason when we entered the Whiterun valley. Tents and catapults dotted the valley around the city walls. I stopped jogging and examined the sight in shock. "What is going on?" I uttered.

Faendal stopped next to me. "Remember that warning Soldin gave you?" He asked. I nodded. "That's what is going on." So the warning was real. I felt relieved that my warning to the Jarl hadn't been for nothing. But the sheer volume of soldiers was startling. "The stormcloaks are at the East of the city. The Imperials are at the West. You can see the difference in their tents." He pointed out. He was right. The tents looked different on each side of the city.

"Has it already been a week?" I asked.

Faendal thought for a moment counting out the days that had passed on his fingers. "Yes. It has been a week." How quickly time passes, I thought.

"As interesting as this may be we need to continue." Delphine stated. I nodded and started following her never taking my eyes off the scene. Lydia looked concerned as we passed the valley.

"Lydia, do you have family in Whiterun?" I asked. I suddenly felt bad for never asking her about herself.

"Yes. But I trust the Jarl's judgement." She stated. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't press the issue further.

I recognized the direction we were going in. it was the same road we took to go to Ivarstead. That means we're going to encounter those bandits again, I thought. I knew what Faendal would want to do and wondered if we would attack the bandits or not. One look at Faendal's face gave my answer. We were. "There's a notorious bandit group up ahead." Delphine told us as we neared the tower. "We may have to kill some bandits."

"Oh, yes. We know about them already." Faendal said as he took out his bow. "They're not taking another septim from us." He took an arrow out and notched it. He began inching towards a large boulder that stuck out from the river. He drew back the arrow and aimed at the top of the tower. I squinted towards the tower and saw a man standing on a wooden plank at the top. It was so far off! How could he make this shot? I wondered. Faendal took a second to aim at the bandit and then aimed higher before letting the arrow fly. The arrow flew high into the air. It looked like it was going to fly over the bandit but it began to curve downward hitting the bandit. The bandit fell off the tower. His body dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

The tower became frenzied with the other bandits running around searching for us. I watched the scene in awe. That was an impossible shot! How did he make that? "Remember you gave me a necklace that helps my archery?" He answered as if he could read what I was wondering. There was more than that. My necklace could not have done that, could it?

"You are a dangerous elf." Delphine commented.

"Rhew, bring out an atronach." Faendal said ignoring her comment. "Lydia, do what you do best." Lydia smiled and stood from behind the boulder we were hiding. She unsheathed her sword and charged for the tower. I conjured a flame atronach. It glided after her throwing fireballs at the bandits on the bridge.

"You're going to send her to her death!" Delphine cried out as she chased after Lydia. Arrows rained around Lydia and Delphine as they made their way to the tower. Another bandit ran at Lydia. They clashed. The bandit's dagger hit Lydia's shield. She pushed back the bandit with the shield making her fall. Delphine finished off the bandit with a swift swing of her sword.

Faendal ran after them drawing back an arrow and firing it at the bandits on the bridge. One fell off the bridge into the river below. Another was thrown off the bridge from a fireball my atronach threw. Lydia and Delphine disappeared into the tower. I could hear the cries and clashing of steel. I watched the scene in alarm. I was frozen, unable to move. Soon the screams and commotion was over.

Faendal appeared on the bridge picking through the bodies of the bandits. Lydia and Delphine were back outside the tower. "Where's the dragonborn?" Delphine demanded. I forced myself to move from behind the boulder and walk towards them. "Oh, there you are. Hiding?" She asked smugly. I glared at her.

"You want her to stay alive, don't you? Staying back was the best for her." Lydia said before I could say my retort.

"And him?" She asked motioning towards the tower that Faendal was still inside. "This seemed like a careless and sudden act to me." She was the only one of us that still has out her weapon, I realized.

"I did say we could take care of these bandits if we came across them again." I explained what happened last time we crossed the bandits. Lydia added that the jarl had a contract out for the bandits. Delphine didn't seem pleased but she tolerated our reasons.

"I doubt Whiterun is going to care about a few bandits right now." She said.

"We'll just wait until the battle is over." Faendal said as he made his way towards us. "Either way, those bandits won't be taking advantage of travelers anymore." He looked at me. His pride was replaced with concern. "Are you ok, Rhew?"

"Yes. I'm fine. We have a dragon to kill." I said quickly nodding. Faendal frowned. He doesn't believe me. I need to work on not showing my uneasiness on my face, I thought. I was letting what Delphine said get to me and it was showing. Faendal is still Faendal. Nothing has changed. I just know more about him now, I tried to convince myself. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and decided to concentrate on getting to Kynesgrove and killing the dragon.

Miles of jogging left me exhausted but we were finally in Kynesgrove. A woman sprinted to us in fear screaming of dragons. We sprinted up the hill towards the dragon burial site. No time for a rest, I thought irate. The black dragon from Helgen was flying around the burial site. My breath caught in my throat from the sight. "Look at that big bastard!" Delphine exclaimed. The dragon positioned itself over the burial site and began speaking in dragon tongue.

"Slen tiid vo!" It shouted. A force flew to the grave. THe ground began to shake.

"Did you understand what he said?' Faendal asked me. I shook my head. I had no idea what those words were.

The bones of the dead dragon pushed it's way out of the grave. "By the gods!" Lydia cried out as we ran further from the grave. The skin of the dragon slowly formed around the bones. It looked like when I absorb the dragon's souls in reverse. Dragons really are being brought back to life! I thought in horror.

_"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" (Alduin, my lord! The ancient undead rising again?) _The freshly brought back dragon asked. Alduin? I recognized that name but from where?

_"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir." (Yes, Sahloknir, the Allegiance of Champions.) _Alduin replied. "You!" he said in surprise watching me. "I thought I killed you thousands of years ago! How are you here at this time?"

"You know me?" I asked the black dragon.

"You may be a bigger foe than I anticipated." He proclaimed. "_Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." _He flew off out of sight. Sahloknir flew into the air and circled around us. He seemed to stumble as he circled.

"He's weak since he's just woken up!" Delphine declared, "Kill him!" Faendal and Delphine fired arrows at the dragon. I threw an ice spike at him. It hit his wing.

A deep gruff laugh came from the dragon. "You think ice will harm me?" He challenged. Sahloknir hovered over us. "Fo Krah Diin!" A blast of frost was launched toward us. Delphine yelled for us to move. We ran from the blast. Lydia cried out in pain as the blast hit her leg.

"Fus ro dah!" I shouted at force made him stumble and stop the blast. Faendal and Delphine regained their composure and continued firing arrows at it. I ran to Lydia and kneeled next to her. She grimaced in pain. I placed a hand on her leg and started healing her. Her leg felt frozen solid. Soon it warmed and felt normal and her grimace disappeared. "I need a bow." She said.

"Top priority after we finish this dragon." I agreed with her. Once her leg felt warm Lydia and I stood up and ran to join Faendal and Delphine. I conjured a flame atronach and started throwing fireballs at the dragon. My fire spells weren't as strong as my ice spells but they seemed to do the trick. Sahloknir began to falter and fell towards us. I ran as he crashed into the ground in front of us and slid across the field leaving a deep groove in the ground. Lydia took this opportunity to start helping and ran at it's side stabbing the dragon as it regained its composure.

Sahloknir turned towards the person closest to his head, which was Faendal, and started to shout. "Iiz slen-" I watched in horror. I knew that shout would freeze Faendal but I didn't know why. I needed to do something fast!

"Fus ro!" I shouted at Faendal. He flew a few feet and landed on his back. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. I'm sorry, Faendal! I thought.

"-Nus!" A breath of ice flew across the field hitting the corpse of a Stormcloak. The corpse was encased in ice. Delphine and Lydia jumped on top of the dragon's head and struck the finishing blows.

I ran to Faendal and helped him up. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just did the first thing I could think to get you out of the way of the shout quickly." He was still trying to catch his breath. I was afraid he might be mad at me for shouting at him. "I didn't want you to become an icicle."

Faendal chuckled "Was that another shout you knew before?" I did know the shout the dragon used. I knew both of the shouts he used. I didn't understand how but I began to believe that may have been dragonborn before my amnesia happened.

"The dragon is dead!" I heard Delphine exclaim. I turned towards them knowing what was going to happen. The dragon started to crackle as if it was on fire. "By the gods! What is happening?" His knowledge and memories rushed into me. I gasped at the rush. It was something I felt I would never get used to. Sahloknir was only bones. "So you really are dragonborn!" She exclaimed.

"Yes." I said after the rush left my body, "Now who are you and what do the Blades want with me?"

Delphine's eyebrows raised. "How do you know I'm Blades?" She looked at Faendal.

"She asked. I answered." He shrugged.

"And I bet you also said you were just a scout."

"I was just a scout." Faendal claimed.

"You hunted us like animals!" She exclaimed furious. "Not just the Thalmor but you personally!"

Lydia and I shifted uncomfortably at the confrontation. "Um, can you please tell me why we just went through all of this?" I asked bringing the conversation back to where it should be.

"I am one of last remaining members of the Blades. At one time the Blades were dragonslayers and they followed the dragonborn, the ultimate dragonslayer." She explained. "We are sworn to guard and protect the dragonborn but there hasn't been one for a very long time. Until now." She narrowed her eyes at me. "That black dragon said he tried to kill you thousands of years ago."

I shuffled uncomfortably. "He did say that but I don't remember anything. His name, Alduin, sounds familiar to me." I tried to remember what happened before. "An avalanche?" I questioned.

"Avalanche?" Delphine repeated. "Well, whatever happened, we need to figure out who is behind the dragons returning. I have a hunch it's the Thalmor."

"It's not the Thalmor." Faendal spoke up exasperated.

"It has to be them." She rebutted. Faendal threw up his arms in frustration and started to walk away. "Don't leave my line of sight. I still don't trust you." She demanded. He waved a hand showing he heard her. He sat on a boulder that looked over the small town of Kynesgrove.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked returning to the subject again.

"We need to get into the Thalmor Embassy. It's their center of operations in Skyrim. If there is any information on the dragons returning it will be there." She explained.

"You want us to get into the Thalmor Embassy?" Lydia asked surprised. "How would that even happen?"

Delphine shook her head. "I have some ideas but nothing solid yet. Maybe even something that will help Faendal gain my trust." She thought for a moment. "I'm going to head back to Riverwood. I'll send a letter for you when I've come up with an idea. Don't worry it'll be in code. You'll know it's from me." She left us at the top of the glade with the dragon bones giving Faendal one last look before continuing down the hill.

"The horn!" I gasped. I had forgotten it in all the confusion of getting to Kynesgrove!

Lydia gave me a huge grin and pulled out the horn from her satchel. "I took it last night when you left the inn." She said. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her. She laughed awkwardly.

"You're a life saver!" I exclaimed when I pulled from her. We started to head down the hill to the tavern. I stopped next to Faendal and kneeled next to him. He was so lost in thought he never noticed me sitting next to him. "Hello."

He started and looked at me. "Hello." he smiled.

"We're going to the inn." I told him. he nodded and stood up to follow.

"So do you know those shouts the dragon used?" He asked as we made our way down the hill.

"I recognized them. But I'm not sure I can use them." I said.

"Try it!" Lydia asked excited.

I looked at the two of them and saw they were both interested in me trying the shouts. "Well, ok." I agreed. "Iis slen nus!" I shouted at a tree. A block of ice covered the trunk of the tree. I stared at it in amazement. "I guess I can." I muttered.

"That's amazing!" Lydia exclaimed. "To think I am the housecarl of the dragonborn! I still can't believe it!" I smiled at Lydia. It seemed like she was finally warming up to me.

"Maybe there are other shouts you know." Faendal stated.

"Maybe." I agreed as we headed for the tavern.


	18. Chapter 18

**Basilio: For Whiterun**

Basilio was thrown into the heat of the battle in the early morning. The skies around Whiterun rained fire and boulders that were blasted into the city walls. The boulders bounced across the plains of Whiterun leaving divots in the ground. The fire catapulted by the Stormcloaks exploded when it hit the ground and walls. The boulders and fire took out Imperials and Stormcloaks indiscriminately in the chaos of the battle. Men and women cried out in pain and fear when the explosions hit them. Arrows rained from the city walls as the Imperials protected her from the Stormcloaks.

Basilio galloped around the battlefield healing anyone who was injured and was still moving. At this point it didn't matter to him if that soldier was an Imperial or a Stormcloak. He healed everyone. The battle had been going on for hours. A boulder slammed into the ground in front of his horse. Debris sprayed in every direction. Basilio's horse bucked in fear. He somehow managed to stay on the horse. Basilio looked around the field at the damage that had happened. The Imperials were keeping the Stormcloaks out of the city but they weren't giving up easily. He saw a Stormcloak in a brown uniform running towards an injured Imperial. His mace raised above his head ready to strike down the Imperial.

Basilio kicked the horse and galloped towards the Stormcloak. He unsheathed his sword and caught the mace before it could strike down the soldier. The Stormcloak glared at Basilio. "Why don't you get off that horse and fight me like a real man!" He demanded.

"Real men attack injured soldiers!?" Basilio bellowed. Basilio steadied the horse as she danced around uneasy at the chaos. He sent a quick healing spell at the Imperial who took off running.

"If you don't get off that horse I will force you to!" The Stormcloak threatened. Basilio ignored the Stormcloak and began to ride of in search for more injured soldiers. The Stormcloaks were starting to retreat. He didn't need to be bothered with one Stormcloak. "Fus Ro Dah!" Basilio was thrown off his horse. He flew through the air over the heads of other soldiers. Another Dragonborn? He thought before hitting the ground.

His bad leg screamed in pain. "Dammit! This is bad!" Basilio tried to push himself up but his leg would not cooperate and the Stormcloak was charging at him. This would have been a good time to know some other magic besides restoration, he thought. My sword? It had been thrown out of his hand during the blast. Basilio was defenseless. He watched the mace start to swing toward his head.

"Basilio!" He heard someone call out his name and run in front of him. A sword clashed with the mace stopping it inches from his head. It was Legate Rikke Basilio realized once he was able to concentrate. She glared at the Stormcloak who refused to let up. "Get out of here, Soldin! The Stormcloaks are retreating." She told him.

Soldin glared back at Rikke. He finally moved his mace from the sword. "For now. We'll be back." He started to walk off but stopped and turned back to them as if realizing something. "Your name is Basilio?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Basilio said.

Soldin's face twisted into a mischievous smile. "I'll have to tell a certain elf you said hello." He began to laugh.

"You know Rhew!? Where is she! I swear to Mara if you've hurt her!" Basilio started. Soldin only continued to laugh.

"Get out of here, Soldin!" Legate Rikke repeated.

"I'll tell Ulfric you said hello as well, Rikke." Soldin walked off laughing even more.

Legate Rikke helped Basilo to his feet. His horse was long gone but he was determined to not let his leg get the best of him. Basilio pulled away from Rikke's grip and started after the Stormcloak. "Basilio! What are you doing?" Rikke called after him.

He ignored her. "Hey! You! Stormcloak!" He yelled at Soldin. Soldin turned to look at him. An amused look was on his face. "Where is Rhew? How do you know her?" Basilio demanded.

"She must have listened to me or I'm sure you Imperials would have forced her on the front line as some political move." Soldin started. "She's smart by not staying around."

Legate Rikke looked at him in curiosity. "You're the one that warned her of the battle? Why would you do that?"

"I saw her a week ago. She seemed fine when she passed through Windhelm. Her arm was injured but nothing that her lover couldn't take care of." Soldin said ignoring Rikke.

"Lover!?" Basilio's blood began to boil. He balled his hands into fists. His arms began to shake.

Soldin roared in laughter. "This is priceless! The dragonborn is in a love triangle and doesn't even know it!" Basilio roared and jumped at Soldin punching him in the face. They landed on the ground and rolled around. Soldin ended up on top, pulled Basilio up by his tunic and slammed him into the ground. Basilio's head hit the ground so hard his vision went black for a moment. Basilio tried to pry Soldin's hands from him but Soldin was much larger and stronger than Basilio was. He was slammed into the ground a second time. Basilio gasped from the pain.

"Soldin, let him go!" Legate RIkke demanded as she ripped Soldin off of Basilio.

He took a few steps away from Basilio breathing heavily. "What are you doing attacking me!? I'm not the one she's been under!" Basilio pushed himself onto his elbows and glared at Soldin. "What is it with the men Rhew chooses? They seem to like punching people in the face unprovoked."

"Soldin, get out of here before I decide to take you prisoner!" Legate Rikke repeated.

"I'd like to see you try that again." He said with a wink and took off running after the other Stormcloaks.

Legate Rikke helped Basilio up. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He claimed bluntly. He pulled from her grip and limped back to the Imperial camp. Basilio ignored the cheers from the other Imperials of their win. He disappeared into his tent. This was not a win to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**AKEL**

Inside the tavern I sat with Lydia as we had a small dinner. Now that the excitement of the dragon attack had ended I felt a little uncomfortable around Faendal and he could tell. It was some of the comments Delphine had said. He hunted the Blades like animals? Him personally? It didn't sound like Faendal but it left me feeling unnerved. At first it wasn't hard to avoid him inside the tavern as the owner had recognized him. She was surprised he was even alive. Faendal showed her the scar on his shoulder. He must have stayed here during the bandit incident, I realized.

"You're avoiding him." Lydia stated as she took a bite of her dinner.

I looked at her shocked. "Hmmm? What? No! No, no, no. Why would I do that?" I blundered. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "Well, it's just….. You know….." Just what? I thought. I wasn't even sure myself why I was acting this way.

"You're letting Delphine's words get to you." She said to me. "I don't like the Thalmor but Faendal seems no different from a couple of days ago." Lydia shrugged and took a bite of her food. "Maybe not hiding his secret like before but that's probably a relief for him."

I glanced at Faendal who was still talking to the owner. He did seem the same but Delphine's words supported what I had noticed about him. There was more to him than his gentle sweet side that I had only seen a couple of times when we attacked the bandits at the ruins above Riverwood and at the tower. And that side of him almost frightened me. What had Delphine said earlier? That he had personally hunted down the Blades like animals? I shivered at the thought. Faendal glanced over at me and smiled. I quickly looked away and back at my food.

"You know he's not going to let you act this way for long." Lydia pointed out as she watched me poke at my food. I grunted a reply. Lydia stood up from the table and stretched. "Well, I'm calling it a night." She said with a sly smile.

My eyes grew wide realizing what was about to happen. I was about to call after Lydia but Faendal was already next to me. "Rhew-" he started.

"Was what Delphine said true?" I interrupted him. He looked distressed. His silence answered my question. "You hunted people like they were animals?" I still couldn't believe it.

Faendal snapped out of his distress. "No. As I said before I was just a scout. I found their locations and that was it." He said with a smile. His eyes were hiding something more. I could see it. "Rhew, I'm sorry I never told you about who I used to be but that's not who I am anymore." I continued to watch him in silence. His distress returned. He looked annoyed with himself because he couldn't find the right words to make me feel better. "I know you don't understand a lot of what is going on but I had to keep my past a secret. Not just because I am not proud of what I've done but for safety as well."

That last sentence sounded the most sincere to me. I finally smiled and decided to accept his explanation. "Don't keep secrets from me anymore, Faendal." I told him.

He smiled. A wave of relief flooded his face. "I promise."

The trip to High Hrothgar was uneventful; tiring but uneventful. As much as I cared for Faendal I couldn't shake the unease I felt. I tried my best to hide my unease from Lydia and Faendal. Returning the horn was more important, I thought. "You have returned." Arngeir exclaimed, "And with the horn as well!"

"Yes. It was quite a trip." I said as I handed the horn to him.

"Well then we need to do the ceremony to recognize you as Dovahkiin." He said. I realized the other Greybeards were shuffling into the main room. Arngeir looked at Lydia and Faendal. "For your protection I would ask you to leave. You may stay in the courtyard. I will call for you when the ceremony is over." Lydia and Faendal looked at him with confusion but left High Hrothgar.

"For their protection?" I asked, "What's about to happen?"

"Stand between us, dragonborn. We will perform the ritual that will recognize you officially as dragonborn." He explained. I looked at him skeptically. "Do not worry. This ritual will not harm you." I reluctantly walked to the middle of the four Greybeards. They began to speak in the dragon language. The entire building from their voices. I stumbled as they spoke. Soon it was over and the other Greybeards were walking away. "You are now one of us. High Hrothgar is open to you, dovahkiin. You may reflect upon the Way of the Voice whenever you would like here." He called for Lydia and Faendal that it was safe to come back into the building.

"Thank you." I said humbly, "What do I do now?" I asked him.

"That is up to you." He told me. Oh great, I thought, I don't know what to do now. "You could stay here with us and meditate or search for word walls. But I would caution you if you take this path. You don't want to grow your strength too fast." He said.

"Oh! Where are these word walls?" I asked excited.

"There is a whisper of a word. It is at Angarvunde. Hand me your map and I'll show you the location." Arngeir told me. Faendal took out the map and Arngeir marked where the ruin could be found. Another ruin, I thought. More draugrs. I frowned. I didn't want to run into anymore draugrs.

Lydia sighed. "We're never going to just relax, are we?"

I smiled at Lydia. "How about after this trip we go somewhere to relax?"

"The hot springs?" She asked excited.

"Sure!" Hot springs sounded like a great idea for our constantly aching feet.

"This site isn't that far from Ivarstead." Faendal said as he joined us. "Which means it's also not that far from the hot springs either." He added with a huge grin. We had our plan and it finally looked like we would get a break that we needed.

"Wind guide you." Arngeir called to us as we left High Hrothgar.

The birch forest was beautiful as we made our way to Angarvunde. The yellow and oranges of the leaves was a nice change from the snowy mountains and cracked earth of the Rift we had been around lately. I could see Faendal wanting to disappear into the forest to hunt but he resisted the urge. Wood elves really do feel most at home in the forest, I thought with a smile. We left the main road and followed a small dirt trail up the side of a mountain. It opened up to a small campsite in front of a cave. There were bedrolls, a table with books on it, a campfire with food cooking on it but there wasn't anyone around.

"This doesn't look like a bandit camp but we should be careful." Faendal commented as we looked around at the abandoned camp. Faendal picked up a journal that laid on the table and began flipping through it.

"This is Angarvunde?" I asked skeptically. It was just a cave. There was a few broken columns scattered around but nothing around screamed Nord ruin to me.

Faendal looked up from the journal. "This is Angarvunde if this journal is to be trusted." He tucked the journal into his satchel.

"So, are we going to run into bandits?" I wondered aloud.

He shook his head. "No. Maybe miners. Well, unless there was a raid here. We'll just have to be careful." He looked Lydia in the eyes. "No charging into a battle here." She frowned but nodded. I started laughing. Seeing a Bosmer who barely came up to Lydia's shoulders give orders like that was funny to me. "What's so funny?" Faendal asked intrigued.

"You're so short!" I exclaimed between my laughter. Lydia started snickering.

Faendal pulled me into his arms. "You're shorter than me." He said with a chuckle.

"Barely." I retorted. Our lips locked into a passionate kiss. This feeling I got when we kissed made me realize I could get over the discomfort I had about his past.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Let's find this word wall." She said. We pulled apart and chuckled.

Faendal took out his bow and notched an arrow preparing for whatever we might run into. Lydia and I followed Faendal into the cave. The narrow cavern descended downward deeper into the mountain. The walls were held up by rotting poles that dotted the walls. Oh, there are definitely going to be draugr here, I thought unhappily. A voice could be heard ahead. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like a woman. Faendal had his bow half drawn and ready to fire.

As we inched further into the cave the voice became clear. It was a woman. She was rambling about cowards and treasure. We rounded a corner and saw a dark elf woman in a green dress. Her back was to us. She hadn't heard us yet. I watched Faendal's arms falter for a moment as if he was deciding whether to shoot her or not. He finally lowered his bow and unnotched the arrow. "Excuse me." He called out to her.

She jumped at his voice and turned to us. "Oh, I didn't see you there!"

"Are you having any trouble?" He asked her.

Her hands went to her hips in frustration. "I'll say! I hired a group of miners to help excavate this old ruin and they high-tail it out of here at the first sign of corpses!"

"Ugh! Draugrs?!" I cried out. I hate draugrs.

"Yes, draugrs. And it I can't get past those walking corpses I won't be able to get to the treasure." She explained.

Faendal's eyes lit up at the mention of treasure. "Tell me more about this treasure."

She gave him a curious look, "There's a legend that this tomb holds a treasure that bestows great power to the one who discovers it. Not much else is known." She studied the three of us for a moment. "I'd be willing to share the reward if you help me find the treasure."

"Maybe we could help you." Faendal suggested.

"What! But Faendal! The draugr!" I protested.

He chuckled, "We have to go into the ruin either way." I frowned but he was right. The word wall was inside this ruin.

"That would be great if you wanted to help. It looks like you three could handle those beasts." She exclaimed. "And once we get through those corpses the treasure will be mine! Er, ours."

"Well, alright. Let's kill a few draugr," Lydia said. We walked by the dark elf and headed down the stairs. The hall twisted deeper into the mountain. Columns laid broken across the walls. We ducked under them and continued deeper into the ruins. Ahead was a large room where the draugr must be.

Faendal made us stop and looked at Lydia again. "Don't rush until they know we're here." He told her. He notched an arrow and drew back the string. He let the arrow fly through the air. It hit one of the draugr in the chest. It made an awful sound but didn't fall. Faendal fired another arrow and hit the draugr in the head. It fell. The glowing eyes slowly disappeared.

Two more draugr came running towards the fallen draugr. Faendal fired one more arrow hitting one of the draugr in the leg. "Ok, now!" He commanded. Lydia charged into the room with her sword ready. I conjured a frost atronach which charged in after her. Faendal and I followed behind. He fired arrows at the draugr while Lydia attacked with her sword. My frost atronach slammed its fist into the ground causing the draugr to stumble. This gave Lydia the opportunity to slice into the draugr.

The last draugr pushed its way towards me. "Fus ro dah!" It shouted. I flew through the air and slammed into a wall. The air was knocked out of me. My vision went black. I gasped for breath. Draugr can shout?! I heard fighting continue but my vision was too blurry to see anything. A figure appeared before me. "Fus!" I shouted. I couldn't get more of the shout out. I was still struggling to breathe. I needed to get away! I thought in panic.

The figure stumbled for a second. "Rhew, it's me!" I heard Faendal say. Oh, Auriel! I just shouted at Faendal again! He kneeled next to me. I felt his hand brush my hair out of my face and linger on my cheek. My vision and breathing slowly returned but my back still screamed in pain. I casted a healing spell and felt relief flood throughout my body. "Are you ok?" Faendal asked once I was feeling better.

"Yes. I'm sorry I shouted at you again." I told him. He pulled me into his arms and held me. I sat there shocked for a moment at how he was acting before wrapping my arms around him. He kissed me as if he thought he was never going to see me again. My heart was beating fast. What is going on? I wondered. Is it because of how I've been acting around him lately?

"I don't mind if you shout at me." He said once we parted. He helped me to my feet. The draugr were motionless on the ground.

Lydia rushed up to me. "Are you ok, my thane?" She asked. My thane? She's never called me that since we first met. What was going on? I wondered. I nodded. She looked relieved. "I am supposed to protect you with my life. If you died-"

"It's ok, Lydia. I'm fine." I assured her. We headed back to the Dunmer woman to let her know the draugr were dead.

"Have you killed the draugr yet?" The Dunmer asked us when we returned to her.

"Yes." I replied a little irked. "We're fine by the way."

"Oh, right. Right. I didn't actually expect you to survive to be honest." She said bluntly. "We have no time to lose!" She took off towards the

room where the draugr were. We glanced at each other before following after her. There was something about her I did not like. The Dunmer woman stopped in front of a gate that stood at the other end of the room. It was shut and there was no leaver near by. "Hmmm, this door is the only thing between me and the treasure."

"So, we have to find a way to open the gate." Faendal stated.

"Yes. There has to be a way to open the gate. You go search for a leaver or chain and I'll wait here to let you know if it's opened." She suggested. I sighed. This woman was making us do all the work for a treasure that may not even be there. But we would be doing this whether she was here or not so it's ok, I tried to convince myself.

We began to spread out and search the room for anything that looked like it might open the gate. There was a doorway blocked by spikes on one side of the room. They looked like they could be lowered somehow. I peered through the spikes and saw a leaver. That must be it but how could I reach the leaver? I looked around and found a hole in the wall that looked like a window. I could fit through there if someone gave me a boost. I called Faendal over and showed him the leaver. "There's another one like it on the other side of the room as well," he commented.

"Help me through this window. I can reach the leaver once I'm on the otherside." I told him.

"Are you sure? I saw some doors that probably lead to there. We could take them instead." He suggested.

"Of course I'm sure! I don't want to go somewhere that might be infested with draugr!" I insisted. "And this is probably much faster as well. Now. Help me through the window." With Faendal's help I pulled myself through the window and into the other room. Once inside I looked around. There wasn't much of value in this area so I went to the leaver and pulled it. It was a little hard to pull down but I managed to get it to move. The spikes that blocked the doorway slid down.

"That did something! There must be one more leaver!" I heard the Dunmer yell. We glanced at each other as we headed to the area Faendal had spotted the other doorway. I felt the Dunmer was going to cross us once the gate was open and I could see in Faendal's face he felt the same way. Lydia helped me through the window of the second area where I pulled the leaver. There was a loud bang as the gate opened.

"The treasure! It's all mine!" the Dunmer yelled as she ran through the gate.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Faendal called after her. He took off after her through the door. Lydia and I followed. The dunmer ran towards a chest that stood at the opposite end of the room. "Wait! It's dangerous!" Faendal yelled. He pulled me back when I tried to go after her. The ground she stood on and the ceiling slammed into each other. I cried out in terror as the ceiling ascended. The Dunmer was stuck to the spikes that protrude from it. Faendal tried to hide the gruesome aftermath from me by pulling me into him but it was too late. The image of the Dunmer was seared into my brain.

"There's a new path." Lydia said apprehensively. Her face was as white as snow. That could have been one of us if the Dunmer hadn't been here, I realized. We slowly made our way down the spiraling staircase that appeared when the ground ascended. It opened up into a new room where I could feel the beating and chanting of the word wall. I felt the knowledge of the word rush into me. "What does it do?" Lydia asked once I turned to look at them.

I shouted at the word wall. "Raan!" But nothing happened. I looked at myself. No, this shout isn't like the one I learned at Jorgen's tomb. I glanced at Lydia and Faendal. They only shrugged at me. Hmm, that's strange. I thought, What could this shout do? I shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess we should go now." Lydia and Faendal began backing up away from the word wall but never keeping their eyes off of it. I turned to see what they were looking at. A black void grew larger and larger from nothingness. Is this the shout? I thought. No. Something didn't feel right. This wasn't natural.

"You." A voice slithered through my brain. It sent chills down my spin. "Snow elf." It was talking to me? I glanced at Lydia and Faendal and realized they could hear the voice as well. "You are the one that will do my bidding."

My heart was pounding. My extremities was going numb. What was this thing talking to me? "Y-your bidding?" I stuttered. "Who - what are you?"

"Mortals have given me many names. Akel, Psijii, sithisit, The dread-father." The slithering voice in my head paused. "Sithis." Lydia and Faendal tensed up. I recognized the name but I could sense from the other two that this was not a being one wanted to be visited by. "You are the one who will change the Dark Brotherhood."

Lydia gasped. "What's the Dark Brotherhood?" I asked.

"They are a guild of assassins." Lydia whispered to me never looking away from the void in front of us.

"Assassins? I won't be a part of that. I refuse!" I exclaimed. The tension in the air became thicker.

"Refuse?" The voice slithered. "I will make it so you have no choice. I will take your most precious possession from you. You might get the possession back once you do my bidding," My most precious possession? I didn't own anything that I considered precious.

"Rhew." Faendal whispered. I looked over at him and gasped. An orb surrounded him. Blue streaks of electricity slowly moved around the orb. I reached out for him but the orb shocked me. Faendal tried to reach for me but his hand hit the orb as if it was a wall.

"Wait! Don't do this!" I begged. The orb began to disappear. I jumped at the orb not knowing what good it would do but Faendal was gone. The void in front of us disappeared. I fell to my hands and knees where Faendal stood just moments earlier. Was this real? Was this actually happening? Tears began falling down my cheeks. The tears hit the dirty floor between my hands. I screamed.

Lydia wrapped her arms around my and tried to comfort me. Nothing would comfort me. Why did I refuse? Faendal would still be here. I began to shake. I didn't even know what to do. What this Sithis wanted me to do. I felt Lydia help me to my feet. We began to leave the ruin.

I felt empty. Lost. I could hear Lydia speaking to me in a soothing voice but I couldn't hear her words. She was trying so hard to lift my spirits. I collapsed to the floor sobbing. He's gone, I thought. He's really gone. She helped me to my feet again. "Let's get to Riften. It's not that far from here." She said, "We'll figure out what to do once we're there." I mumbled a reply and stared blankly ahead as we left the cave and headed for Riften.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I realize that Sithis is described as a void with no personality, intent, or will. But if I had the Night Mother talk to Rhew that would make Rhew the Listner. And she would never be part of a group like the Dark Brotherhood. I try to keep this story as lore friendly as possibly (I've done a lot of research into the TES universe) but in order to progress Rhew's story I had to bend the Lore just a little. I apologize if this bothers anyone.


	20. Chapter 20

**VAERMINA**

It took a few days before I could even leave the bed of our room at the inn in Riften. I made my way down to the main room of the tavern and sat at an empty table in the corner. I stared off into the distance. I felt numb, empty, angry. What was I supposed to do? That thing - that void never told me how I was supposed to change the Dark Brotherhood. How I was to even find this group. A red headed man sat in the empty chair across from me. "Haven't done an honest days work for that coin, did you lass?"

I glanced up at him. He had a sly smile on his face. Handsome as he may be I was not in any mood to hear what he had to say. "Piss off."

"Oh! That's quite a mouth on such a cute elf." He remarked. His sly smile never wavered.

"Unless you know anything about the Dark Brotherhood I don't want to hear what you have to say." I told him.

"Funny you should say that." He said leaning onto the table towards me. "I know someone who could help you with that but I can't help you unless you help me."

I watched him for a moment. Who was this guy? You know, I don't care, I thought. "What part of piss off did you not understand?" I told him.

"Well, this disappoints me, little elf. You have some promise." He said as he stood up from the chair. "When you change your mind come find me." He left the tavern. That was strange, I thought.

Lydia took the chair that the man had been in. "What was that about?" She asked me.

"I'm honestly not sure." I replied poking at the food that sat in front of me. It was cold and had been for a while now.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're at least outside of the room now." Lydia stated. I smiled at her but my smile felt empty. I was glad she was here with me. I wasn't sure I could get through this by myself.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sure someone knows something about the Dark Brotherhood but no one is willing to talk. Even for coin."

I sighed and pushed the food away from me. "Will we ever find Faendal?"

"It's only been a couple of days." She said trying to cheer me up.

"That's too many for me." I replied frustrated, "I had an idea but I doubt it'll lead us in the right direction."

"What is it? Anything is better than what we have right now." She asked.

"Well, when we were heading for Winterhold the carriage driver made the horse sprint by a city. He said it was cursed. I don't know. Maybe it could lead us somewhere."

"A cursed city?"

I nodded. "It was called….." I tried to recall the name of the city, "Morningstar?"

"Dawnstar?" Lydia corrected me.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds right." I mumbled embarrassed. Lydia started laughing.

"Well, sure. Let's go there. Riften seems to be a dead end." She agreed. I looked at the door to the tavern thinking of the man that had just talked to me. He did say he knew someone who could help me but I wasn't interested in whatever he wanted me to do. "Rhew?"

Lydia snapped me out of my thoughts, "Oh, sorry! Sure. Yeah, Riften seems to be a dead end." I stood up and stretched. Before we left there was one thing I needed to do. That I promised Lydia.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I started to leave the tavern.

"I'll be right back." I walked outside and squinted. The sun blinded me. I haven't been outside in days I realized. I headed for the blacksmith and bought an elven bow and a quiver of arrows.

"It always amazed me how natural shooting a bow was for you Bosmers." The blacksmith stated as I bought the bow. I started to correct him but decided not to. What was the point? I thought. I strapped the quiver and bow to my back like it was natural to do. That was easier to do than I thought it would be. Could I have been more than just a mage before I lost my memories? I wondered. I thanked him and headed back to the tavern.

"Here you are. I didn't forget." I said as I handed Lydia the bow and arrows. She thanked me as she took the weapons from my hands. "When should we go?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "If you're up for it we could leave tomorrow." I agreed with that idea.

We left early the next morning for Dawnstar. I stared into the distance as the birch forest slowly turned into the cracked earth of the RIft to the snowy tundra of WIndhelm. I really hoped that this was the direction we needed to go to get Faendal back. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I choked them back and watched the mountains slowly pass by. "Are you ok?" Lydia asked.

"Of course," I said irritated. I may be sad that he was gone but that didn't mean I wanted others to feel sorry for me. We arrived in Dawnstar late into the night. The aurora borealis were dancing in the sky. It really was beautiful. We headed into the inn where a group of women were panicking about having nightmares. A male Dunmer in robes was trying to calm them. Once the women were slightly satisfied with his answers they left. I walked up to him. "What is the panic about?"

"The entire town is being plagued by horrible nightmares. They're in serious danger but I'm afraid there's little I can do about it." He told me.

"The town is in danger from nightmares?" Lydia asked confused.

"These dreams are manifestations created by the Daedric Lord Vaermina." He explained. My heart sunk. No. This isn't the right daedric lord. Or whatever Sithis is, I thought unhappily. "She has an awful hunger for our memories and leaves behind nightmares. The nightmares are like how a cough marks a serious illness."

"So, this is only going to get worse?" Lydia asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"But this isn't what we were looking for." I said defeated. The Dunmer looked at me with curiosity.

"You sought out this place because of the nightmares?" He asked.

"Well, just that there was a curse here." I told him.

He glanced at Lydia and me. "There is something you aren't saying but it is not my place to impose."

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Lydia asked. I looked at Lydia incredulously. "We're already here." She said to me. Yes, we were and we had no leads to go by.

"Mara be praised!" The Dunmer exclaimed happily, "With your help I may be able to actually end the nightmares."

"You know how to end the nightmares?" I asked. He knew we weren't telling our whole story but he definitely wasn't telling the full story as well.

"I've already said too much. I would simply ask that you trust me and help me end Dawnstar's nightmares." He said sadly.

I glanced at Lydia. She nodded. "Alright. We'll help you."

"My name is Erandur. I am a priest of Mara." The Dunmer told us as we headed out the tavern the next day. He guided us through the small town and between two buildings. We walked up a snowy hillside.

"Rhew." I told him.

"Lydia."

"A strange couple exploring Skyrim." Erandur commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"A Nord and a wood elf. It's just strange."

"Snow elf." I corrected him.

"She's my Thane and I am her Housecarl." Lydia explained.

"Well, that's a bit stranger. Don't you think?" He repeated. I only shrugged. I didn't give much thought to our races. Erandur pointed to the mountain behind Dawnstar. There was an old tower sitting at the top. "That is where Nightcaller temple used to be. It is where the priests of Vaermina stayed. They prefered a solitary existence and was rarely seen outside the temple."

"You seem to know a lot about this place." Lydia pointed out.

"There's a small shrine of Mara that I placed in the entryway. I was hoping to find spiritual guidance from her." He continued ignoring Lydia. Lydia and I glanced at each other. He was definitely hiding something. I just hoped it didn't end badly for us. We continued up the snowy bank of the hill towards the tower in silence.

The tower was what was left of a very old fort I realized. The fort was in rubble and the tower didn't look to be in much better shape. Pieces of the fort laid in ruin around the tower. I began to wonder how the tower was destroyed. I shook the thoughts out of my head. They weren't important. We're here to help the Dunmer, I told myself. Erandur stopped at the entrance and looked at us. His face was full of concern. "Before we enter I must tell you of the dangers that lurk within. Years ago an Orc war party tried to destroy the group inside."

"An Orc war party? What happened?" I asked.

"Knowing the priests could never win against the party they released the miasma and forced everyone inside to fall asleep." He explained.

"If everyone is asleep then why would it be dangerous?" Lydia asked.

"I believe once we open the temple the miasma will dissipate and everyone will start to awaken; orcs and priests alike." He told us. I felt like we were walking into a trap.

"What is miasma?" I wondered aloud.

"It is a gas that places the afflicted into a deep sleep. It was used by the priests of Vaermina during their rituals. Since these rituals could go one for months or even years the miasma helped slow down the aging process." Erandur continued, "But it is a dangerous substance. People have been known to lose their mind with prolonged contact with the miasma and some never awaken at all."

"How do you know all this!?" I demanded.

"Once we're inside all will become clear." So cryptic. It was annoying me but we did say we'd help him. Lydia and I followed Erandur into the tower. The entry hall had benches strewn about. A column was collapsed in the middle of the room. A table with a shrine for Mara stood to the side. Ahead a tall carving of a woman with two snakes on each side of her stared at me. Was this Vaermina? Erandur walked up to the carving. "Give me just a moment and I'll have this open." He cast a spell at the carving. After a few moments the carving turned transparent. "Come on. This way." He said as he walked through the carving. We followed him into a curving hallway. "Now I can show you the source of the nightmares." He took us to an area where the wall opened up. At the bottom of the tower was a force field protecting something. I couldn't see what it was. "Behold the Skull of Corruption. The source of Dawnstar's woes."

"That is what is causing the nightmares?" I asked.

Erandur nodded. "We must reach the inner sanctum and destroy it." We continued down a flight of stairs. At the bottom were a couple of orcs. They began to stir and awaken. Lydia rushed in and sliced them down before they had a chance to fully stand up. I stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm not taking any chances." she said bluntly.

"This one is smart." Erandur commented. A doorway stood in front of us. Some type of electrical field blocked us from continuing. My heart skipped a beat. It looked like the same field that had surrounded Faendal. "Dammit! The priests must have activated this barrier when they released the miasma. It's impossible to enter. But I have an idea. Follow me." He started back up the stairs. Lydia and I watched him incredulously.

"Wait just a minute!" I yelled at him. He turned shocked at my sudden outburst. "Just how in Auriel's name do you know all this stuff?"

He sighed. "I guess it's no longer a reason to keep it hidden. I know all this from personal experience. I was a priest of Vaermina. When the miasma was released I fled and left all my brothers and sisters here."

"You should have told us the truth." lydia said.

"Yes, you're right. But I was afraid you may not help if you knew my background. I'm sorry."

"Ok, we're here now so let's finish this up. We'll help you just don't hide things like this from us again." I told Erandur. A flash of deja vu came to me. Didn't I say something similar to Faendal recently? Everyone here seems to have some part of their life they regret, I noticed. Erandur agreed and we continued back up the stairs.

Once through the door we were encountered by another Orc and a priest. "Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted as they began to awaken. They flew across the room and slammed into the wall. They dropped below to the lower level and did not move.

"That….. that is something I have never seen in all my life." Erandur exclaimed in shock.

"Surprised?" Lydia asked, "She is the Dragonborn."

"Let's just look for whatever it is we're here for." I said irritated. I didn't enjoy people gawking at me.

"We're looking for a book called the Dreamstride. It has a likeness of Vaermina on the cover."

"The carving that was in the entry hall?" I asked. Erandur nodded. We all began to search the library for the book. I had doubts that the book would even be around with the condition the library was in. The books were waterlogged and ruined. Most of the bookshelves were destroyed. The few that still stood were empty.

"I found it!" Lydia called from the balcony after a few minutes. We rushed to her and she handed the book to Erandur.

He scanned the book. "Mara be praised! The book mentions a way to get through the barrier. We have to find the torpor."

"What is that?" I asked.

"It is a liquid that allows you to travel by using another's dreams. It could theoretically get us to the other side of the barrier."

"That….. sounds dangerous."

"I will not lie. It could be. But I'll make sure that nothing befalls you when you take the potion."

"Me!?" I asked shocked.

"As a priest of Mara I cannot drink the torpor. It has to be someone who is unaffiliated." I was skeptical but agreed. We continued deeper into the tower and entered a room that was once an alchemy lab. "The torpor should be in here somewhere. I hope." After searching the destroyed laboratory I found a bottle of strange liquid. This must be it, I thought. I took it back to Erandur and showed him. "Mara be praised! You found it! And it's intact as well. Are you ready to enter the Dreamstride?"

I really wasn't but I nodded. I took the bottle and placed it to my lips. The vile liquid went down my throat. "Yech! That's disgusting!" I complained.

Erandur's face furrowed in worry, "That's strange. Something should have happened when you drank that liquid." I looked around at my body. Nothing was different.

"Why didn't it work?" I asked, "Is it expired?"

Erandur shook his head, "No, my daughter, this potion wouldn't go bad. You must be affiliated with an Aedra or Daedra."

I shrugged. "I don't remember. I'm sorry." Erandur looked defeated.

"I'll do it." Lydia spoke up. We both looked at her. "Well, I'm the only one here not affiliated with an Aedra or Daedra."

"No, Lydia! It could be dangerous!" I stated.

She shrugged. "There's really no other choice. Hand me the potion." She was right. I frowned but gave her the bottle. She wrinkled her nose at the liquid and took a big swig from the bottle. Lydia disappeared in front of our eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**LYDIA: DREAMSTRIDER**

Lydia looked around the room. She was inside the lower chamber next to the Skull of Corruption. A Dunmer with a mohawk and a Nord with a long beard stood next to her. She looked down at herself. Her skin was dark like a Dunmer's skin and she was wearing the purple robes of Vaermina priests. I must be inside one of the priest's bodies, she thought in amazement. The two other priests next to her were arguing whether or not to release the miasma.

"We have to release the miasma, Thorek!" The Dunmer told the Nord.

"But, brother Veren….." Thorek started.

"We have no choice. It is the will of Vaermina." Veren stated. He looked at Lydia. "What do you say, Brother Casimir?" That must be whose body I'm in, Lydia realized.

"I have made my peace, Brother Veren." a voice that sounded very similar to Erandur's said.

"Then go. Don't let anything stop you from releasing the miasma." Veren told Casimir. He turned back to Thorek. "We must remain here and guard the skull with our lives if necessary."

"Agreed! To the death." Thorek commented.

Lydia found that while she couldn't control what the body said she could indeed control the legs and arms. This potion she took was amazed and scared her at the same time. She began running through the halls of the tower. Sounds of fighting and screams filled the hallways. She ran past the Orcs and priests fighting. The Orcs swung their large weapons while the priests used magic. Bodies of priests and Orcs were scattered along the path. Two priests were fighting an Orc at the top of a flight of stairs Lydia had to cross. She didn't know what to do. She was inside the body of a mage but she didn't know how to use magic. Lydia waited for the fight to move so she could run past them. She felt so cowardly running like this but she didn't know what else to do.

Lydia continued to run through the curving halls and rooms. She ran past the bodies of fallen orcs and priests and avoided the ones that were still fighting. All these priests and orcs. Are we going to have to push our way through them again when I open the barrier? She wondered. She finally made it to where the door with the barrier was. She pulled the chain that released the miasma and felt her body change. She looked down and saw her pale Nord skin again. I'm back.

"Stop whatever it is that is causing the barrier," She heard Erandur say. Lydia looked over at the doorway and saw Erandur and Rhew standing there. Lydia looked around and found a soul gem that the power was flowing from. She grabbed the gem and tossed it aside. The barrier disappeared. "It worked! Mara be praised!"

"You disappeared in front of us and when we made it here you were on the other side." Rhew said astonished.

"Are you mad?! I could have died!" Lydia yelled. Rhew looked hurt at the outburst. Lydia suddenly felt bad for that.

Erandur looked shocked. "I thought I was pretty blunt with the dangers of going into the Dreamstride. But you have made it back unscathed. Oh, how I wish I could see what it's like to be in the Dreamstride."

"We can talk about it later." Lydia said folding her arms across her chest.

"Right. Let's continue. We must get to the skull and destroy it." They ran through the winding halls Lydia had just passed through. The dead bodies littered the floors. It seems most of the fighters had died before the miasma had been released. They ran to the inner sanctum.

"Wait…." Veren and Thorek appeared before them. "Veren! Thorek! You're alive!"

"No thanks to you, Casimir." Veren said bitterly. Lydia was shocked. It was Erandur's past I was seeing, she realized.

"You abandoned us!" Thorek exclaimed, "You are a traitor."

"No! I was scared! I wasn't ready to sleep!" Erandur protested.

"No priest of Mara is going to destroy the skull!" Veren declared. Veren and Thorek charged at them and cast lightning. Rhew conjured a frost atronach. It bounded toward Thorek. Lydia charged for Veren blocking his magic with her shield. Her sword plunged into his gut. Blood trickled from his mouth. She pushed him off her sword. He crumpled to the ground. Lydia turned to charge Thorek to see the frost atronach punch him. He flew into the wall. Erandur threw a fireball at him. He caught fire and began to scream.

"Iiss slen nus!" Rhew shouted. The fire went out and Thorek was encased in ice. "Death by fire is a horrible way to go." She said sadly.

"They….. were my friends. I knew them from long ago." Erandur said sadly. He looked as if he was being tortured inside. He walked up the small flight of stairs to the force field that protected the skull. "Give me a moment to destroy the skull." He began to recite an incantation to remove the barrier. It slowly disappeared revealing a staff.

"He's deceiving you." A voice filled Lydia's head. She looked around but neither Rhew nor Erandur seemed to be able to hear the voice. What is happening? "When the ritual is complete the skull will be free and Erandur will turn on you." Lydia's eyes widened in surprise. Could this voice be telling the truth? She had to protect Rhew. "Quickly! Kill him! KIll him now! Kill him and claim the skull for your own! Vaermina commands you!" Lydia placed her hands over her ears and sunk to the floor. The voice continued to command her to kill Erandur.

"Lydia?" Rhew rushed over to Lydia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Lydia?"

"The voice." She said through gritted teeth, "Can't you hear it? It wants me to kill Erandur." Rhew looked shocked. "He's going to turn against us."

Rhew looked at Erandur who was busy working on destroying the skull. "I don't think so, Lydia. I think whatever is talking to you is trying to deceive you." Rhew pulled Lydia into her arms to try and comfort her. She looked back up at Erandur hoping the ritual would be over soon. Lydia was shaking. Her hand was wrapped around the hilt of her sword. If the ritual lasted any longer she was going to plunge the sword into Erandur's back.

The skull disintegrated into dust. "Forgive me if I don't appear to be relieved." He said as he turned to look at the women. He studied the scene before him. "Um, what is going on?"

The voice in Lydia's head disappeared. Her shaking stopped. "It's….. it's nothing. I'm fine now." She said as she stood up. "Thank you, Rhew."

"Vaermina tried to deceive you, huh?" Erandur asked figuring out what was happening. "Thank you for not believing her. Dawnstar can sleep easy now." Lydia looked uncomfortable.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rhew asked Erandur.

"In time, I believe I will. My intentions was to stay here the rest of my life and pray for forgiveness to Mara but….." He looked at Rhew and Lydia, "I am curious what brought you here. I'm not the only one keeping secrets."

Rhew and Lydia looked at each other deciding whether to tell him or not. "We're…. we are looking for the Dark Brotherhood." Rhew finally said.

"The Dark Brotherhood!" Erandur exclaimed. "Why would you ever want to look for that foul group?"

Rhew began to tear up. Lydia spoke up, "A being claiming to be Sithis took her…." Lydia paused. What would you call Rhew and Faendal? "her…. significant other. It said she wouldn't get him back unless she contact the Dark Brotherhood."

"It said I might get him back." Rhew whispered. "And it didn't say what I was supposed to do once I did find them."

Erandur felt compassion for the two women. "What a darkness that has befallen on you." He said, "I would like to join you and help if you wouldn't mind. You could use the loving embrace of Mara in times like this."

Rhew smiled sadly, "Sure. Thank you. But we still don't know where to find the Dark Brotherhood."

"There are whispers of the Dark Brotherhood all the time, my daughter. You just have to know where to listen."


	22. Chapter 22

**FAENDAL: THE DARK BROTHERHOOD**

Darkness. Darkness surrounded Faendal in every direction he looked. There were no discerning shapes in the darkness. It was a void wherever he looked. Tufts of smoke slowly wafted around was the only thing that broke up the darkness. The smoke never seemed to reach Faendal. Am I in oblivion? Faendal wondered. He was afraid to take a step in any direction. Afraid that he would fall into the darkness. He scrunched into a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs. The darkness was unnerving to him. He was good at getting out of situations but this one seemed impossible.

The darkness felt like it was seeping into his body. Faendal shivered. He missed Valenwood. The thick forest. The giant trees. The deep rivers. Those Igmas. "Rhew." Faendal muttered. His voice didn't project. He could only hear it in his head. "What?" Faendal couldn't comprehend what was happening. He knew he was speaking. His lips were moving. He could feel the words in his throat and hear them in his head but his voice wasn't there.

He stood up and took a tentative step into the void. His footing was solid but it looked like he was walking on thin air. How is this possible? He thought. His steps became faster and faster until he was running. Nothing ever changed. He never seemed to get closer or further from the swirling smoke. No matter what direction he went nothing ever changed. He soon didn't know where he was going. Left, right, up, or down. It was all the same. Faendal ran until his legs screamed to stop. He collapsed exhausted and gasped for breath.

What is going on? Am I going to die here? Faendal wondered. How much time had already passed? His mind was becoming clouded. He couldn't think straight. His thoughts were becoming jumbled and incoherent. The darkness seemed to seep into his being. He needed to concentrate on something, anything, to keep his mind. The only thing that could come to his mind. Rhew.

That daedra. What did he say? When Rhew did his bidding I would be sent back? Faendal couldn't remember. He knew she would find a way to get him back. He just hoped she did it before his mind was completely succumbed by the darkness.

When Faendal opened his eyes he was no longer in the empty void. He was staring at a dirty stone floor. What? Where am I? How did I get here? He wondered. He tried to move but couldn't. He couldn't speak. He couldn't control his body. Faendal felt trapped inside his own body. "Who are you?!" An old voice asked with shock.

Faendal stood up and turned toward the voice. An old Imperial stood in front of him. He wore a red and black robe with an imprint of a hand in the middle. "Who. Am. I." Faendal said hollow. Wisps of shadow emanated from Faendal's body.

"Yes, child, that's what I asked," He said annoyed, "Who are you? And where did you come from? If you don't answer I'll just kill you and not worry about the fact that you're an intruder."

"Oblivion. Sithis." His voice echoed empty in the room. Faendal screamed in his head. This wasn't him speaking. He tried to force his body to move, to speak. He could feel his body shake. "Rhew." That was him. He knew whatever controlled his body didn't have completely control now.

"Rue? We'll see if there's anything you'll rue. I'll send you to Lis like the last one who managed to enter our lair. How would you like to be slowly eaten by a frost spider?" The old man watched Faendal. Faendal didn't move. He didn't show any emotion at the threat of being killed. There was something strange about this elf. The darkness that radiated from his body and eyes. There was a dark necklace hanging around the wood elf's neck. The old man grabbed it and immediately snatched his hand away. A burned mark in the shape of the necklace was left on his palm. "Are you saying Sithis sent you from his realm to here?"

"Yes."

The old man narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"To help." Faendal panicked in his head at what his voice said. Am I to join this group against my will?

"Eh, we'll see if that will happen. I guess I'll take you to Nazir since Astrid is out. Come on then. Let's get this over with." Faendal followed the old man out of the room and down a flight of stairs to a dining room area where a Redguard man and Dunmer woman was eating.

The Dunmer woman jumped to her feet at the sight of Faendal. "Another intruder, Festus?!"

"Calm down, Gabriella, this one is different." Festus told her.

"Different, how?" Nazir asked with interest.

Festus became annoyed with the two. "Don't you see the darkness emanating from this elf!" He bellowed. "How can you be that blind? I think he was sent here by Sithis."

"Yes." Faendal's voice said. Faendal hated that he couldn't control anything.

"Why is he shaking?" Gabriella asked.

Festus shrugged. "Maybe whoever this is is still inside the body."

"Yes."

"Does he say anything else?" Nazir asked.

"Of course he does! How do you think I found out about where he came from?" Festus said angrily.

"Alright. What kind of skills do you have, wood elf?" Nazir asked.

"Archery."

"A Bosmer archer. How unique."

Gabriella reached out for the necklace around Faendal's neck. "What's with the necklace?"

"I wouldn't touch that if I was you, girl." Festus warned her showing her the burned impression in his palm. Gabriella jerked her hand back from Faendal.

Nazir started to shuffle through some papers that were stacked on the table. "Well, we could have him do these small contracts. Get them out of the way." No! I don't want to do this, Faendal thought. "Here. You'll take out this one. Narfi. Some crazy beggar in Ivarstead. Have fun." He explained. "Oh, get him some armor, Festus."

Faendal stood in the middle of the sanctuary surrounded by the members of the Dark Brotherhood. He wore the black and red leather armor given to him by Vazeera. Astrid towered over him as she studied the wood elf. Darkness radiated from his skin. "You really think this elf was sent here by Sithis?" She asked Festus. "How do you know he isn't acting and once we let him leave to do that little job he won't just grab a guard?"

"You think anyone is this good at acting?" Festus demanded. He went up to the wood elf and grabbed Faendal by his shirt. His other hand held a flame that grew to a large bright ball of swirling fire. Faendal didn't move an inch. Even if he could move his body on his own Faendal had all but given up. He was trapped in his own head and felt he would disappear. Festus let Faendal go after a minute. "You see? How could anyone just stand there like that? This isn't acting."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is a bit more convincing."

"Someone could go with him. Watch him to see what he does." Gabriella suggested.

"That's a good idea. Why don't you do it?" Astrid asked.

'What! I don't want to babysit this wood elf!" Gabriella protested.

"I'll do it." Vazeera spoke up. "I don't mind."

"Alright. You go then." Astrid said, "But don't help him. Just follow him and see what he does." Faendal didn't move. "Go! Kill the beggar and come back here. We will see if you really are a pawn of Sithis."

Faendal left the sanctuary without a sound. Vazeera stalked him from a few feet behind. It was dark and drizzled rain. Faendal took off in a jog following the cobblestone path around Falkreath. Am I really going to do this? he thought as he ran towards Ivarstead. He tried to stop his legs from continuing but no matter how much he concentrated his body continued forward.

A bridge that went over the cobbled path appeared ahead. Faendal stalked behind a tree and took out his bow. What am I doing? He notched an arrow and let it fly. A woman fell from the top of the bridge. "Where are you?!" A second woman yelled. Another arrow flew from Faendal's bow and hit the second bandit. She slumped to the floor of the bridge. Faendal glanced next to him and saw Vazeera hiding behind a tree on the other side of the path. He looked impressed.

Faendal continued down the path towards Ivarstead. Vazeera stayed behind but close enough to keep his eye on Faendal. He started up a path that cut through the mountains. Faendal had hunted in this area before. Did whatever was controlling him see into his memories? There was a hunter slowly making his way through the mountain pass on his horse. They passed by each other without a word being said.

A dragon swooped into the mountain pass and shouted fire at the hunter. Oh, Y'ffre! Please whatever is controlling me run. Faendal begged but he knew this wasn't going to be the case when he took out his bow. The horse bucked the hunter off and ran. The hunter ran and hid. Faendal began to fire arrows quickly at the dragon. I can't defeat this giant thing by myself! Faendal panicked as he watched himself attempt the impossible.

The dragon hovered over Faendal. He managed to fire off two shots that hit the dragon before rolling from the fire shout. Fire streamed by where Faendal had been just seconds before. The dragon took off and circled Faendal. He fired more shots at the dragon. All those lost arrows! Faendal hated wasting arrows like this. The dragon landed at a clearing above Faendal. He ran after the dragon while notching another arrow. Vazeera was attacking the dragon with two daggers. Faendal fired more shots at the dragon as Vazeera jumped onto the back of the dragon and slit its throat. The dragon fell dead. Faendal and Vazeera watched each other for a moment before Faendal turned and walked away from the dead dragon.

The horse stood at the bottom of the mountain pass alone. The hunter was no where in sight. Faendal pulled himself onto the horse and took off. Did I just steal a horse? He wondered. "Hey!" Vazeera yelled after Faendal.

Faendal turned the horse and went back towards the Argonian. He stopped right next to Vazeera and glared at him. "I don't need a babysitter." Faendal stated hollow. "Get on if you want."

"Ah…. ok." Vazeera said taken aback. This was the most Faendal had said since Festus had found the wood elf. Vazeera pulled himself onto the horse behind Faendal. He kicked the horse and galloped towards Ivarstead. The horse flew through the trees of the forest. Faendal could see elk and deer run at the sound of the galloping hooves and wished he could just disappear into the forest and hunt.

Faendal brought the horse to a slow trot when the came near the town. He jumped off the horse and waited for Vazeera to jump off the horse before slapping it. The horse took off running away from the small town. Faendal ran across the bridge that entered the town and passed two guards. He jogged towards a house that was in shambles that stood on the other side of the small river. A man in tattered clothes stood next to the house and stared at the water. Sadness flooded across the beggar's face. Faendal quietly made his way between a large tree and stones that jutted over the water and hid. He watched the beggar stare at the river and sigh.

Why does this man deserve to die? Faendal wondered. But his body took out his bow and notched an arrow. No! I won't do this! Faendal screamed inside his head. He struggled to have some control. Any control over his body. His arms shook. Narfi turned and started away from the bank of the river back towards his ruined house. The arrow was pulled back. No! Faendal relaxed his grip on his bow and lowered it. I can control what I do, Faendal thought with relief. His arms raised the bow again and drew back the string. Stop this! Faendal demanded himself. "It has to be done." He whispered.

The arrow flew across the river and hit Narfi in the back. He slumped slowly to the ground with a groan. No, This isn't right. I promised myself I wouldn't kill people like this anymore. Faendal felt useless. He knew the necklace around his neck had something to do with what was controlling him. The only way he could get out of this situation was if someone pulled the necklace off him. That would only happen if Rhew found him he realized.

Faendal stayed crouched in his hiding spot for a moment making sure no one had spotted him. He glanced around the town and saw Vazeera hiding behind a building still watching him. Once he was happy that no one had seen the kill he left the town and headed back to the sanctuary.


	23. Chapter 23

**HONORHALL**

I layed my head in my arms and stared at the grooves of the wooden table. We had saved a town from a daedric lord and made an ally but I still felt disappointed. There was a woman singing Ragnar the Red with a horrible voice. Erandur was talking with the owner of the tavern. He felt that if anyone had heard whispers of the Dark Brotherhood it'd be him. Lydia sat a plate of hot food next to me. "You should eat." She said.

I pushed the plate away. "Food tastes like ash to me." I mumbled.

"You need to eat. Where is the energy you had when we were in the temple?" She asked me. I glanced at the plate of food. There was a slab of meat, some potatoes, and grilled leeks. It did look good and my stomach was growling but I just couldn't get myself to eat.

"I think the adventure with the temple helped keep my mind occupied." I said with a sigh. It's been over a week since Faendal disappeared, I thought sadly.

"Maybe we could search for others to help?" She suggested.

I tilted my head towards Lydia and watched her for a moment before burying my head in my arms again. "We can't just forget about him." I muttered. "But I understand what you're suggesting. Thank you, Lydia for caring." I added glancing back at her.

Erandur sat next to us at the table. "You will not believe what I just learned." He said both excited and alarmed.

"What is it?"

"There is a little boy in WIndhelm who has done the Black Sacrament. He's searching for the Dark Brotherhood." he explained, "The poor boy. What could cause a child to want to do such a vile thing?"

"What is the Black Sacrament?" I asked them.

Lydia looked disgusted. "It's some ritual you perform when you want the Dark Brotherhood to kill someone for you." She wrinkled her nose. "You have to gather body parts to do it."

"And a little boy is doing this sacrament?" I asked alarmed.

"Apparently so," Erandur replied.

My brows furrowed in thought. "Well," I started, "We should go talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Lydia asked shocked.

"Yes, if someone from the Dark Brotherhood has already spoken to him then maybe we can figure out where they are going." I quickly stood up from the table and slammed my hands onto it in excitement. Lydia and Erandur jumped in surprise from my sudden movement. "It's our best lead yet!" I ran to our room and grabbed our supplies and weapons. In the main room I handed Lydia some of the satchels to hold.

"Wait. We're going now?" Erandur asked as Lydia and I started out the door. "We're going now!?" He repeated as he ran after us.

"I don't think you can understand just how much those two elves care for each other." Lydia told Erandur as we started up the snowy path away from the town.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I just never ever expected to see the two of you separate. I guess I was right when I told Delphine only Oblivion could keep you two apart."

I smirked, "Yes, I guess you were right." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean….. I'm sorry."

We continued following the snowy path towards Windhelm. I pulled my cloak around my shoulders as a harsh wind blew by us. Ahead of us was a man dressed in black and red leather and a black hood walking towards us. "Darkness is coming from this one. Let's keep away from him." Erandur said to us. I nodded. The man indeed gave off an uncomfortable aura but he walked by us. The hood hid his face but he never looked at us.

I didn't think much about the stranger until I heard my name. That almost sounded like….. My heart beat against my chest. I whipped around not knowing what to expect but the stranger continued to walk towards Dawnstar. He never turned. His pace never slowed. I must be hearing things. I shook my head and ran to catch up with Lydia and Erandur. "What's wrong?" Lydia asked me.

"I- no. Nothing is wrong. Must be my imagination."

Windhelm was the same cold stone city I remembered last time I was here. I didn't really like it here. It wasn't welcoming like Whiterun was. We arrived late in the night cold, tired, and hungry. I ate a few bites of food before my stomach rebelled against me. I sighed and pushed the plate away. I hated this feeling. "Don't worry. We'll find him soon," Lydia assured me.

I nodded. "I think I'm just going to go to bed," I told them. I stood up and left Erandur and Lydia to finish their meals.

The next morning I woke up with butterflies in my stomach. Something was going to happen. I just knew it. I ran to the tavern owner and asked about the child calling the Dark Brotherhood. "The Aretino boy? Why would you want to know about him?" the owner asked.

"I thought maybe I could help him," I told her. She watched me suspiciously. Oh, that does sound suspicious! "I mean, you know, help the child from the dark path he's following and into…." Into what? What would Erandur say? "The loving embrace of Mara."

I could tell she wasn't buying my story. "Uh huh. Well, it's not my business why you want to see the child. There are strange sounds coming from his family's house." We stared at each other. "I'm taking a guess that you're not from here so I'll draw up a quick map to his home."

With the quickly drawn up map I set out to find the kid's house. I wasn't sure if Lydia or Erandur was awake yet but I didn't want to wait. I was too excited. I became lost in the twisting streets of the city. Everything looked the same here! I ran into a strange shaped house. I looked at the drawing the tavern owner gave me. It looked like the house in front of me. This is it! I thought excitedly.

I walked up to the door and turned the door knob. The door opened slowly. It's unlocked? I slowly made my way into the house and up a small flight of stairs. I could hear the boy's voice echoing through the abandoned house. "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." A sound of a knife stabbing the ground repeatedly echoed through the house as well. I shivered. What a horrible incantation.

I gasped as I rounded the corner. The boy was on his hands and knees next to a skeleton, unknown meat, and a heart. The items laid in the middle of a circle of candles. The boy was stabbing the ground with a small dagger. He looked up when he heard my gasp. "Finally! You're here!" He said excitedly. "I've been praying so long!" I tried to say something but my voice caught in my throat. "Don't worry! You don't have to say anything! I know how it works. I gathered all the things needed for the sacrament. The candles, the flowers, the knife, the… the…. body and you finally came!"

"W-why did you do all this?" I finally asked. So, the Dark Brotherhood didn't come yet after all, I realized.

"To make a contract of course!"

"What contract?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"I want you to kill Grelod the Kind!" he answered. My eyes opened in surprise. "She's in charge of the orphanage I'm from. But she's not kind! She's terrible to all of us! She does horrible things to us and says terrible things to us! She won't even let us find new families!"

"I…. That does sound horrible. But does she really deserve to die?"

"Yes!" he yelled, "Why are you questioning this? I thought your kind of people liked doing this."

Right, right, he thinks I'm part of this group, I remembered. "Alright…. where is this Grelod?"

"At the orphanage in Riften. I refuse to go back while she's still there. But hurry please, I'm actually getting lonely here. I miss my friends."

I glanced around uncomfortably. "I, well, alright, I'll help you. Just….. I don't want you staying here near…. a dead body."

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said excitedly. "Oh, and don't worry about me! I can take care of myself!" I'm sure you can, I thought. I slowly left the house unsure if I should find someone to take care of the boy. I made my way back to the tavern where Lydia and Erandur both looked worried.

"Rhew! Where did you go!?" Lydia asked when she saw me.

"Sorry. I talked to the boy."

"Really! And what is the news?" Erandur asked.

"We have to go back to Riften. That's where the kill will take place and where we will find a member of the Dark Brotherhood."

The wooden streets of Riften were quiet as I hid in a dark corner. Riften at night was much different from the hustle and bustle of the day time market. I watched the entrance of Honorhall Orphanage. My arms tingled with excitement and nervous energy. I anticipated seeing a shadowy figure enter the orphanage but nothing stirred except for the occasional guard on patrol. I was not even sure what I was going to do if I saw the shadowy figure but I continued to watch until the first light of dawn appeared.

My eyelids were growing heavy the longer I waited. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Erandur. "Come on, Rhew. The night has passed and you need sleep."

"But what if they come?" I protested.

"I doubt an assassin would try to do this in broad daylight." He assured me but I just frowned at him. "I'll keep watch. I promise." I reluctantly drug myself to the Bee and Barb and fell asleep.

The nights after were the same. I watched the orphanage always waiting for someone to arrive who should not be there. And always there was no movement. My anticipation slowly disappeared and was replaced by boredom. I found different places to hide during the night just in case the shadowy figure knew I was there. But nothing. I was beginning to suspect that no one was going to arrive.

On the fifth day, I stormed over to the orphanage to find out for myself why a child would ask an assassin to kill a woman in charge of the orphans. An old woman's voice could be heard as I entered the building. "Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?" Beatings?! This woman beats the children? I was appalled by this idea. "And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff deserves to be adopted! No one needs you. No one wants you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It angered me to think that this woman felt she had the right to treat the orphans like this. I looked around the corner and saw a group of children avoiding eye contact with an old woman. That must be Grelod the Kind. There stood a younger woman to the side. How could she just watch this happen? I wondered. "What do you want?" Grelod asked me sharp when she saw me. "We're not adopting any children out."

"Can I just talk to them?" I asked unsure how to respond to her.

"Sure. Knock yourself out. Get their hopes up." She said sarcastically. She turned and started walking into another room. "Just remember, you urchins, no one wants you!" She slammed the door closed.

The children surrounded me begging me to take them with them. "Please, lady! You don't know how bad it is!" one boy begged.

"She didn't give me dinner last night because of how I looked at her." another told me.

"She beats us if we have even a little fun!"

"The closet is the worst!" All the kids agreed with that one.

"The closet?" I asked. No one said anything but all their eyes went to a door next to the one Grelod went into. I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. My eyes widened at the horror. Each wall had shackles bolted to them. Buckets sat in the corners. There was a pile of hay in the middle. I pushed the hay aside with with my foot with apprehension. Blood. Blood stained the floor. Fresh and old blood. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I left the closet and turned to the younger woman. "You just let this happen to the children!" I blew up on her, "How could you just stand by and let this happen! They're children! They should be in loving homes not tortured by a psychopathic old woman!"

"I-I do what I can to protect them!" the woman stuttered.

I pushed past her towards the exit. "You're just as bad as she is." I muttered as I left the orphanage. The pleas of the children followed. That's it! I cannot wait around for an assassin to arrive while these children are being treated this way. I had to do something. A spell I hadn't tried yet. It would work perfectly, I thought with a smile.

I waited until nightfall and quietly made my way to the orphanage. I looked around. All the guards were occupied and out of sight. I put out my hand and conjured a dremora lord. "Argh! I honor my lord!" he said loudly.

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud!" I commanded him. He was tall. Over a head taller than me. WIth slick black hair and horns. His face was black with red markings. Handsome in a creepy kind of way, I thought. He wore daedric armor and had a sword that was longer than I was tall strapped to his back. "Ok, here's what I want you to do. Go inside this building and kill the old lady. Do not touch the children and do not touch the younger brunette. Got it?" I commanded him.

"I will feast on her heart!" He replied more quietly but still too loud. I glanced around nervously but the guards didn't seem to care.

"Ok. ok. I don't care how you kill her. Just make sure it's only her." I whispered as I opened the door to the orphanage.

He took out his sword and charged in. "No one escapes!" It yelled. I followed quietly behind and watched as he charged past the screaming children and at Grelod.

"What the hell are you?" She asked angrily

"I am your nightmare! I honor my lord, by destroying you!" It yelled as it swung it's blade into the old woman. She screamed. The children were running. The younger woman was running. It was chaos. "You cannot escape me!" the dremora yelled as he started chasing the younger woman. No! I told him not to touch anyone but the old woman.

"Stop! You're job is done!" I screamed at the dremora lord. He stopped chasing the woman and placed his sword on his back. "Go back to oblivion!" He disappeared with a charge of electricity.

The younger woman stared at me with wide eyes. She was having trouble catching her breath. "Wh-why?" she finally asked me.

"I did what was right for the children." I said coldly. She only watched me with her jaw open. I left the orphanage before she could regain her composure and went to the Inn.

Lydia and Erandur looked up at me shocked. "What are you doing back already? Did the assassin come?" Lydia asked.

"No." I told her, "We need to go to Windhelm. I have to talk to the Aretino boy."

"My daughter, you didn't." Erandur started.

"I'll find the Dark Brotherhood another way. We leave in the morning."


	24. Chapter 24

**FAENDAL: DAWNSTAR**

Two rib cages above a large skull with spinal cords poking out like horns. More rib cages and two skeletons bent in impossible positions. The mouths open in silent screams. Another skeleton in a fetal position laid just above the two contorted skeletons. Five skulls formed in a circle were below the skeletons. More spinal cords outlined the scene with two profiles of faces looking at the deranged "art".

Faendal had stared at the morbid stain glassed window for longer than he wanted. He was sure he could sketch out every line of the window by memory. He hated staring at the window but for some reason unknown to him whatever controlled his body always went to this room, sat in the same spot, and watched the stain glassed window for hours. Being stuck at a lumber mill job had made him antsy but being forced to stare at one thing for hours on end drove him crazy.

"Then where do you want to go?" He heard his voice ask in the empty room. There was no response. "I'm talking to you, Faendal."

To me? Faendal wondered.

"I feel generous." His voice said, "Most mortals Sithis turns into his pawn go mad by now. You have entertained me. And your past as well."

Faendal wasn't sure what any of this meant but his mind went to what any wood elf's mind would: the forest. He wondered what had control over him. The longer it was in control the more it seemed to have a personality of it's own and not just a mindless being.

"It's your lucky day. We're surrounded by the forest." His voice said as he stood. He turned and was face to face with the child vampire. Babette.

"Well, isn't this interesting. Talking to yourself?" She asked studying the elf. Faendal stood emotionless as she walked around him studying him. He was alarmed at how the personality of whatever was controlling him seemed to disappear when a member of the Dark Brotherhood showed up. "Where were you about to go? I'd like to study you." She said.

"You should sit down," she told Faendal. He sat back in the same place he had just stood up from. She laughed, "You have to do everything we say don't you, little pawn?" She was way too amused for Faendal's comfort. "I wonder if you're still in there, whoever this body used to belong to." She continued studying the Bosmer. "Maybe you can't do anything. Stuck in your own head. Your own prison." she said with an evil smile.

What is she thinking of doing? Faendal thought alarmed. He didn't like vampires. He'd had enough run-ins with them in Cyrodiil during the war. Picking the wrong cave to hide in while avoiding the Imperial armies had almost cost his life more than once.

"Maybe I'll turn you and have my own immortal pawn." She said as she bared her teeth and moved in to his neck.

"No!" Faendal yelled as he pushed the small vampire away. She stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. They stared at each other for a minute. Faendal tried to move his body again but proved unsuccessful. He was beginning to think he could only control it in small bursts.

Babette began to laugh. "So you are in there," she said as she stood up, "I guess you really don't like us vampires."

"What are you doing, Babette?" a deep voice asked. Nazir appeared.

"Oh, just playing with the pawn," She said nonchalantly. "But I've grown bored with him," she added with a shrug and left.

Nazir walked up to Faendal and handed him a piece of paper. Another contract. Faendal's heart sunk. "This is a miner in Dawnstar." Nazir said, "You'll go on your own this time. Astrid trusts that you'll come straight back to the sanctuary when the job is complete." He looked at the paper. It was a woman.

"Of course," Faendal's voice replied.

"Good, happy killing."

Faendal pulled a hood over his head and left the sanctuary. He was glad that he was no longer staring at the stained glass window even if the inevitable ending of this trip was the death of another random person. He walked across Skyrim swiftly passing by other travellers, guards, and random animals. He neared Dawnstar late in the afternoon. His heart began to race at the sight in front of him. It was Rhew. She was with Lydia and a Dunmer man. Who is that!? Faendal thought angrily. This was it! If he could some how get her to look at him she'd realize who he was. But she seemed to be avoiding him altogether.

They passed each other without a glance. Rhew, look at me! He was screaming in his head. Rhew! "Rhew." her name slipped passed his lips. He struggled to make his body turn but he couldn't do anything. The frustration of how close she was and nothing could be done was too much for Faendal. Turn around! He demanded whatever was controlling him. "We have a job to do," His voice said as he took out his bow and walked into Dawnstar.

He walked by a guard who glanced at Faendal but didn't stop him. The target was walking away from him ahead unaware of what was about to happen. Faendal followed her through the town to a smelter where she began to work. He hid between a few trees and a building and took out an arrow. Please don't do this, Faendal pleaded. The arrow flew and hit the woman in the back. Someone screamed. "Murder! In cold blood!"

Faendal turned and ran between the building and the cliff of the hill. He ran up the snowy hill keeping an eye on the scene below. Guards ran everywhere searching for the killer but Faendal was long gone sprinting through the snow and trees. "Why does this bother you?" His voice asked, "This isn't any different from what you did in the past."

No, you're wrong, Faendal thought. It isn't the same. I was just a scout.

Faendal's lips curled into an evil smile. "Just a scout? You've said that so much you've begun to believe your own lie."

What are you? he asked the thing that controlled his body.

"I'm just a pawn." It responded. Nothing more was said for the rest of the trip back to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.


	25. Chapter 25

**SO VERY MUCH ALIVE**

Erandur and Lydia seemed a bit distant since the night I had the dremora lord kill Grelod the Kind. I didn't mind. I knew what I did might be wrong but I couldn't stand by knowing the children were being treated the way they were. The fact that I couldn't stay patient and wait for a Dark Brotherhood member was the only thing I felt bad for. Now we weren't any closer in finding the Dark Brotherhood and I had destroyed our only lead. The small grasp I had at finding Faendal was taken away by myself. I laughed and shook my head at the irony. But I felt I needed to let the little Aretino boy that the orphanage was a safe place again. It would be a lot better for him then living in an abandoned house with a corpse, I thought with a shudder.

We walked through the Rift back to Windhelm. This was my least favorite area. The cracked dried earth was ugly compared to the rest of Skyrim. We were approaching the giant camp the stood just off the road. The one that held the giant that I knew was the cause of my amnesia. I stopped and stared at the giant as it slowly walked around the towering campfire. I wanted revenge on the giant. I began to raise my hand to conjure an atronach when Lydia grabbed my wrist. "Don't," she said, "He is protected by the Jarl of WIndhelm." She pointed to a piece of parchment hanging to a post by a dagger.

I stared at the parchment for a minute before I dropped my arm. "Fine," I muttered as I continued passed the giant's camp. I wonder if Basilio ever woke up. I felt guilty. He never crossed my mind anymore.

"Are you alright?" Erandur asked.

I glanced at the Dunmer. "I'm fine. Why?"

"I may have only met you a week ago but you are acting different since," He paused. I knew what he was going to say.

"I just want to get to Windhelm and talk to the child. Ok?" I said before he could finish his sentence. I continued towards WIndhelm leaving Erandur and Lydia speechless. I was irritated at myself because of my rash decision we had no way of finding the Dark Brotherhood. I was irritated at that Sithis thing as well. "Why didn't it tell me what it wanted me to do?!" I roared at the empty land. I collapsed to my knees and watched the dust billow away from the sudden impact.

Lydia kneeled next to me. "Maybe we should take a few days to rest when we get to Windhelm. I think the anxiety of finding the Dark Brotherhood and…. well, what happened yesterday is getting to you." I glanced up at her. She looked worried. "I'm afraid you might go into shock."

"Shock?" I asked. I pushed myself to my feet and continued down the path. I was determined to get this over with. "I've been through shock after escaping Helgen. I'm not going into shock." Although, Faendal's calming spell would be nice right now, I thought.

The sun hung low in the sky when we walked across the stone bridge to Windhelm. A guard stopped us at the gate. "You! I know you!" He exclaimed.

"You…. know me?" I was hesitant to ask especially with what just happened.

"Yeah! You're the dragonborn!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I am." I replied with relief.

"Can you shout for me?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Shout?"

"You can shout, right?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Of course I can!" I asserted. But what shout could I use here? I asked myself.

"What about the one you learned in Jurgen Windcaller's tomb?" Lydia suggested. That's right! That shout doesn't affect anyone but me.

"Fiem!" I shouted. Gasps of amazement were made around me as the guards stared at me. I was see through like a ghost. "Lydia, try to touch me."

She was hesitant to try but reached out. Her hand went through my body. "By Mara!" Erandur exclaimed.

"You really are the dragonborn!" The guard exclaimed.

"But what about that Stormcloak?" Another one asked.

"He's dragonborn too, you sod!" he stated loudly.

"There can be more than one dragonborn?"

The guard opened his mouth to reply but stopped after a moment. He looked puzzled. The two guards started to argue over whether there could be multiple dragonborns at one time. We left them to argue and entered the city. Erandur and Lydia went into the tavern as I traversed the winding streets of Windhelm once again. I was soon lost amongst the streets of WIndhelm and found myself in a part of the city that looked broken down and fallen apart. "Where am I?" I asked aloud.

"This is the Grey Quarters," a Dunmer replied as he walked by. The grey quarters? He turned back to me, "You're not from here. Not many non-Dunmers come to this area."

"I was looking for the Aretino residence." I told him.

The Dunmer looked bewildered. "Why would you want to go there? It's haunted!"

Haunted!? It might be creepy but that place isn't haunted. Oh, I hope that child isn't staying there with a rotting corpse. My stomach churned at the thought. "It's just morbid curiosity I guess." I told him.

He looked at me doubtfully but shrugged. "Not my business I suppose but I could help show you the way if you wanted."

"That would be nice," I smiled.

I began to follow him through the cold streets. "My name is Malthyr Elenil. I work at the New Gnisis Cornerclub. You should check it out if you have the time." I nodded in agreement. I never even realized there was another tavern in the city.

He watched me for a moment in silence as we continued walking. "Oh! Right, I'm Rhew."

"That's a strange name for a woo-"

"I'm a Snow Elf," I interrupted before he could finish.

"Snow Elf!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "I've heard of you!" Everyone has heard of me apparently, I thought peeved. "A snow elf ate the soul of a dragon in Winterhold."

"Oh, yes. That." Winterhold seemed so long ago. "I didn't eat it's soul. It just kind of rushes into me."

"Wow! What does it feel like?" He asked.

I was a little stunned at his question. No one had ever asked that before. What did it feel like having a soul rush into my body? I pondered the question. "It feels like jumping into the freezing river. But it's warm." I finally said.

HIs face furrowed in thought as he tried to imagine the feeling. He shook his head. "I can't imagine that. Sounds amazing though!" I could see the strangely shaped house ahead. The Aretino house. "There you are. The haunted house for you. Good luck with whatever you're doing there." He said. I thanked him and headed inside.

The house still felt as creepy as before but the little boy wasn't chanting this time. I rounded the corner and ran into the little boy. I started. He was so quiet! "You're back! I was getting worried! It's been so long! So…. is she…. you know….."

I pressed my lips together uncomfortable at having to say what I was about to. "Yes, she's… dead."

He jumped in delight. "Yes! She's gone! Finally! I can go back to my friends!"

This little child is going to cross Skyrim by himself? "Do you need company to Riften?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself!" He said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Well, alright. I guess I'll go then." I said uncertain as I turned to leave.

"Wait! I wanted to give you this." I turned back to have a plate thrust into my hands.

"I….. what?"

"It's my family heirloom. You should be able to get something for it. And thanks again!"

I studied the plate confused. It's just a plate. "Um, you're welcome." I left the house and began walking back to the tavern studying the plate with more confusion. I wasn't expecting a gift or payment or whatever this was. I did what I thought was best for the children. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a man running to me in a hurry. I looked up from the plate. It was a currier. He looked spooked.

"I've got a letter for you." He said. His voice wavered a bit in fright.

I leaned back a little from him wary of the letter. "Who is it from?"

"I - I don't know. Scary fellow in dark robes. His face was hidden under a hood." He placed the letter on top of the plate I held as if it would shock him. "Well, good luck." I watched him walk away confused. Good luck?

I placed the plate under my arm and broke the seal to the letter. I gasped in horror at the letter. The plate fell from my arm and shattered. There was an imprint of a hand. Two words were written underneath: WE KNOW.

I entered the tavern shaking and found Erandur and Lydia near a fire. "What's the matter? You look as white as a ghost!" Erandur exclaimed when I sat at the table. I placed the broken pieces of the plate and the letter on the table. Lydia and Erandur only watched me. I nodded at the letter. Erandur finally picked up the letter and opened it. "Oh, this is bad, Rhew."

I looked at them with frightened eyes. "Something is going to happen to me, right?" I asked them in a hushed voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Lydia responded.

I tried to smile but I was worried. "What if I disappear?"

"I'll search all of Skyrim for you. You are my thane." She told me.

I shook my head. I couldn't let her do that. "No. That will put you in danger as well. If something happens to me I want you to wait for me in Whiterun."

"But what if you're in danger!" She protested.

"I have my atronachs and dremoras to protect me. I'm not defenseless." I assured her. She didn't look convinced. "You're like a sister to me. I won't see you harmed. Promise me you'll wait in Whiterun." Lydia didn't look happy at what I was asking but she reluctantly agreed. I looked at Erandur. "Thank you for your help as well."

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked, "I told you I'm going to stick around until I know you and your love have reunited. I'll wait in Whiterun with Lydia."

"Why are you making all these plans, Rhew? You don't know what is going to happen. Maybe this is it. The letter might be to scare you from doing one of their jobs in the future." Lydia commented.

"I don't know. I just have this sinking feeling." I replied as I stared at the pieces of the plate the little boy gave me. I laughed. "This was what we wanted, right? To find the Dark Brotherhood? I guess it worked."

"Not if it means your death!" Lydia protested. "You're the dragonborn! No one else can deal with the dragons!"

"What about Soldin? Everyone thinks he's dragonborn, too." I pointed out. I was confused about the large Nord. Hadn't he suggested he wasn't the Dragonborn? I tried to think back to when Soldin and I talked. He didn't deny it either though.

"He's only using it for political reasons," she said with disgust. "You are actually doing something." Am I? I wondered. I felt like I was just stumbling into places that just so happened to be where I needed to be.

We ordered some dinner and I tried to eat the soup that was placed in front of me but I was only able to down a few spoonfuls. I suddenly felt tired. Maybe it's all the stress, I thought. I left the main room and fell into the bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I felt groggy when I awoke. It felt like I had slept for days. "Lydia?" I called out as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. Where am I? This wasn't the inn in Windhelm. There were cupboards and dressers haphazardly sitting around the room. There was a woman in black and red leather sitting on top of one of the cupboards. Her face was hidden by a cowl and hood but I could see that she was smiling.

"You're finally awake." She said.

That black and red leather armor. It's the same armor the man we passed in Dawnstar was wearing, I realized. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Does it matter? You're warm, safe, and so very much alive," Her voice dripped with confidence. I felt she was talking to me as if I were below her. "The same can't be said for poor Grelod." My eyes widened in shock. "Oh, yes. We know all about what you did to her. How you struck her down in front of the eyes of all those little children." She chuckled. "It was quite messy."

"It was a dremora." I whispered.

"A dremora?" She seemed even more amused at this. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not condemning you. It was a good kill. The old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins to boot. So noble of you." I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "But it wasn't your kill. That child was searching for the Dark Brotherhood. For us." So, she really is part of the Dark Brotherhood, I thought excitedly. "You stole that kill from us."

I glanced around the room and noticed for the first time three people kneeling on their knees bound with bags tied over their heads. I gasped and backed into the opposite wall. "What is going on!?" I demanded.

"A kill for a kill." She explained nonchalantly. "You took one of our kills. One of these three unfortunate souls has a contract out for them. But who is it?" She was playing with me as if I was a mouse and she was a cat.

"You want me to kill one of them?" I was horrified by the idea.

"Why yes, yes I do." She answered, "What's wrong? You've killed before. This isn't anything new."

I felt conflicted. Was this what Sithis wanted me to do? Did he expect me to do what the Dark Brotherhood asked for? Was I supposed to join them? Become one of them? I couldn't ever become a cold killer. That wasn't who I was. Why didn't this thing tell me what it wanted? "What if I refuse?"

She laughed. "Refuse?! Look, someone here is going to die. Do you want it to be you?" No, I really didn't want to die. I walked weakly towards the three bound people. I could hear them struggle. Their muffled screams demanded to be let go.

I went one by one and asked them why someone would want them dead. The first was a sellsword who got a little too carried away with one of his jobs. The second was a mother of multiple children. She seemed very rude and didn't care what others thought of her. The last was a Khajiit who seemed to do everything vile and was proud of it. I could see how each of these people might have a hit on them but how could I decide who should die?

I balled my hands into fists as I heard the three beg for their lives. This wasn't right. I was shaking with anger. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be the one deciding whether they live or die. I turned back towards the woman sitting on the cupboard. Her eyebrows raised as if asking me which one I would choose. Someone here had to die? Who deserves to die?

I conjured a dremora lord. "I honor my lord!" It yelled. Are these things ever quiet!? The three bound people's begging became more urgent at it's screams. I looked up at the woman. she cocked an eyebrow. I glanced back at the three behind me. I knew which one deserved death.

I pointed at the woman. "Attack her only!" I commanded the dremora. He unsheathed his sword and ran at her.

"So be it!" She yelled as she jumped from the cupboard. A dagger was in her hand. She dodged the dremora's swing and ran at me. Her dagger swung down.

"Fiem!" The dagger slashed through my phantom body. I ran and jumped on the bed. The three bound people were screaming at the commotion. I threw an ice spike at her. She dodged it. She is quick!

"I will feast on your heart!" The dremora lord roared. He was able to get behind her while she was concentrating on me. His sword pierced the woman through the back. Her hands felt the tip of the blade that extended through her stomach. Her eyes bulged. She fell to the ground when he pulled the sword out.

I walked up to her and kneeled next to her. She was still breathing. Fast and raspy. Her hand was reaching out for her dagger. I grabbed it and plunged it deep into her chest. She gasped once more and stopped moving. I felt a strange energy flow into me. This dagger must be enchanted, I thought as I pulled it out of her chest.

I stared at the dagger, at the blood that dripped from it in horror. This was…. I just killed someone. Me. Not one of my atronachs or dremoras. And I did it without thinking about it. It was killed or be killed, right? If I didn't kill her then I would have been killed, right? I tried to comfort myself but I was shaking. What do I do now? How do I find the Dark Brotherhood now?

"Get me out of these things!" The woman bellowed. It snapped me out of my thoughts. I wiped the blood off the dagger and went to the bound people. I cut their ropes and helped them get the hoods off their heads.

"You're safe now." I told them. I looked around the empty shack. There was a small satchel on the cupboard where the woman had sat. I grabbed it and searched the satchel. There was some gold, a key, and a letter. The letter was addressed to an Astrid but didn't say who it was from. I glanced at the woman that laid dead on the floor. Was this Astrid?

"You know," the sellsword started. I turned and looked at him. "There's a Penitus Oculatus outpost at Dragon Bridge. They've been trying to take down the Dark Brotherhood for years. You should find them and let them know what just happened." I looked back at the woman that laid dead on the floor. Astrid.

I nodded. "You're right. That's what I'll do." I no longer cared what Sithis wanted me to do. My blood boiled. I wanted the Dark Brotherhood dead. Anyone who wore the black and red armor was going to die at my hands. I was going to make sure of that.


	26. Chapter 26

**BLADE OF RUE**

The sun blinded me when I opened the door to the shack. My eyes instinctively snapped shut from the sudden brightness. I placed my hand over my eyes and slowly opened them. Where was I? I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the light. The muddy ground was covered in browning grass and weeds. A small dirt path led to a wooden boat. I ran around the shack pass the dead leafless trees until I was back to the front of the shack. I was on a small island. Was this the marsh near Morthal? How did I end up all the way out here? I remembered how sleepy I had felt after eating my soup in Windhelm. Had my soup been drugged?

I looked out in the distance and realized I could see the outlines of Solitude. Dragon Bridge was near Solitude. I pushed the boat into the marsh and jumped into it. I rowed the boat towards Solitude. I stopped rowing and looked around when I realized that the water was down too much to get the boat between the islands. After searching I rowed the boat across the water and pulled myself out onto solid ground and hoped the land would take me to Solitude without me having to go through the freezing water. I ran past the tall sheer cliffs that Solitude stood atop.

After looking around I knew that the only way across was to swim. There wasn't any other way. I frowned as I watched a chunk of ice float by. I may be a snow elf but I still didn't like being cold. I stared at the water for a little longer before drawing in a huge breathe. I jumped as far into the river as I could. The icy water shocked my body. I cried out from the freezing water. The bubbles rushed to the surface. This did not feel anything like absorbing a dragon's soul! I quickly swam to the surface and gasped from the cold. The other side seemed so far away! I swam as quickly as I could. The cold made my muscles stiff. It was hard to concentrate. One hand in front of the other, I told myself. My teeth were chattering. It was hard to breath. Almost there. Don't give up!

"What are you doing swimming!? It's freezing!" I heard someone cry out when I pulled myself out of the water on the other bank. I was shivering and my teeth rattled. I needed to warm myself up fast. A guard ran to me and helped me up. "Come on. You'll die if you don't get dry." He began escorting me up the path towards Solitude. "What were you doing?"

"T-t-t-t-t-the D-d-d-d-d" I stuttered as my teeth chattered. I was too cold to even think.

"Ok, ok. Once you're warmed up we can talk," he assured me. He took me to a farm just outside of Solitude. A woman looked alarmed as we approached. "Do you mind if she dries off and warms up in your house?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed and hurriedly showed us inside. The woman pulled me to a chair next to the fire and forced me to sit. The guard sat in another chair near me. She left and soon came back with some dry clothes. "It's not much but is better they're dry." I thanked her and followed her to a room where I could change in privacy.

I was already feeling better with the dry clothes on. I returned to the chair and warmed myself by the fire. "Feeling better?" the guard asked. I nodded. "Good. Now, what were you doing? Not many sane people would swim in the Solitude harbor."

"I was taken by a member of the Dark Brotherhood." I told him. The guard and the woman looked surprised.

"Really!? But how did you survive."

"I… I killed her….." I said softly. I took the letter from my satchel and handed it to the guard. It was wet but still legible.

"Astrid?" The guard asked. "You killed Astrid!? She's the leader of the Dark Brotherhood! You need to let the Penitus Oculatus know about this right away." That's what the sellsword had told me. "I can take you to their outpost if you would like."

"Sure." We left the farm and followed the path away from Solitude once I was warm.

"Can I ask how you ended up being taken by the Dark Brotherhood?" The guard asked as we walked to Dragon Bridge.

"I'm looking for a friend who was taken by them," I told him. No need in going into details. I'm not sure he would even believe it if I told him.

"If the Dark Brotherhood took your friend away…. He's probably dead." he said somberly.

I shook my head. "No. I know he's still alive." The guard didn't ask anything more during our walk to Dragon Bridge. I was glad. I didn't want to explain anymore of my endeavors to the random man. I was worried about Faendal. About Lydia and Erandur. I had no idea how long it had been since I was taken from WIndhelm. I just hoped Lydia did listen to me and went to Whiterun.

We walked through the small town of Dragon Bridge. The bridge the town was named after looked familiar. But like everything else that looked familiar I didn't know why it was familiar. The guard took me to a small building that had two large black banners with a red Imperial insignia in the middle. He knocked on the door. Another man in armor similar to the imperials opened the door. "What is it?" he asked.

"This elf has some pretty amazing news about the Dark Brotherhood." the guard told him. The man looked me over unimpressed at what he was looking at. "She should talk to Captain Maro."

"Ok, fine." The man finally said and allowed us inside. "Captain Maro, this elf has news about the Dark Brotherhood." the man told the captain with sarcasm. I didn't like him.

"The Dark Brotherhood? What is it?" Captain Maro asked with interest. The captain was a tall older man with long black hair and a mustache.

I glanced at the guard and back at the captain. "Well, I think I killed the leader."

"You think?"

"She is part of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Show him the letter," the guard told me. Oh, right. The letter. I took out the wet parchment and handed it to Captain Maro. He gently opened it and read the letter. His eyes opened wide as he read it.

"This letter is to Astrid. She is indeed the leader of the Dark Brotherhood here in Skyrim." Captain Maro said astonished. "And you killed her?"

I nodded. "She took me captive. I had no choice." I lied. I couldn't tell them why she actually took me. That I could have killed one of the three captives. That the reason she took me was because I killed Grelod the Kind.

"If you could kill her you might be able to get the rest of the group!" Captain Maro exclaimed. "How would you like to destroy the Dark Brotherhood?"

My body tingled with excitement. This was exactly what I wanted to do. "I'd love that."

"Great! I'll show you where their hideout is and how to get inside." Captain Maro explained as he grabbed a spare map. "Some of my men can go with you as well."

"No. I'll do this on my own." The men looked at me stunned. "I'm the Dragonborn. I can take care of myself."

The carriage stopped just outside of Falkreath. I thanked the driver and hoped out of the back. I walked away from the town feeling the wondering eyes of the driver on my back. I did not care what anyone thought of me right now. The only thing on my mind was the Dark Brotherhood. My hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade I took from the dead woman.

A few minutes walk found me what I was looking for. A door hidden inside a small cliff. The door had an engraving of a skull with a handprint on its forehead. A skeleton sat underneath the skull. Five smaller skulls sat at the feet of the skeleton. It gave off an ominous vibe.

I hesitated before knocking on the door. This was it. "What is the music of life?" A voice slithered through my head. That same voice from the Nord ruins!

All my hesitation left. I was angry. Sithis was going to pay for taking Faendal from me. "Silence, my brother." I responded.

"Welcome home." The door swung open. A smile spread across my lips as I entered the cave. I walked down the narrow passage and stopped at the corner. My heart was pounding against my chest. Was I really about to do this?

"Astrid?" A gruff voice called out from around the corner. I took out the dagger and ran around the corner and came face to face with a tall blond Nord. He looked surprised but it quickly changed to anger. "Where's Astrid!" he asked as he unsheathed his two-handed axe.

"Astrid is dead," I told him. "And you're next!" I threw an ice spike at him. It grazed his arm as he swung his two-handed axe at me. "Feim!" I shouted. The axe passed through my phantom body. I laughed at his shocked expression.

I conjured a dremora lord. "I will feast in your blood!" It yelled.

"Shut up! Kill everyone that gets in your way!" I commanded the Dremora lord. "But don't harm any wood elves!" I yelled after it as it ran deeper into the cave.

"Wood elves?" the Nord stopped confused for a moment but he was soon over whatever confused him and swung his axe at me again. I ducked under the swing and threw another ice spike at his back. He fell to the ground. The axe skidded away from him. He quickly turned to stand up but I was faster. I jumped on top of him and raised the dagger over my head.

"Where's Faendal!" I demanded.

'Who?" I plunged the dagger into his chest and pulled it back out.

"Where's Faendal!" I repeated. The Nord was unable to speak. He started choking on the blood that trickled from his mouth. I plunged the dagger into his chest a second time in frustration.

I took the dagger and left the Nord to gasp his final breaths. I ran towards the sounds of struggling to find an argonian on the floor still alive. The dremora lord was deeper inside the cave. I could hear him screaming his threats. I watched the argonian struggle to stand up. Blood gushed from a deep wound in his side. I walked up behind him and pulled his head back by his horns. The dagger drug across his throat. I dropped the lizard and continued deeper into the cave.

I followed a staircase to the right that was located next to a waterfall and a creepy stained glass window. I heard the fire being hurled at me before I saw it. I ducked beside the wall and watched the fire blast past me. "You think you can take on a mage!?" I heard an older man yell.

I laughed. "I am a mage!" I called out to him. I moved in front of the doorway and searched for the old man. He stood on the other side of the room. I threw an ice spike as he threw a fireball. I hide on the side of the doorway and watched the fireball pass by me again. I heard the ice spike hit the wall.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me, girl!" He was right. We could dance like this all night. But I wasn't just a mage. I could stop him. "Too afraid to fight me now, are you child?"

I jumped in front of the doorway and glared at the old man. "Fus ro dah!" The man flew into the next room and tumbled into a dresser. I ran after him and grabbed him by his robes with one hand. The other hand held the dagger to his throat. "Where's Fandal." I demanded.

"Who is Faendal?" the old man asked. I pressed the dagger into his neck. Blood dripped from the puncture I made. The old man grimaced. "Is that Astrid's dagger?"

"I won't ask again. Where is Faendal." I pressed, "Sithis took him from me. I will get him back."

"Sithis took him? You mean the wood elf? He's in the Night-mother's chamber. Like always." He was here! I knew it! I dropped the old man and headed out the room when I heard the sound of fire rush towards me.

"Feim!" The fireball shot through my body and blasted into the wall in front of me. I turned and threw the dagger at the man. It caught him in the arm. "I might have let you live!" I yelled at him as I began throwing ice spikes at him. The ice spikes buffeted the old man. He crumpled to the floor. I walked up to him and sntached the dagger that stuck from his arm. The night-mother's chamber, I thought. Probably where that ugly stained glass window is.

I could hear the Dremora Lord clashing with someone else. I wasn't concerned with that. I followed the cavern towards a room that seemed to glow in red light. Is this the night-mother's chamber? Faendal stood in front of a few benches. My heart leapt for joy at the sight of him. He's alive but something was wrong. He stared at me. He didn't move an inch. No, he didn't just stare. He was glaring. I took a step towards him. "Get back!" he yelled. He carried his bow. An arrow was already notched. Every inch of his body was trembling.

"Faendal?" I asked uncertain. I took another step into the room.

"I said get back, Rhew!" He repeated, "Go away!" The bow was drawn and pointed at me. He seemed to struggle with himself. I heard the dremora behind me.

"I smell weakness." It said in it's dark voice. It unsheathed it's long black sword.

"No! He is not our enemy. Do not attack him." I commanded it. What was wrong with Faendal? I needed to figure it out. I made one more step towards him and he let loose the arrow. I swiftly deflected the arrow with my dagger. I was amazed that I was able to do it but I didn't have time to think about it. Faendal dropped his bow and charged at me with a sword.

I placed a ward up to block his sword but remembering the ward was only for magic I jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground. The dremora blocked Faendal's blow with his sword. It pushed him back causing him to stagger. The dremora raised it's sword to attack. "No! I said do not attack him!" I yelled.

I had to think of a way to stop Faendal without hurting him. What spell could I use? I jumped up and ran behind my dremora from Faendal's swing. The dremora caught Faendal's blade with his and again pushed Faendal back. "Enough of this! Fight!" Faendal yelled. I can't hurt him! Maybe a calming spell! But how did it go? I was never good at illusion. I managed to send the calming spell at him but he didn't seem to be fazed by it. "What are you doing!" He swung his sword down at me. I fell back avoiding the swing. His sword caught in the dresser that stood behind me. "Son of a bitch!" He cried out as he tried to pull it out. I scurried across the floor to the other side of the room.

Faendal grabbed his dagger from his boot and threw it at me. I screamed. This was it! I didn't have time to avoid the dagger. The dremora ran in front of me. The dagger penetrated it's stomach to the hilt. It disappeared with a cry. The dagger fell to the floor with a clatter. Faendal ran to grab the dagger. I kicked it aside before he could grab it. "This ends now!" He threatened.

I panicked. "Iiz Slen Nus!" I shouted. Faendal's body was trapped in ice. He struggled but couldn't move.

"What is this!"

I pushed myself to my feet and made my way to a bench. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. My whole body shook. I didn't know what to do. Was this how we were going to die? Was I to be killed by the one I loved or kill him myself? It wasn't fair! After everything I went through to find him. Only to have him attack me. I could hear him cursing and shouting. The calming spell didn't work. What was I to do? Keep him trapped in ice the rest of our lives? The thought of being trapped in ice brought back memories of my past but I shook them away. I was not concerned about my past at the moment.

"Rhew, the necklace!" I heard Faendal struggle to say.

What necklace? I dropped my arms and pushed myself to my feet. I walked to Faendal and studied him. He glared at me. He was acting like a rabid dog but there were moments when his eyes seemed to show fear or sorrow. There was something controlling him and I had to end it. I began to carefully melt the ice from his neck and chest. There it was.`Around his neck. Yes! I became excited! The necklace. It wasn't the one I gave him long ago. Maybe it's the reason he is acting this way. It was an ugly black necklace that seared my palm as I quickly ripped the chain from his neck and tossed it aside.

"Rhew" He called out softly. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself."

"Shut up, Faendal." I pressed my lips against his and kissed him long and tenderly. His sweet aroma left me feeling intoxicated. I never thought I would see him alive again. "I love you," I breathed when we separated.

"I-I love you too," he replied a little surprised. "But can you get me out of this ice?"

I laughed. Tears of happiness fell from my eyes as I melted the ice from Faendal's body. Once he was free of the ice I pulled Faendal into my arms and caressed him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."


	27. Chapter 27

**FAENDAL: FIRE STORM**

"Where did you learn to use a blade like that?" Faendal asked Rhew. He couldn't believe she had blocked his arrow earlier. Sure, he was relieved she was able to knock it away but he never knew she could handle a blade like that. And a dagger no less.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him as she studied the blade. She looked up at him and smiled. "It was instinct."

"Instinct? That was skill." He countered. She frowned at him. Her blue eyes were full of confusion. "You don't remember, do you?" She shook her head. "More mysteries. I think you have more secrets then I do."

"Perhaps." She said with a smile. "Can we get out of here? I don't like it here."

Faendal smiled. He didn't want to be in the hideout anymore than she did. He also wanted to find new armor to replace this black and red armor the Dark Brotherhood had made him wear. "Sure," He watched as Rhew walked away and grabbed her. He pulled her into him and kissed her. It had been far too long since he had held her. His fingers slipped through her hair as he pulled her into him unable to get enough. They had been away for so long. All he wanted to do was feel her. Taste her.

After a moment, Rhew pulled away from him and smiled. "Let's get out of here. We'll have plenty of time to catch up." He laughed. He didn't want to let her go but they did need to leave the sanctuary.

Before they left Rhew threw an ice spike at the stain glass window. The glass shattered and sprayed out into the main cavern room below. Chunks of jagged glass were all that was left of the window. "That thing creeps me out." Rhew said. Faendal agreed. He never understood why the thing that controlled him stared at the window but he was glad to see it gone as well.

Faendal couldn't hide his horror as he and Rhew walked through the cavern. Festus lay on the ground. At least ten ice spikes impaled the old man. Faendal glanced at Rhew. She looked straight ahead never once glancing at the carnage. Did she do all of this? He wondered. Vazeera's body lay in a pool of blood. He had a large gash in his side and across his neck. Faendal could not believe that Rhew would do something like this. She always seemed to avoid conflict and prefered to use her atronachs to do the dirty work.

"Rhew-" he started but his voice caught in his throat when a darkness appeared before them. Faendal backed away from it. Oh gods, don't let it take me again, he pleaded in his head. Rhew glared at the darkness. Faendal had never seen her this angry before.

"Your plan failed," Rhew proclaimed. "The Dark Brotherhood is dead and I have Faendal." Faendal was flabbergasted. Was she taunting the void?

A laugh slithered through their brains. "You are wrong. I was right to choose you. You did exactly what I want."

"What!" Rhew's eyes grew wide. She was stunned. She did exactly what the void had wanted her to do? Because of this thing she had done things she would have never done before. She had killed…. so mercilessly. "I destroyed the Dark Brotherhood! I destroyed everyone that worships you!"

So she really did do all this, Faendal thought as he glanced at Vazeera's body. He hated the things he had been forced to do but he did feel grief for the Argonian. He didn't seem like such a bad person for an assassin. Perhaps under different circumstances they could have been friends.

"The Dark Brotherhood has not been destroyed." the voice slithered through their heads. Faendal shivered. The voice crept through areas of his head he didn't realize could be penetrated. "You have merely destroyed a group who claimed to be the Dark Brotherhood. Now my followers will grow stronger than ever. The Listener, the Keeper, and many others will appear and the Dark Brotherhood will return to its former glory all thanks to you." The void disappeared leaving Faendal and Rhew in the dank cave.

Rhew's whole body shook. She clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. Faendal gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes. "It's ok, Rhew," he told her in a comforting voice.

"I did what it wanted me to do?" She asked through clenched teeth. "I did what it wanted me to do!?" she repeated more frantic. Faendal had never seen Rhew this angry before. He backed a few steps from her. Her eyes glew red like fire. Fire slowly began to swirl around her body. The swirl grew larger and larger as Rhew became even more enraged. He ducked as she began to scream. Fire blasted in every direction. It stormed over Faendal like a typhoon. What kind of magic was that!? He wondered in dismay.

Everything in the cavern that could catch fire was ablaze. Including Vazeera. That could have been me! Faendal thought. They were surrounded by the flames. The room was quickly becoming engulfed in smoke.

Rhew slumped to her knees hyperventilating. Faendal was curious what she had been through the last month to make her react this way. He knew she didn't like it when he used his calming spell on her but at a time like this… He cast the spell at Rhew. Her breathing slowly returned to a normal pace. She leaned over onto Faendal. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on," Faendal said gently as he pulled Rhew to her feet. "We need to get out of here before the flames get too out of control." Rhew leaned against Faendal's shoulder as he lead her pass the flames. They began to cough as the smoke became worse. His eyes stung from the smoke. Faendal helped Rhew step over the body of the blond Nord. Multiple stab wounds, he noticed. He glanced at Rhew for a moment as the made the rest of the way out of the cavern. Could she really kill someone like that?

The fresh air was exhilarating. Faendal took a few deep breaths of the clean air. He looked around expecting to see Lydia but there was no one around to greet them. "Where's Lydia?" he asked Rhew.

"I don't know," she mumbled. That's…. not normal, he thought. Rhew walking around Skyrim without a companion? Was Lydia safe? There were so many questions swirling through his head. Would she even tell him what happened to her?

They headed into the closest town and found the inn. Once inside, Faendal helped Rhew into a chair and left to rent a room. The woman behind the counter stared at Faendal. "You must have been through something," she said, "Your face is as black as coal." Faendal's hand instinctually rubbed his face. Black soot covered his hand. He looked back at Rhew. She was staring at the fire. Her face was also black from the smoke.

"And your armor…." The woman continued. Faendal turned back to the woman at the counter. "Oh! I know who you are!" Who I am? he wondered. "You're not here to hurt one of us are you?" She asked cautiously. What is she talking about? Faendal realized he was still wearing the armor Vazeera had given him long ago.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that!" he assured her. "We just want a room for the night." He pulled out some coins to hand her.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed pushing the coins away. "Just take the room. Just don't harm any of us."

Faendal gave her a confused look. "Thanks, I guess," he said uncertain. He left the gold on the counter and went to Rhew. She did not even look up when he arrived. He wasn't sure if she was acting this way because of what happened to her or because of the calming spell. He pulled her up from the chair and helped her to the room where she collapsed on the bed. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked her as he took the dagger from her.

"Sleep," she mumbled. "I just need sleep." Faendal sat in a chair and studied the dagger. This was indeed Astrid's dagger. He remembered it being pressed against his throat so fondly when she had arrived back at the sanctuary. But how and why did Rhew have the dagger? He didn't remember seeing Astrid's body anywhere when they left the cave. What had happened to Rhew? he wondered. He had to get her to tell him. First thing was first though. He was going to get new armor as soon as possible.


End file.
